AVIS DE RECHERCHE
by nathdawn
Summary: UA ou début alternatif? Dans un Alabasta sous le joug d'un dictateur cruel et despote, la jeunesse n'a d'autre but que de survivre. La violence du plus fort est souvent la meilleure. Zoro x Sanji, toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Les personnages sont à Oda, ce que j'en fais, c'est à moi!**

**Ce jour, une UA (ou plutôt un début alternatif?), j'avais surtout besoin de changer les âges et d'enlever les fruits du démon. Texte avec des passages très crus, du sang, du sexe, de la violence, la vie quoi! Donc vous voici prévenus… Et inutile de me dire que tel personnage est OOC ou je ne sais quoi, c'est normal, c'est pour ça que c'est une UA!**

**Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 102, à Alabasta, quand Zoro, Luffy et Chopper découvrent une construction sous le sable. Le reste vient de plusieurs choses, dont mes neurones…**

**Shimi, je t'ai écoutée, ils ne sont pas en couple… **

**Je remercie Lisen-Chan qui a eu la folie de se proposer en tant que Beta (genre j'envoie 4 fois le même chapitre car j'ai changé une phrase… ou que je me pose la question existentielle de rajouter une pipe…). Merci lisen, tu es un ange et merci de m'avoir écoutée quand je n'étais pas gai…**

**Et un coucou spécial à Pioush et Anast06, deux petites nouvelles qui me ravissent au possible, à dorer mon ego déjà trop gros! (Mini-Moi et une fée... j'en suis gaga!)**

**Puis une léchouille spéciale à mes autres Mugiwaras que je ne cite pas mais j'ai trop peur d'oublier un nom et puis vous vous reconnaîtrez...**

**Bon, cette fic, je vais la dédicacer... à Furyina. Parce que je l'admire, elle me surprend à chacun de ses textes, j'envie son écriture, je la jalouse, j'en tombe en amour... J'espère que celle-ci sera à la hauteur de ton talent, elle est angst, violente, malsaine, du sexe aussi beau que dégueulasse... Du coup, j'ai pensé à toi!**

**J'en profite pour remercier par avance les revieweuses non inscrites comme Lovely , je ne sais pas si tu liras celle-ci mais sur la dernière, tu m'a mis le cœur en lambeaux…**

**Sur ce, j'ose vous en souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 1

Le soleil. Le désert brûlant.

Le sable qui s'infiltre partout, dans les yeux, le nez, la bouche.

Avancer, trébucher, avancer encore, tomber, se relever.

Des heures qu'il progressait ainsi, un bout de tissus sur la tête offrant un piètre abri, qu'il s'enfonçait entre les dunes, la peau brûlée, la langue râpeuse comme du papier de verre, les lèvres craquelées.

Avait-il mal? Il ne s'en rendait même plus compte, l'esprit anesthésié, ses pas devenus réflexes, il était tellement fatigué.

« Et si je laissais tomber cette fois, une bonne fois pour toute? »

Il s'écroula.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Dans une semi-inconscience, il fut frappé par la fraîcheur après la terrible et infernale chaleur désertique. Son œil papillota quelques secondes pour se fixer sur un visage au-dessus de lui, un ange aux cheveux de feu le regardait. Un ange... donc le Paradis existait?

« Tu m'entends?

Il lui fallut faire un effort incroyable pour répondre, d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle en devenait inaudible.

- Oui.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- … Sanji.

- T'en fais pas, on va s'occuper de toi. »

En bien ou en mal? Il aurait voulu pouvoir poser la question mais les ténèbres l'engloutissaient à nouveau.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le réveil, cette fois le bon car ses sensations désagréables étaient bien trop présentes pour être imaginées. Tout d'abord, la gorge sèche, très sèche, une envie de boire qui obscurcissait le reste puis sa peau douloureuse, son épiderme de blond qui avait brûlé, rougi, cloqué. Il avait mal partout, les pensées un peu embrumées. Et pourtant, un linge humecté et froid sur son visage, dieu que c'était bon, cette fraîcheur, cette humidité. Mais sa main l'ôta rapidement, les réflexes de survie l'emportant car il fallait qu'il sache où il était.

Une pénombre, un endroit sombre et frais, une maison? Non, le peu de lumière semblait venir de petits trous au plafond très haut et de quelques lanternes à la lumière rougeoyante.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette s'approcher et aussitôt son corps se tendit, sur la défensive, sentiment qui augmenta encore en se rendant compte qu'un de ses poignets était attaché à une menotte, elle-même reliée au lit de camp sur lequel il était allongé. La panique! Non, pas eux…

« Ah, ça y est, tu es réveillé.

Une voix très jeune, un garçon de petite taille s'approchait en souriant doucement et lui tendit un grand verre d'eau fraîche qu'il avala avec délice, il se préoccuperait de sa paranoïa plus tard, là, seule la soif comptait.

- Où je suis?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais… tu vas bien, on t'a trouvé à temps. Je m'appelle Chopper, je suis médecin.

- Toi? T'as l'air encore plus jeune que moi.

- Ben, on grandit vite par ici, pas vrai?

- Je suppose que oui. »

C'était ainsi depuis la guerre, le jour du Buster Call, il y avait quinze ans de cela. Sanji ne s'en souvenait pas, il n'avait alors que deux ans mais ce qui en avait suivi se déroulait encore.

Ce jour précis, tout avait changé, muté, explosé. Le gouvernement Mondial n'avait pas résisté à un coup d'état et ses dirigeants avaient été tués ou s'étaient enfuis, se réfugiant dans la clandestinité, se terrant comme des rats. Car il existait des patrouilles, des soldats formés pour les rechercher et les arrêter ou les abattre, selon la résistance ou simplement l'envie du moment.

Puis les rebelles qui, après avoir pris le pouvoir, s'étaient retrouvés avec un gâteau trop gros pour eux, ils avaient tous les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Et des batailles intestines s'en étaient suivies, des guérillas pour qui aurait le tout mais impossible de trancher. Alors les Îles avaient été partagées entre trois grands truands: Shanks Le Roux, Mihawk et Doflamingo, le plus cruel et le plus incontrôlable de tous. Et celui qui régnait en tyran sur Alabasta, ce désert ici présent.

Et depuis, la loi martiale était proclamée, l'armée au service d'un dictateur cruel, despote et mégalomane, régnant sur le commerce et les populations. Un couvre-feu obligeait quiconque à vider les rues après vingt heures et gare à celui qui se faisait coincer par une patrouille après la sirène. Les interrogatoires étaient musclés, non pas pour chercher une information qui n'existait pas bien souvent mais seulement pour contenter un sadisme militaire qui semblait faire partie intégrante de la profession.

Autrefois, Cette île de dunes et de déserts était dirigée par un roi qui protégeait ses sujets et prospérait sous le soleil, aujourd'hui, la moitié des bâtiments étaient en ruine, les infrastructures pour amener l'eau si précieuse totalement contrôlées par les soldats et des quartiers entiers des grandes villes avaient été rasés, rayés de la carte.

La vie y était rude, il fallait savoir se défendre et l'enfance n'était que de quelques années, survivre n'attendait pas le nombre des ans. Et les gamins se faisaient débrouillards, souvent violents car la raison du plus fort est souvent la meilleure.

« Dis Chopper, alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour m'avoir soigné?

On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre alors Sanji savait aussi se révéler courtois et charmant. Et le jeune garçon brun sourit en rougissant.

- C'est pas la peine, c'est mon devoir. Je t'ai posé une perfusion, tu étais très déshydraté, c'est pour cela que tu vas avoir mal à la tête et te sentir un peu confus mais ça devrait passer assez vite. Pour les coups de soleil, j'ai mis un onguent spécial.

Confus!Ce n'était rien de le dire! Et seulement à cet instant il s'apercevait que son torse était dénudé, révélant les marques et les cicatrices. Il allait comprendre, il savait, ça ne pouvait être autrement…

- Pourquoi je suis attaché?!

Sanji s'était fait tout à coup plus agressif et le jeune médecin recula d'un pas, son visage exprimant un anxiété sincère, comme s'il n'était pas un geôlier face à un prisonnier.

- Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui tu es, on ne peut pas prendre de risque.

Donc ils ne savaient pas mais… il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, au plus vite.

- S'il te plait, détache-moi, je veux juste partir d'ici.

- Ben…

- T'es très bien comme ça!

La voix grave et peu avenante provenait d'un autre lit de camps, un peu plus loin où un type aux cheveux… verts?… était allongé, les mains derrière la nuque et si parfaitement immobile que pendant un instant, Sanji songea à chercher quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce mais non, ils n'étaient que trois. Sans doute un autre blessé.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais Tronche de Gazon!

Le supposé souffrant tourna la tête dans sa direction puis il se leva d'un bond et avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir, Sanji sentit la pointe d'un sabre contre sa poitrine. L'autre le fixait le regard noir, les mâchoires serrées. Il était tout de noir vêtu, des rangers aux lacets défaits aux pieds et un autre sabre à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'une sorte de foulard attaché autours de son biceps gauche. Sanji notait chaque détail, sa demi-tête de plus que lui, sa musculature développée sans être gonflée, il observait, réfléchissant à un geste de défense, ou d'attaque.

- Répète un peu pour voir Sourcil en Vrille.

- Je t'emmerde, tête d'algue, putain de Marimo!

- Zoro! Ça suffit, range ça!

La voix féminine eut l'effet que le sabreur recula sans pour autant rengainer son arme et une jolie rousse se plaça entre lui et le lit avec autorité, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

- Je m'appelle Nami et l'autre excité là, c'est Zoro. Et je serais de toi, je ne le provoquerais pas.

- On verra s'il rigole toujours autant quand je serai détaché.

- STOP! Mais t'es suicidaire toi, ma parole! Bon, comment tu te sens?

- Mieux. Je voudrais récupérer mes affaires, j'avais un sac.

Chopper s'empressa et le lui tendit. Sanji farfouilla dedans et en sortit une chemise.

- Tu peux m'enlever ça?, demanda-t-il en désignant la perfusion.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était couvrir son corps, cacher les stigmates à la jeune femme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise que face à son regard qui ne flanchait pas.

- Tu devrais la garder encore un peu…

Sanji arracha lui-même l'aiguille et du sang jaillit. Le médecin n'eut d'autre choix alors que se précipiter pour y mettre un pansement, la moue désapprobatrice. Un regard de son seul œil bleu visible, l'autre étant caché par une mèche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et Nami lui ôta le bracelet métallique sous la surveillance de l'épéiste prêt à intervenir au cas où. Puis le blond enfila le vêtement avec précipitation, se débattant avec les boutons, voulant aller trop vite. Les autres ne pouvaient que remarquer sa nervosité sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Se souciait-il à ce point de son apparence? Certains de ceux qui vivaient ici n'avaient rien à lui envier, les rencontres avec les soldats laissaient ce genre de marques, cicatrices de plaies ouvertes et de brûlures.

Mais il était vrai que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, il témoignait d'une certaine élégance, pantalon noir, chemise de soie violine retenue sur son crâne par une cravate, chaussures de cuir, vraiment pas la tenue adéquate pour se balader dans le désert.

Il retourna à sa besace et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes dont il sortit une tige blanche et l'alluma aussitôt. Assis au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux, il inspira et exhala profondément, fermant les yeux un instant alors qu'il savourait. Il sembla alors retrouver un peu de sérénité.

- Merci.

Un seul mot, d'une lassitude extrême. La jeune femme choisit de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, tu as failli y passer. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le désert, sans eau en plus?

- Où on est ici?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, désolée.

- Alors on est quittes, ça m'évitera de répondre aux tiennes.

Il souriait alors qu'il disait cela et Nami fit de même.

- Très bien, faisons comme tu dis. Tu t'arrangeras avec Franky quand il rentrera.

- Qui est-ce?

- On va dire que c'est notre chef, pour faire simple.

- Et il est où?

- Au ravitaillement, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Et vous êtes nombreux à vivre ici?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas répondre aux nôtres.

- Désolé, jolie demoiselle, tu as raison. Je peux savoir au moins ce que vous comptez faire de moi?

- Je t'avoue que dans l'immédiat, je n'en ai aucune idée, à part que l'on doit te garder sous bonne garde, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre par l'armée. T'es bien mignon mais tu pourrais tout aussi bien nous faire tuer.

- Et comment ça se passe? Vous avez prévu une prison ici?

- Inutile, ton nouveau petit camarade ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle, pas vrai Zoro?

Ce dernier offrit un sourire torve.

- Sûr Blondinet, tu pourras même pas aller pisser sans moi!

- File-moi ton sabre, histoire que je me tranche la gorge direct, ce sera moins pénible.

- Bah, tu vas pas m'enlever ce plaisir? Parce que vue ta grande gueule, ça devrait pas traîner pour que je te rende ce service.

- En parlant de lames, j'avais des couteaux dans ce sac, où ils sont?

- T'espères quand même pas qu'on va te les rendre?

- Je me doute que ce sera pas dans l'immédiat abruti, mais je veux être sûr de les récupérer quand je sortirai d'ici, ce sont mes couteaux de cuisine, j'y tiens.

- Franchement, si tu continues de m'insulter, ça risque pas d'arriver, je t'aurai buté avant!

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ!, hurla Nami. Écoute Sanji, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors soit tu supportes Zoro, soit on va être obligés de t'attacher dans un coin et je t'avoue qu'on a bien assez de soucis comme ça, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme avait toujours été sensible à la gente féminine et la jeune femme était bien assez jolie pour lui faire baisser son mordant, du moins tant qu'elle serait dans la même pièce qu'eux car sinon, l'autre imbécile pouvait se préparer à dire adieu à ses dents.

- Très bien Nami, je vais faire un effort et tenter de supporter en silence.

- Tu vois quand tu veux… Alors tu es cuisinier?

- Disons que je me débrouille.

- Et si tu nous montrais tes talents? On n'a plus grand chose mais je meurs de faim, Zoro est totalement nul, Chopper guère mieux et moi, j'en ai ma claque de me retrouver aux fourneaux simplement parce que je préfère avaler de la nourriture un tant soit peu mangeable.

- Si je peux te plaire ainsi, montre-moi la cuisine.

- Ace va l'adorer!, ricana le sabreur en suivant le petit monde. Nami le foudroya du regard et il lui sourit, le plus innocemment du monde. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il reçut un violent coup de pied du blond en pleine poitrine qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un des lits qui avec un effet domino, envoya les trois autres brancards à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Zoro se releva le souffle court, surpris non pas par l'attaque, d'ailleurs il aurait dû être plus prudent mais plutôt par la force de celle-ci. Il avait bien failli se faire mettre au tapis mais il avait déjà ses deux katanas en main.

- Zoro…

La petite voix pleurnicharde de Chopper venait de le couper dans son élan, alors qu'il était bien décidé à faire ravaler ce petit moment désagréable à l'agresseur, aussi, il remit les sabres dans leurs fourreaux à sa ceinture.

- Tout va bien Chopper, on va juste discuter, pas vrai _San-ji_? Si tu allais nous attendre à la cuisine avec Nami?

Il avait bien appuyé sur les deux syllabes du prénom, se persuadant de ne pas lui balancer une insulte bien sentie. La jeune femme entraîna le jeune médecin qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

Sanji s'était statufié devant ce qui venait de se passer, n'y comprenant pas grand chose. Zoro s'approcha de lui, les mains en l'air, signifiant l'approche pacifique.

- T'as un sacré coup de pied! Mais va pas t'imaginer que tu m'as impressionné.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu t'es déballonné.

- T'es vraiment un merdeux dont j'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de te couper en deux sauf que tu vois le petit Chopper, ben il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il supporte plus tout ça, il a vu ses deux parents se faire torturer et égorger sous ses yeux, il encaisse à peine la vue du sang quand il est obligé de nous rafistoler et il est le seul qui ne sort jamais d'ici. Alors si tu veux me faire la peau, arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit pas dans la même pièce. Et tu pourras prier parce que tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. T'as capté?

- Si c'est pour lui, je ferai gaffe mais tu ferais bien de ne pas me sous-estimer, Tête de Mousse!

- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'arrêtes jamais toi! Allez, amène-toi, les deux autres vont croire qu'on s'est entretués et là, j'ai vraiment la dalle. T'es vraiment un cuistot?

- Tu verras bien, t'en pleureras tellement tu vas aimer.

- Je pleure déjà de te supporter, ça changera pas grand chose.

Sanji rigola et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- T'as un humour vachement particulier.

- Non, j'ai aucun humour et si j'en avais, il a disparu dès que t'as ouvert la bouche. Amène-toi, abruti.

- Je te suis Marimo, je te suis. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

En effet, il ne restait que peu de vivres mais Sanji pouvait faire avec peu, presque tout, en encore mieux. La cuisine n'était en fait qu'une pièce toute en longueur, presque entièrement occupée par une grande table faite de bric et de broc, des bancs, un plan de travail, un évier et une petite cuisinière à gaz mais c'était largement suffisant pour le blond qui fouillait et retournait tout afin de vite se familiariser avec l'endroit et dénicher ce qui lui fallait.

« Bon, ce soir, pas de menu à la carte, faudra vous contenter du plat du jour. »

La remarque fit rire Chopper qui était tout à fait détendu par la bonne humeur du nouveau cuisinier et il se souciait sans cesse qu'il boive afin de se réhydrater. Sanji ne se forçait pas à être gai, les mains dans ses casseroles, il se sentait heureux, c'était d'ailleurs le seul moment où il l'était, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Il avait alors l'impression de contrôler enfin quelque chose, d'être un créateur, acteur de sa vie. Et quand le plat était bon, c'était une étincelle de ravissement, un moyen de s'échapper de la réalité, d'en appréhender une autre.

En quelques minutes, il avait préparé du riz, fait une sauce avec des tomates en boîte relevée de beaucoup d'herbes, d'ail, d'oignons et de quelques épices, un savant mélange qui rendait le plat simple délicieux, en témoignait les bouches pleines et le silence, tous bien trop occupés à savourer. Il finit d'épater ses convives en leur servant un dessert, pomme au four caramélisée au sucre.

« Sanji, tu es un artiste, le félicita Nami.

- Oh oui alors, c'était délicieux, renchérit Chopper en se léchant les lèvres, recueillant ainsi la moindre parcelle sucrée.

- Ne me remerciez pas, j'adore cuisiner. Et toi Marimo, tu ne me félicites pas?

Zoro soupira en entendant le surnom mais inutile de répliquer, il ne comprenait rien à ce type, tantôt agressif, tantôt charmant, une vrai girouette.

- T'as fait chauffer de l'eau et ouvert une boîte de conserve, m'en faudrait un peu plus pour que je sois épaté, tu crois pas?

- T'avais l'air d'apprécier, dis pas le contraire.

- Je sais me contenter de peu, va pas t'imaginer des trucs.

Sanji n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi ça l'énervait à ce point. Sa cuisine. La seule chose dont il était fier dans sa putain de vie et un type avec de la pelouse sur la tête rabaissait sa fierté. Aussi, il se leva brutalement, faisant sursauter le médecin mais ce voyant, il se reprit bien vite et débarrassa pour faire la vaisselle. Encore une fois, Zoro avait été surpris de cette réaction disproportionnée, il s'était régalé, ça s'était vu mais pourquoi avait-il besoin qu'il le reconnaisse à haute voix? Avec leur chance, ils avaient dû ramasser un cinglé.

Nami et Chopper décidèrent d'aller se coucher et le sabreur attendit dans un silence religieux que leur prétendu prisonnier soupe au lait et lunatique ait fini de tout astiquer avec un soin proche de la maniaquerie.

- Bordel, t'as pas bientôt fini? Je voudrais bien aller me pieuter.

- Arrête un peu de râler, un cuisinier ne laisse jamais son outil de travail dans un sale état… mais t'as raison, je finirai demain.

Demain. Le mot le rattrapa à peine sorti de sa bouche. Qu'en serait-il demain? Il se voyait reprendre les rênes dans cette petite cuisine alors qu'il serait sans doute parti, ou mort… Merde!

Zoro avait vu ses épaules s'affaisser, son visage se fermer alors que la seconde précédente, il souriait presque avec son torchon à la main. Cinglé, aucun doute!

- Amène-toi Cook, dodo! »

Et Sanji de sourire au surnom, il venait bien de l'appeler cuisinier, non?

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Bon, ça démarre doucement, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences...**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, pas de critique blessante, ça ne m'apporte rien. Par contre, vous pouvez flatter, j'adore ça! héhé!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Vite la suite, histoire de planter un peu plus le décors...**

**Je remercie encore les anonymes mais franchement, je vois les même noms revenir, inscrivez-vous! Un pseudo et un mot de passe, c'est tout...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 2

Zoro avait ouvert une porte et laissé entrer Sanji dans une pièce minuscule aux murs aveugles, garnie de deux matelas de chaque côté des murs opposés et d'étagères suspendues, chargées de quelques vêtements.

« Coquet chez toi, commenta le cuisinier en jetant un regard dépité.

- Si t'es pas content, tu pourras toujours retourner cramer en plein soleil, ça me gênera pas.

- Laisse-moi partir alors.

Zoro soupira, de plus en plus excédé.

- Bon, ça me plait pas plus à toi qu'à moi tout ça mais beaucoup de gens dépendent de cet endroit, alors en attendant de décider ce qu'on va faire de toi, ben va falloir cohabiter et ce soir, on laisse tomber le souhait de s'égorger, je suis crevé et t'as pas l'air mieux, alors trêve jusqu'à demain, d'accord?

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Exactement!

Et ce disant, il empoigna les deux paillasses qu'il plaça côte à côte contre le battant.

- Tu fais quoi là?, demanda Sanji, inquiet du déroulement de l'opération.

- Je veux dormir et comme je tiens pas à rester éveiller à te surveiller, le problème est réglé. C'est la seule issue, tu te fous entre moi et la porte et ainsi, je suis pénard et tu ne risqueras pas de filer.

- C'est hors de question!

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, l'endroit trop exigu, l'ennemi trop proche. Il n'avait pas risqué tout ça pour…

- Tu vas pas commencer à m'emmerder!

- Laisse… laisse-moi sortir.

- Écoute, je vais rien te faire, ok? On se foutra sur la gueule demain si tu veux mais là, je veux juste m'écrouler et roupiller. Alors m'oblige pas à t'assommer parce que ça me démange et pas qu'un peu.

Sanji ôta ses chaussures et se glissa sur le lit improvisé alors que son compagnon de chambrée enlevait son t-shirt et déboutonnait son pantalon.

- Tu fais quoi là?

Le blond aurait voulu raffermir sa voix mais il avait la gorge bien trop serrée pour ça. Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- Ben je me désape. Quoi?

- Non, rien.

Le sabreur remarqua pour la première fois que le jeune homme avait peur, bien plus que quand la pointe de son sabre s'était posée sur sa poitrine. Et ça le dérangeait, il préférait encore quand il l'insultait. Il devait juste le surveiller, son but n'était pas de le terroriser, il ne voulait en aucun cas ressembler à ces connards de soldats. Jamais. Et il se rhabilla.

- Et comme ça? On peut dormir cette fois?

- Oui. »

Sanji se coucha en chien de fusil, le nez contre la porte, la couverture remontée jusque sous son nez et la lumière s'éteignit.

Le noir. Suffocant. Il avait dix-sept ans et peur des ténèbres comme un enfant car elle revêtaient toujours une allure de punition, de torture. Il faillit demander de rallumer la lanterne mais il n'osa pas, trop de peur, trop de honte, il fallait juste qu'il se calme. Il sursauta quand le sabreur s'allongea à quelques centimètres de lui et il attendit le premier geste, écouta le moindre bruissement de la couverture, toujours avec cette peur au ventre.

Rien, juste sa respiration qui ralentissait, cet homme était champion dans la vitesse d'endormissement. Alors à bout de forces, il se laissa happer par le sommeil.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro fut réveillé en sursaut, Sanji s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il se redressa sur un coude et se penchant, tâtonna dans le noir et lui secoua l'épaule.

« Oï Cook, réveille-toi.

Il sentit le jeune homme sursauter, sa respiration haletante.

« Sanji? Tu rêvais, ça va?

- …Oui, ça va. Désolé.

Le blond était encore submergé par les images de son rêve, et il avait mis quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix de son geôlier et à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Son cœur battait la chamade, le souffle lui manquait et cette obscurité l'oppressait tant et plus.

De son côté, le sabreur aurait voulu se rendormir mais il savait l'horrible sensation que laissait les cauchemars, il ne le savait que trop bien.

- T'excuse pas, on en est tous là ici, je crois pas qu'il se passe une nuit sans que quelqu'un se mette à gueuler.

- Tu… tu pourrais allumer la lanterne?

- Allez, rendors-toi.

- S'il te plait., murmura le blond d'une voix presque implorante.

- T'es chiant, tu sais ça?

Et ce disant, il se levait et rallumait la petite flamme vacillante, la posant à terre à côté du lit et se recoucha. Il fermait les yeux, trop désireux de se rendormir rapidement.

- Zoro?

- Mmh?

- Je… j'ai vraiment envie de pisser là.

- Non, merde, retiens-toi!

- Ce sera pas vraiment possible, t'as vu tout ce que Chopper m'a obligé à ingurgiter? Faut bien que ça ressorte.

- Bon, dis-moi la vérité, t'es une malédiction ou quoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, on m'a jeté un sort et t'es un mauvais génie?

- Exactement! Mais j'ai égaré ma lampe magique avec toilettes intégrées, sinon tu penses bien…

- Pff, ferme-la!

Et vaincu, il se levait, poussait les matelas et guidait son empêcheur de dormir son saoul jusqu'aux latrines. Putain de nuit!

- Magne-toi, on se les gèle!

En effet, les nuits étaient glaciales dans le désert, un véritable choc thermique avec la chaleur caniculaire de la journée. Sanji le rejoignit.

- C'est bon, faut le temps que ça se fasse. Dis, j'ai vu du thé dans la cuisine, ça te dirait pas?

- Et dormir, ça te dirait pas à toi? Tu veux pas un lait chaud et une berceuse pendant qu'on y est? Et puis pas question, je tiens pas à revenir ici dans deux heures alors au lit!

- T'es grognon tout le temps ou juste avec moi?

- Tout le temps et surtout avec toi, t'es insupportable!

De retour dans la chambre, les matelas retrouvèrent leur place avec force, le sabreur légèrement à bout de nerfs.

- Tu veux pas laisser la lampe allumée?

Encore une demande avec sa mine d'enfant effrayé alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il le narguait avec un aplomb évident.

- On doit économiser tout ce qu'on a, c'est pas franchement évident de se le procurer alors…

- Tant pis, ça fait rien.

Zoro éteignit et s'engouffra sous sa couverture. Le blond avait repris sa place. Le sabreur aurait dû profiter de son silence pour se rendormir sans se poser de question, mais encore une fois, quelque chose le dérangeait. Cette chose était la peur dégagée par le jeune homme, elle était presque palpable. Il avait l'habitude de provoquer ce sentiment, il pouvait l'ignorer, même s'en délecter quand c'était lui qui terrorisait sciemment mais cette fois, ce n'était pas son but, du tout.

- Tu sais Sanji, t'es en sécurité ici, personne ne nous trouvera et le seul qui ait envie de te tuer ici, c'est moi, mais pas cette nuit, je suis trop crevé.

- Haha! Tant mieux, on verra ça demain alors. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais, si t'arrives à me foutre la paix, elle sera bonne. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji se réveilla dans le calme, avec l'impression que son sommeil avait été réparateur. Le jour filtrait à travers des fentes dans la voûte du plafond et il s'aperçut que les cloisons de la chambre ne montaient pas jusqu'en haut. Ce peu de lumière le rasséréna.

Tout le contraire de la présence qu'il sentait dans son dos, trop proche. Il se crispa, écouta et n'entendit rien d'autre qu'une respiration endormie. Zoro était tout contre lui, il sentait à travers sa chemise son front entre ses omoplates, une main près de ses reins, ses jambes pliées épousant les siennes. Il sentait sa chaleur, sans doute ce qui avait bénéficié à son repos par cette nuit glaciale. Il s'obligea à l'immobilisme, longtemps ou pas peut-être, mais trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu être seul, entre les dunes du désert pourquoi pas? Cela signifierait qu'il serait alors mort, il le serait sûrement bientôt, après tout, il ne savait rien de ceux qui l'avaient recueilli. Ils s'étaient révélés plus amicaux qu'ils n'auraient dû, même son gardien personnel dont il se passerait bien en cet instant, malgré ses remarques acerbes et son air toujours en colère ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Oui, étrange ce type avec ses cheveux verts, son teint hâlé et ses yeux sombres et surtout cette large balafre qui lui barrait le torse de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, une cicatrice épaisse et ancienne. Il l'avait juste aperçue la veille à la pauvre lueur de la lanterne alors qu'il se déshabillait. Certes, ses propres marques n'avaient pas dû l'impressionner outre mesure, des petites coupures sur son torse, son ventre et son dos, des brûlures de la taille du bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette.

Et sur ces pensées, il eut envie de fumer, de se presser à prendre sa dose de nicotine dont le manque lui faisait dire qu'il était en vie, encore une journée, encore quelques heures. Et tant qu'il pensait à la prochaine bouffée de fumée qu'il avalerait, ça lui donnait un but de continuer à survivre malgré tout.

Une cigarette et ne plus sentir qui que ce soit contre lui.

Il se tourna délibérément avec brusquerie, bousculant le sabreur qui valsa au dos en grognant.

« Putain, mais ça va pas, non?!

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil pour apercevoir le blond assis à côté de lui qui paraissait en colère. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se foutraient sur la gueule le lendemain, apparemment le moment était déjà là. La journée commençait bien!

- Je veux me lever, faut que je prépare le petit-déjeuner alors bouge-toi que je puisse passer!

- Non mais tu te crois où? T'es un intrus ici, essaye de ne pas l'oublier.

- Je veux juste payer ma dette en vous faisant à bouffer et pouvoir me barrer.

- T'es pas encore sorti Blondinet, j'ai jamais dit que tu survivrais assez longtemps pour ça.

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi…

Zoro, en seul mouvement, lui agrippa la gorge d'une main, le faisant basculer et le bloqua sous lui de tout son poids. Il avait bien compris ce que le cuistot craignait, le contact physique, la promiscuité d'un homme, ce qu'il avait dû subir ne devait pas être réjouissant. Mais il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qui était le patron ici.

- Écoute-moi bien, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu crois ou non mais je me suis promis une chose, c'est tant que je serai en vie, mes amis ici ne risqueront rien. Alors tant que je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu foutais dans ce désert sans rien pour l'affronter, je te considérerai comme une menace potentielle. Et si tu continues à m'emmerder, je te jure que je te tuerai sans le moindre remord, compris?

Sanji ferma les yeux, ignorant sa gorge douloureuse, sa mèche avait glissé et découvrait son œil gauche, voilé et barré d'une cicatrice granuleuse qui partait du front jusqu'en haut de sa pommette, large de plusieurs centimètres. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait alors. Zoro voyait son visage défiguré, il était couché sur lui, il voyait, il ne devait voir que ça. Et il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit le vrai lui, mutilé et affaibli, mais il était trop tard. Pourquoi s'en soucier d'ailleurs, il pouvait se montrer aussi mordant qu'il le voulait, il n'était rien. La veille, il avait donné le change, ce matin il n'était plus personne.

- Cook, t'as compris ou pas?

Il hocha la tête, sa voix aurait tremblé s'il avait parlé.

Zoro se releva, il s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir fait subir cette peur. Dès qu'il l'avait touché, il l'avait senti trembler. Bon sang, quand il pensait que l'autre était bien décidé à une bonne baston, il se faisait inerte, semblant attendre un coup ou pire encore. Il aurait juré que son visage avait été brûlé à l'acide, les marques qu'il avait aperçues sur son corps semblaient avoir été faites à des dates différentes et sur une longue période de temps. Qui, quand, comment? Ce jeune gars restait une énigme, il n'aimait pas être dans le doute.

- J'espère que tu sais préparer le café, j'en ai besoin, bien serré. »

Sanji ne répondit pas, aidant à déplacer les matelas et se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine derrière le sabreur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le cuisinier tendit une tasse à Zoro du breuvage très noir et brûlant sans dire un mot. Puis il retourna s'affairer, ayant laissé la pâte à pain lever toute la nuit, il garnit le four et s'appuya ensuite contre le plan de travail, tirant sur sa tige fumante, le regard dans le vide.

Le sabreur s'énervait facilement des surnoms ou des coups de sang du blond mais son silence était encore pire. Mais il fallait reconnaître que son café était fameux, un juste dosage. Il remarqua qu'il avait préparé une autre cafetière, moins corsée.

« Ta clope dès le matin, ça pue!

- Je peux aller fumer dehors, ça me gêne pas.

- Très drôle! »

Sanji haussa les épaules, jeta le mégot et en ralluma une direct derrière. Zoro aurait pu s'énerver mais il était en fait soulagé de l'avoir vu réagir.

Nami et Chopper les rejoignirent enfin, les yeux embués de sommeil mais ravis de l'odeur de pain chaud qui flottait dans l'air et tout le monde passa à table, le cuisinier se révéla charmant avec la jeune femme alors qu'il faisait le service. Le sabreur se surprit de regretter la différence d'attitude mais après tout, il avait l'habitude d'avoir le mauvais rôle, quand on s'engageait à protéger les siens, il y avait toujours de basses tâches, violentes, sanglantes ou simplement désagréables, comme en ce moment. Cette fois, ça le dérangeait plus que d'habitude, les moyens employés lui paressant en-dessous de tout.

Sanji commençait la vaisselle et le médecin s'approchant avec son bol vide surprit le cuisinier perdu dans ses pensées en lui touchant le bras. Celui-ci eut aussitôt le poing en l'air et son autre main le tenait par le col. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il se reprit aussitôt.

- Désolé Chopper, je… je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

- C'est… c'est pas grave, j'aurais dû prévenir.

Sanji se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Zoro s'était senti visé car il avait croisé son regard alors qu'il s'excusait.

- Amène-toi Cook, tu feras ton petit ménage plus tard, on a du boulot.

- Du genre?

- Du genre qui nous défoulera tous les deux, suis-moi. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro, le pantacourt retroussé et torse-nu était au fond du puit, de l'eau jusqu'aux dessus des genoux et levait à bout de bras des seaux de sable mouillé que Sanji allait ensuite vider sur un tas à l'écart, les mains cisaillées par l'anse de métal. Le sabreur avait vraiment une force sans pareille, ses muscles clairement dessinés dans la pénombre et il avait tout à fait raison, le travail calmait très facilement les ardeurs belliqueuses, c'était harassant.

Nami et Chopper les avaient rejoints bien plus tard avec des sandwichs au fromage et quelques gâteaux secs. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre au bord du puit pour ce pique-nique improvisé.

« Vous faites ça souvent?, demanda Sanji dont les épaules et le dos, déjà parés de coup de soleil cuisants sous le frottement de sa chemise, étaient perclus de courbatures.

- Toutes les semaines, répondit la jeune femme, sinon le sable engloutit tout, on a failli se faire avoir au début.

- Ce puit n'est pas très profond, on est sous la terre, pas vrai?

Les autres se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou pas. Zoro reprit la parole vu que ce serait lui qui devrait le tuer si besoin et s'il en disait trop, personne d'autre n'aurait à s'en vouloir.

- C'est exact, il semblerait que ce soit une très ancienne construction dissimulée sous les dunes. On l'a aménagée, on est invisibles depuis la surface.

- Le plafond est tellement haut, impressionnant! Mais comment le soleil filtre jusqu'ici à travers ces espèces de fentes si on est sous le sable?

- Je peux lui montrer?

- Vas-y Chopper.

Et le jeune garçon fila au pas de course, se perdant dans les ténèbres droit devant. Sans doute la sortie, se dit Sanji. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la lumière entra à flots au-dessus d'eux, le médecin balayant une vitre sur laquelle il était debout. Une verrière pour un puit de lumière.

- C'est incroyable!, s'extasia le cuisinier et il sourit en sentant la chaleur de soleil sur son visage. La jeune femme l'imita.

- Oui, on devenait dingues à rester dans le noir. Franky est un super ingénieur, il a construit ça avec du verre armé.

Maintenant que tout était plus lumineux, bien plus qu'avec les quelques lanternes blafardes qu'ils trimballaient, Sanji avait une parfaite vue d'ensemble de l'immense édifice.

Près du puit, une salle d'eau bricolée il ne savait comment mais avec une douche parfaitement fonctionnelle, des toilettes sèches à l'opposé, l'infirmerie droit devant tout près du rayon lumineux et sur la droite, la cuisine puis les chambres plus loin.

La grande salle possédait ce plafond un peu voûté et était sensiblement rectangulaire. Chaque espace était pensé et il comprenait à présent l'étroitesse des chambres, il fallait garder un maximum d'espace vide au centre, sous le soleil, et permettre tout de même un semblant d'intimité. Les cloisons courtes permettaient que chaque pièce bénéficie d'un peu de cette lumière de jour, ne serait-ce que pour se repérer dans le temps.

- Faut balayer plusieurs fois par jour, ajouta Nami, mais au moins il fait clair et il nous tardait que tu sois au courant, qu'on puisse à nouveau en profiter.

- Et combien vous êtes ici en tout?

- Neuf.

- Donc six pour le ravitaillement… Ils reviennent quand?

Chopper baissa la tête et la jeune femme se tordit les doigts nerveusement.

- On les attendait hier, c'est comme ça qu'on t'a trouvé, on surveillait tout mouvement dans les dunes quand on a vu des vautours faire des cercles dans le ciel.

- Ils vont arriver, pas la peine de se biler.

Zoro avait affirmé sans ciller, les deux autres ne semblaient pourtant pas convaincus. Nami se tourna vers le blond, désireuse de changer de sujet. Il était souriant et plein d'attentions avec elle et elle voyait là un moyen de l'apprivoiser, ses relations avec le sabreur ne semblaient pas au mieux.

- Dis-moi Sanji, tu as quel âge?

- Dix-sept.

- Moi dix-huit, Chopper quinze mais nous étions dans la même classe, c'est un petit génie. Tu es un sacré cordon-bleu et la seule école de cuisine du pays était dans notre lycée et si je t'y avais vu, je ne t'aurais pas oublié.

Le cuisinier la fixa une seconde, elle était maligne, il devrait se méfier un peu plus de son joli visage.

- J'allais pas au lycée, tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de notre chef-cuisinier, il m'a tout appris.

- _Notre_ ?, railla Zoro. Tu serais donc un gosse de riche, le genre qui ne se mélange pas avec la basse société?

- Si t'es copain avec eux, t'as redoublé combien de classes Marimo?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était à l'école ensemble, je n'ai que cinq ans d'écart avec Nami, pas vingt.

- Vingt-trois ans? Tu fais vachement plus.

- C'est depuis que t'es là, c'est le soucis, je chope des rides à devoir te supporter!

Nami interrompit le débat qui menaçait de dégénérer à tout instant. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient vraiment pas se supporter.

- Et tu as un nom de famille?

- Désolé jolie demoiselle, mais c'est là que mes confidences s'arrêtent. Allez Marimo, je suppose que tu vas encore vouloir me faire trimer comme un esclave et j'ai le dîner à préparer alors retourne dans ton milieu naturel, histoire qu'on ne se mette pas en retard.

- Je crois que si je découvre que t'es un type bien, je te buterai quand même. »

Sanji se contenta de coincer une nouvelle cigarette au coin d'un sourire et partit chercher le seau.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois.**

**Bien-sûr, un petit compliment ne nuit pas, donc vous pouvez vous laisser aller...**

**à tantôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à mes Mugiwaras! Et à tous ceux qui se seront égarés sur cette page!**

**D'abord un coup de pub... Pioush qui a commencé une fic très drôle, allez voir, vous ne regretterez pas. Et puis Shoku-Uki, du Final Fantasy cette fois, je lui avais demandé un viol, elle me l'a offert, je la remercie tant et plus pour l'émotion ressentie. (si vous trouvez cette phrase bizarre, allez lire, vous comprendrez.)**

**Pour ce qui va suivre, gardez bien à l'esprit que le pays est victime d'une dictature cruelle et despote, sous le contrôle de l'armée, j'aurais pu la décrire tant et plus, histoire d'augmenter le nombre de mots, je préfère vous laisser imaginer... la flemme sans doute... non, pas de doute en fait...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 3

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, les deux travailleurs récupéraient en silence près du puit après avoir pris une douche, la journée avait été longue et épuisante. Alors que Chopper et Nami les rejoignaient, la nuit s'abattit d'un coup, la verrière soudain obstruée.

« Qu'est-ce qu…

Sanji n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche et que Zoro chuchotait à son oreille.

- Tais-toi, Cook, on a de la visite.

Puis il entendit un cri étouffé venant des deux autres, lequel il n'aurait su le dire. La salle n'était plus éclairée que de deux lanternes rougeoyantes, augmentant l'oppression des lieux. Puis il vit Zoro se diriger un peu plus loin et il reconnut le son de deux sabres que l'on sort des fourreaux et il le rejoignit alors qu'il arrivait devant la jeune femme.

- Nami, tu as ton arme?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en lui montrant un revolver.

- Bien, tu restes là avec Chopper et le cuistot, je vais vers l'entrée, si quoi que ce soit… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Toi Cook, tu restes là, je tiens pas à surveiller si tu viendras me planter dans le dos. Nami, s'il bouge, descends-le!

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres et Zoro partit vers l'endroit où Chopper était sorti un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient si gais alors. Sanji ne comprenait rien et se tourna vers Nami.

- Tu peux m'expliquer?

- On a un système d'alarme qui recouvre la vitre de sable, c'est silencieux mais tout le monde est prévenu en même temps.

- Ok, et le flingue?

- On s'est tous mis d'accord, si les soldats parvenaient à entrer, on ne doit pas se laisser prendre vivants, je… c'est à moi de faire ce qu'il faut. »

Le cuisinier regarda Chopper, il pleurait silencieusement, accroché au bras de son amie.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro, appuyé contre la paroi dans l'ombre, attendait. Des bruits de voix lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, ils étaient tout près et aucun doute, c'était bien l'armée qui beuglait ses ordres. Un son l'alerta derrière lui et il se retourna, la lame en avant.

« Fais gaffe, Marimo, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un avec tes trucs!

Zoro écarquilla ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Je suis venu prendre le thé, ça se voit pas?

Le regard du sabreur se posa directement sur la main du cuisinier qui tenait un revolver et il fut un instant tenté de trancher le poignet mais il n'aurait su expliquer ce qui l'en empêcha alors. Peut-être la curiosité, être enfin fixé sur les intentions de l'insolent cuistot.

- Tu as pris son flingue à Nami?

- Ben elle me l'a passé, je suis venu t'aider. Va pas imaginer que je lui ai fait quoi que ce soit, imbécile!

Zoro ne releva pas l'insulte, par contre, il aurait deux mots à dire à la jeune femme un peu plus tard.

- Et tu sais t'en servir au moins?

- Suffit d'appuyer, non?

- Ouais. À condition d'enlever le cran de sûreté, crétin!

- Ah, ouais. J'avais oublié.

Zoro soupira.

- Ouais ben laisse-le pour le moment, tu serais bien capable de me descendre! Y'a intérêt qu'ils soient assez près pour que t'ais la chance d'en toucher un!

- Je serai toujours plus loin que toi et tes cure-dents, abruti!

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas moi que tu vas buter?

- Je l'aurais déjà fait, non?

Le bretteur le fixa en plissant les paupières, intrigué. Trop de doutes, il voulait savoir.

- T'es recherché?

- Non, je faisais de la randonnée dans le désert avec un sac de fringues, des clopes et une seule bouteille d'eau qu'a pas duré une journée! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Zoro!

Ce dernier aurait vraiment voulu le croire, après tout, son discours était cohérent mais il fallait avant tout qu'il se soucie de ses deux amis.

- Va lui redonner ce revolver, j'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes et elle en a besoin.

- Pour flinguer son pote et se suicider? Ça, c'est un super plan!

- Ferme-la. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils leur arriverait si ces salauds les prenaient, hein? Je pensais que toi au moins, tu comprendrais.

Sanji déglutit difficilement, Nami, jolie fille, Chopper, jeune adolescent, il était évident de la suite des événements en cas de capture. On ne comptait plus les viols perpétrés par les soldats, en toute impunité, leur chef le plus haut gradé approuvait, participant le premier aux exactions. Et le sabreur avait deviné ce qu'il aurait voulu cacher à la terre entière, lui aussi était ce genre de victime.

- Je… j'irai le lui rendre s'ils entrent.

- Non, c'est toi qui leur mettra une balle dans la tête, t'as plus le choix maintenant, je peux compter sur toi?

- Promis, t'es content?! Alors arrête un peu de m'engueuler, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça!

Zoro secoua la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'extérieur. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à haute voix, mais il était soulagé que le cuistot soit avec lui, il lui avait même dit qu'il n'étaient pas ennemis, il en avait presque toujours été convaincu mais bon, faire confiance à un inconnu dans ce monde pouvait se terminer très mal. Faire confiance à n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

Des voix, des pas qui s'approchaient, résonnant sur la roche devant l'entrée. L'épéiste suspendit son souffle et serra ses deux armes. Ils entreraient peut-être mais il aurait le temps de faire un carnage, d'ailleurs, pourquoi attendre?

Il avançait d'un pas quand le cuistot le retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Je vais les dégommer un par un.

- Mais t'es pas bien?! Même si tu parviens à tous les tuer, perso j'en doute, chaque unité est suivie, tous ses déplacements notés et quand ceux-là ne reviendront pas, t'auras plus qu'à foutre carrément une pancarte qui indique l'entrée, ils sauront où chercher!

Zoro le fixa une seconde dans l'ombre.

- T'as l'air rudement au courant de leur fonctionnement, t'es l'un d'eux?

- Non! Par contre, j'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir. Ils vont se barrer, y'a plus qu'à attendre.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, le dos contre le mur, écoutant, analysant le moindre son, puis un ordre au loin, des pas qui s'éloignaient et des moteurs qui démarraient. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, Zoro s'engouffra dans le passage plein de ténèbres puis revint quelques instants plus tard.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Sanji se laissa glisser à terre, s'accroupissant au sol.

- Cook, ça va?

- J'ai juste envie de gerber sinon, ça va.

Le sabreur ricana en lui prenant l'arme des mains qui menaçait de glisser dans le sable.

- Si tu peux éviter de le faire sur mes pompes… Je vais prévenir Nami et Chopper, tu nous rejoins?

- Ouais, laisse-moi cinq minutes.

- Ok. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Sanji fut tenté une seconde de gravir cette pente douce qui menait dehors, juste pour voir l'extérieur un instant, puis il se ravisa. Il venait de gagner un peu de confiance de l'escrimeur, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air et bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, son avis lui importait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji, ayant recouvré ses esprits avait retrouvé les trois amis enlacés, les deux plus jeunes en larmes. Il resta un instant interdit, ennuyé de troubler ce moment, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Sanji, viens. »

Nami tendait la main vers lui et il se retrouva entre elle et Chopper, le front contre celui du sabreur. Et pour la première fois, il n'eut pas envie de rompre le contact, il ne craignait pas les deux bras dans son dos, il les tenaient par le cou et il était bien, bien comme jamais. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'apprécier ou alors il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Juste une minute, juste un peu, il regretterait plus tard. Il aurait voulu aussi pleurer avec eux mais ce serait montrer une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre car c'est alors qu'on donnait le droit aux autres de nous maltraiter et il n'était pas faible, il avait survécu jusque là, il continuerait, il le fallait. Mais juste une minute, juste un peu.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à la cuisine, grignoté et bu un peu de thé, arrosé de rhum, même Chopper en avait pris et il avait les yeux brillants. Nami revint sur l'incident, elle avait sans doute besoin d'en parler.

« Pourquoi ces soldats étaient là, on est loin de toute route, loin de tout. Zoro, tu crois que les autres…

- Ils vont bien, j'en suis sûr. S'ils sont tombés sur ce genre de patrouille, ils ont dû se planquer ou alors faire un détours. Et Ace est trop dingo de toi pour te laisser ici!

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Qui c'est Ace?, demanda Sanji.

- C'est mon copain et le meilleur ami de Zoro.

- Et il te laisse toute seule avec un autre mec?

- J'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à redouter, Zoro n'aime pas les filles. »

Le sabreur aurait préféré qu'elle se taise car à voir la mine du cuistot, il était bon pour être classé pervers en plus de mâtons. Merde!

Et il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La petite chambre, la valse des matelas de retour contre la porte.

Zoro tendit son sac à Sanji qu'il avait ramené de l'infirmerie.

« Tiens, tu pourras le laisser ici, j'ai fait de la place sur l'étagère.

Le cuisinier fut le premier surpris de l'attention.

- Merci.

Il sortit un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt.

- Tu peux te retourner?

- Tu sais que t'es grave, toi?

Mais ce disant, il fixait la porte en attendant qu'il se soit changé puis, quand ce fut son tour, il chercha un pantalon de jogging et un polo. Il éteignit et enfin s'allongea, soupirant d'aise, ses muscles douloureux du travail de la journée et encore plus de la tension ressentie quelques temps auparavant. Par contre, il se serait bien passé de la dernière conversation de Nami, si le cuistot avait pu se glisser sous la porte, il l'aurait fait, tant il cherchait à s'éloigner de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ces circonstances, comment on calmait le jeu?

« Bordel, abruti de cuistot, c'est pas la peine de flipper, je vais pas te toucher!

Sûrement pas la bonne méthode, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la patience ce soir de faire dans la dentelle.

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Ben moi si! Tu vas pas faire tout un plat de ce que Nami a dit? Gay, ça veut pas dire violeur et crois-moi, j'ai aucune envie d'un emmerdeur tel que toi! De toutes façons, t'es trop jeune!

- Pff, on n'a que six ans d'écart.

- Non, rajoute une centaine, tu te rappelles, j'ai l'air d'un vieux!

- …

- Sanji… je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, c'est ridicule. Tu sais, ce soir, c'était bien que tu sois là. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais fait une connerie qui nous aurais tous fait tuer tôt ou tard.

Il entendit que l'autre se tournait enfin vers lui, cessant de s'adresser seulement à la porte.

- Heureusement qu'ils sont pas entrés, je sais pas si j'aurais pu…

- Si, tu l'aurais fait, pour Nami et Chopper, tu aurais réussi, j'en suis sûr, on ne les aurait pas laisser passer. On est tous passés par là, mais on a dû faire des choses qu'on ne voulait pas. Avec toi, c'est pareil, j'ai pas envie de te coller mais c'est ma responsabilité, tu comprends?

- Oui, mais des fois, tu pourrais être plus sympa.

- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là! On peut pas dire que tu sois super amical, enfin, juste avec moi, avec les autres tu es un ange!

- Eux, ils sont gentils.

- Eux, ils n'ont pas à se demander comment on tue ses meilleurs amis pour leur éviter de souffrir, moi si. Si les autres reviennent pas, comment je fais, moi? Je sais pas m'occuper des autres, je sais sabrer, c'est tout. Je dois les emmener ailleurs ou rester avec eux ici? Et pour le ravitaillement, je pourrais y aller seul mais il faudrait alors que je les abandonne ou alors que je les emmène mais Chopper ne…

- Stop! Désolé, je me rendais pas compte, je croyais que t'étais juste un sale connard, mais en fait, t'as un cœur.

- Merci, trop aimable.

Sanji laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Non, c'était pour rire, je suis désolé.

Zoro laissa retomber le silence. Le cuistot était lui aussi recherché, tout comme eux et ça, ça créait des liens malgré les doutes et les incertitudes.

- Tu resterais avec nous?, demanda-t-il.

L'offre était si tentante… Sanji prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- J'en sais rien, non, sans doute pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous apporterais plus d'ennuis, vous en avez déjà suffisamment sans moi. En d'autres lieux, d'autres temps, j'aurais bien aimé rester là.

- Tu comptes aller où?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Je veux voir l'océan, au moins une fois, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On vit sur une île, c'est obligé…

- Non Marimo, les gosses de riches, on les enferme dans une prison dorée et on jette la clé. Malheureusement, j'ai trouvé la clé mais atterri sur la plage la plus gigantesque du monde!

- Hahaha! Ouais, t'es pas doué. Et si tu restais et que je te disais que je t'emmènerai voir ton rêve?

- Je me dirais que c'est le plan drague le plus pourri de la terre.

- Non, je t'assure que… Je voudrais vraiment que tu restes, et je te l'ai dit, tu me plais pas.

- Si je te dis qu'on verra, ça te va?

- Non, mais je ferai avec. Mais dis-moi, comment un gamin coupé du monde se retrouve à être recherché par l'armée? T'as volé des bonbons?

- On va dire que oui, comme ça tu seras content.

- T'as vachement de secrets, on dirait. Mais bon, ça te regarde.

- Tout ça, ça veut dire que tu vas me lâcher un peu?

- Désolé Cook, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire de toi, je te l'ai dit, je peux pas mettre en péril cet endroit, si on perd ça, on n'a plus rien.

- Je m'échapperai alors!

- Et je te ramènerai par la peau du cul, tu peux en être sûr!

- T'es vraiment prétentieux Marimo! Ne me sous-estime pas.

- Toi non plus, si je devais te tuer, ça me ferait vraiment chier mais je le ferais, ok? Alors me cherche pas!

- C'était sympa cette conversation, merci, sale con!

- De rien enfoiré! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Puis les jours avaient défilé, occupés de travaux pour ralentir l'invasion du sable qui entrait par chaque interstice. Sanji se chargeait avec bonne grâce de la cuisine et, malgré la fonte des denrées alimentaires, s'ingéniait à offrir le meilleur dans ces conditions.

Les nuits aussi se succédaient, tous épuisés de leurs journées, chacun s'écroulait jusqu'au lendemain et tout recommençait.

Le blond trouvait une quiétude jamais ressentie, un plaisir à cuisiner pour les autres qui semblaient apprécier, ils discutaient avec eux, parfois échangeait un éclat de rire. Il continuait à se chamailler avec le sabreur, juste pour l'emmerder et ça l'amusait de le voir s'énerver, rien de méchant.

Le matin au réveil, c'était toujours la même musique, Zoro s'était rapproché pendant son sommeil mais rien de plus, il gardait toujours une distance respectueuse et Sanji aurait voulu le remercier pour ça, il le faisait à sa façon, sans que l'autre en ait conscience, en ne le repoussant plus alors qu'il dormait.

Puis le cinquième jour. Nami avait les yeux rouges, Chopper guère mieux et l'escrimeur était d'une humeur de chien, très silencieux alors que le cuistot le provoquait, trop taciturne, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et quand il demanda au Cook de le suivre vider à nouveau le puit, avec un jour ou deux d'avance sur le programme, ce dernier comprit. Il avait trouvé une routine agréable ici, sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas les autres, ceux qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus ni n'avaient donné signe de vie, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé combien leurs compagnons pouvaient leur manquer. Alors cette fois, il obéit sans broncher, inutile de lui rajouter une nouvelle ride.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La journée se passa ainsi au travail au puit et Zoro le renvoya à ses fourneaux et finit tout seul.

Douche, cuisine, repas, Sanji était éreinté et personne ne tarda à aller se coucher.

Enfin étendu dans le noir, Zoro soupira d'aise. Son dos était ravi de se détendre, le travail de la journée laissait des traces et il avait bien remarqué que le cuistot avait les postures raides de quelqu'un qui a mal mais qui sait aussi très bien le cacher.

- Dis Marimo,…

La voix n'était pas hostile, juste le surnom mais qui semblait plus un réflexe naturel qu'une insulte.

- Quoi?

- Tes amis… tu comptes aller les chercher?

Zoro était surpris de l'intérêt du cuistot, surtout du fait qu'il semblait avoir deviné ce qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je t'avouerai que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas laisser Nami et Chopper seuls ici et… toi!

- Et si je te promets d'attendre ici, je peux veiller sur eux, je sais me battre.

- J'ai remarqué. Le problème justement, c'est si tu t'en prends à eux.

- Jamais je ferais ça. Jamais, et tu le sais!, répondit le blond avec brusquerie.

- Cook, j'adorerais te croire, d'ailleurs je te crois mais… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont pas tarder de toutes façons. Mais tu peux être sympa quand tu veux, merci d'avoir proposé.

- Tu parles! C'était débile, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne me ferais pas confiance.

Sanji reprit sa position face à la porte, plus déçu qu'énervé mais le résultat était le même. Tout aussi brusquement, Zoro tourna sur le côté, passa son bras autour de la taille du cuistot et se colla à lui. Aussitôt, le blond se tendit comme un arc, arrêtant de respirer. Il sentit le souffle du sabreur dans son cou, tout près de son oreille quand il prit la parole.

- Le manque de confiance, c'est réciproque on dirait. T'as la trouille là, dit-il en le lâchant aussitôt et en s'écartant rapidement. Allez, dors, c'était juste… pour te montrer, c'était con, désolé.

Sanji reprit son souffle, un peu haletant comme après une course, il avait été surpris, un peu de peur qui se diluait rapidement. Il entendit le sabreur bouger, devinant qu'il se tournait de l'autre côté, laissant un maximum d'espace entre eux. Mais sa respiration ne retrouvait pas la quiétude espérée. Le noir, le vide, ça l'angoissait encore plus.

Puis Zoro soupira, jura, se leva et bientôt, la lanterne était rallumée.

- Bon, je te laisse la lumière, d'accord? Alors arrête de flipper, je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû.

Sanji aurait voulu le remercier, touché de son attention mais il le regarda en fronçant son seul sourcil visible. Ne rien montrer de plus, surmonter, lutter.

- T'es vraiment pas économe, toi! Éteints ce truc et… remets-toi comme t'étais, il fait froid, tu me tenais chaud. Après tout, tu te rapproches en dormant et on gèle ici.

- Dis-moi que tu fais ça juste pour m'emmerder, dis-le moi, je gueulerai pas, je veux juste savoir.

- Tu vas me laisser dormir oui?! Tu me fais bosser comme un forçat toute la journée et maintenant, tu fous le bordel!

Zoro éteignit la lampe et se recoucha, prenant contre lui le cuistot, en faisant attention à ralentir ses gestes. Il n'était pas dupe, le Blondinet enterrait la hache de guerre, se faisait sans doute violence.

- J'avais un doute, j'en n'ai plus, t'es cinglé!

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Et le sommeil les cueillit peu de temps après. Sanji avait chaud ce qui rendait ses muscles moins douloureux et il ne se sentait plus seul. Bien-sûr, il aurait préféré vivre ce moment avec quelqu'un comme Nami, il l'a trouvait si jolie mais le sabreur avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le rassurait malgré tout, parce qu'il ne tentait plus de le terrifier comme au début, ou alors comme ce soir, mais il s'en excusait. Et pour lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Étrange sensation que de se sentir vivant.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils furent réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit par un bruit de tous les diables.

« ZORO, CHOPPER, NAMI!

Le sabreur sursauta et se redressa comme un ressort.

- C'est eux! Bouge Cook!

Sanji eut juste le temps de se lever avant de voir les matelas propulsés à travers la pièce et de voir Zoro se précipiter au-dehors. Le reste de la bande était de retour et il prit le temps de s'habiller avant de le suivre, un peu nerveux de la suite des événements.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, ce n'était que cris, rires, embrassades, des gestes d'amitié qui le laissaient perplexe. Des gestes de gens normaux. Il repartait d'où il venait quand Chopper l'interpella.

- Sanji! Viens vite.

Et il se retrouva subitement le centre d'attention de la petite foule et il aurait voulu s'enterrer sous le sable.

- C'est qui celui-là?

Un brun aux cheveux crépus interrogeait du regard ses amis.

Le médecin se précipita.

- Usopp, c'est Sanji, on l'a trouvé dans le désert, presque mort.

Les regards suspicieux le fixaient.

Un grand type baraqué avec les cheveux bleus en banane osa la première question mais il interrogea Zoro sans s'adresser à lui.

- Et il vient d'où?

- Aucune idée, à toi de voir si tu peux en tirer quelque chose, j'ai renoncé.

- C'est louche!

- Mais il est cuisinier, et un fameux!, renchérit Chopper.

- Un cuisinier? Mais c'est génial, t'entends ça Ace?

Le dénommé, brun musclé et couvre-chef orange, Nami pendue son cou, sourit à pleines dents au petit brun qui portait un étrange chapeau de paille.

- Luffy, tout est dit! Bienvenue mon pote! Ben, on va voir tout de suite de quoi t'es capable, je meurs de faim.

Zoro sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins des deux frères goinfres. Sanji se sentait comme ivre, fatigué et ahuri devant autant d'agitation. Celui au chapeau de paille et gilet rouge semblait monté sur ressort, s'agitant, sautant sur tout le monde, un type qui serait sûrement épuisant, à n'en pas douter. Nami s'approcha de lui, le visage éclairé de bonheur.

- Du calme les gars, essayez de vous montrer sous votre meilleur jour, ce jeune homme est plein de bonne manières, tout le contraire de vous autres. Alors Sanji, laisse-moi te présenter ces imbéciles. Les cheveux bleus, c'est Franky et la jolie brune c'est Robin, sa femme. Ensuite, les deux avec les chapeaux, Ace et Luffy, deux frères qui seront fous de toi! Le frisé, Usopp et le beau brun avec le bonnet malgré la chaleur, c'est Law. »

Ce dernier le regardait avec un regard perçant, pas vraiment amical et le cuisinier s'interrogea un bref instant avant d'être entraîné malgré lui par la petite troupe. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand il vit un peu plus loin le type inquiétant qui retenait Zoro et… l'embrassait? Il baissa les yeux et se rendit derrière les fourneaux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Law avait retenu le sabreur par le col et pressait ses lèvres sur sa bouche mais le retour de baiser n'était pas aussi chaleureux que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

« Je pensais être mieux accueilli que ça.

- T'aurais voulu que je t'achète des fleurs?

- T'es de mauvais poil, toi. Un souci?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, vous avez été un peu longs.

- Je t'ai manqué alors.

Et il souriait en coin, sa main se glissant sur l'entrejambe de Zoro. Ce dernier se saisit de son poignet et l'éloigna calmement mais fermement.

- J'ai pas franchement envie, là.

- Je te ferai changer d'avis tout à l'heure…

- J'ai remis tes affaires dans la chambre de Chopper.

Cette fois, Law recula d'un pas, les mâchoires serrées.

- Tu déconnes? Laisse-moi deviner, ça a à voir avec le petit blond?

- Je te dirai que ça te regarde pas, c'était clair entre nous, non? On se faisait plaisir et basta, et là, je dis stop, c'est tout.

- Et si j'étais pas d'accord?

- Je peux toujours te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, c'est toi qui vois. »

Law s'éloigna, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres. Zoro soupira, bon, une bonne chose de faite. Il devait garder un œil sur le Cook et c'était dangereux de le mettre avec Chopper. En plus, Law était très copain avec le jeune médecin, ils partageaient déjà leur chambre avant, alors pourquoi il se fâchait? Ses sous-entendus… Quel con!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji s'activait, improvisant un repas de milieu de nuit avec les provisions ramenées. Il fallait manger tout ce qui était frais rapidement, comme la charcuterie qu'il servait sur des tartines de pain grillé, accompagnée de sauces qu'il confectionnait en un tour de main. Law l'avait fusillé du regard quand il était entré et il avait ignoré l'arrivée de Zoro, ennuyé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de ce qu'il avait vu.

Le sabreur se glissa sur le banc contre le mur à côté d'Ace qui le prit par le cou.

« Mon pote, t'as eu la belle vie ici, j'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, pendant que nous, on risquait nos vies.

Sanji sourit sous le compliment et demanda:

- Marimo, tu veux une bière?

- Ouais, envoie.

Le silence était tombé tout à coup. Ace éclata de rire.

- Il vient de te traiter d'Algue et il est toujours en vie?

- Fais pas attention, il peut être tellement chiant que là, c'est juste un détail.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu en parles, explique pourquoi vous êtes autant en retard.

- Des soldats partout, on a eu un peu de mal à passer, y'a fallu attendre.

- Ouais, ils sont venus par ici aussi. Une raison à toute cette agitation?

Franky répondit au sabreur alors qu'il était aussi surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient eu de la visite ici même.

- Il paraît que le fils de Doflamingo a disparu, ils le recherchent partout.

- Cette enflure a un gosse? Première nouvelle.

Usopp reprit.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il court le bruit que c'est la bande au Chapeau de Paille qui l'aurait enlevé, autrement dit, nous!

- On dirait que ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

Robin avait parlé en fixant Sanji et tous les regards suivirent le sien. Elle continua.

- Un chef-cuisinier a été exécuté, il paraît qu'il était notre complice. J'ai vu ton portrait sur un avis de recherche dans le journal.

Cette fois, le cuistot devint livide, la nausée au bord des lèvres. Zeff…

- Cook, c'est toi le fils de cet enfoiré?

Zoro était presque aussi pâle que le cuistot, la nouvelle venait de lui faire l'effet d'une balle tirée à bout portant. Sanji ne répondit pas, son visage parlait pour lui.

- Sors!, ordonna Zoro.

Il avait jeté un œil à Chopper puis sur lui alors Sanji comprit le message. Il allait le tuer mais pas devant les autres, c'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde. Il avait rêvé quelques heures, le réveil sonnait. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, il allait bientôt se rendormir, pour de bon cette fois et il avait hâte.

- Zoro…, intervint la jeune femme rousse.

- Nami, si tu veux pas recevoir le premier coup de lame, je te conseille de pas la ramener! C'est moi qui me charge de ça, il en a toujours été ainsi alors laissez-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire. Le premier qui s'en mêle, je le dégomme, et vous savez que je le ferai! »

Comme personne n'osait plus intervenir, il suivit le cuistot, récupérant au passage un sabre dans la chambre. L'autre l'attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches, comme si sa propre mort ne le concernait pas, indifférent à la menace, à tout en fait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Alors, c'était bien? Et ce n'est que le début...**

**Allez, je ne veux que des reviews-rayons-de-soleil-, histoire de croire qu'on est vraiment au printemps... Mettez-vous en mode pom pom girl depuis le bord du terrain, histoire que je vois si vous méritez la suite. (HAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à tantôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours, merci aux revieweuses anonymes.**

**Je publie en avance car il faut absolument que vous alliez lire un texte qui m'a émue sur un sujet de société et un ZoSan à tomber! De Maud-Chan "pour un happy ending", cliquez dans mes favoris et je compte sur vous pour lui mettre les reviews qui s'imposent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur ce genre de perle.**

**Sinon, la suite... j'avais promis de prévenir quand il y aurait un chapitre limite pour les plus jeunes (ceci en est un, lisez, ne lisez pas, bien que je considère que je ne fais que décrire ce qui peut arriver à chacun de nous. La vie n'est pas rose, souvent juste un dégradé de gris avec des étincelles couleurs d'arc-en-ciel).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 4

Ils étaient dehors, le sabreur derrière le cuisinier, un clair de lune teintait les dunes alentours d'argent. Sanji alluma une cigarette en observant la voûte céleste, les étoiles, et les éclairs au loin, un orage approchait, de lourds nuages obstruant l'horizon.

Il était presque heureux d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur, depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé dans cet abri, sous la terre. Et pourtant, il le déplorait déjà. Il y avait été une autre personne, avait goûté son anonymat, on l'avait traité comme n'importe qui, jusqu'à ce soir.

Nami, Chopper, Zoro, tous les trois étaient devenus les êtres les plus proches qu'il eut côtoyé, c'était tout dire! Et pourtant, il avait tant apprécié leur présence, il n'aurait pas dû car alors il allait regretter cette existence et il ne fallait pas. Ne rien regretter puisque rien n'avait été bon, il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était autant accroché à la vie, il aurait été si simple de partir, mourir. Sa mère avait eu ce courage, pourquoi pas lui? Non, il était faible, pathétique. Sauf maintenant, il allait mourir, enfin! Il serait libéré de toute cette fange et il regarderait arriver la mort en face. Comme un homme. De toutes façons, jamais il n'aurait le courage de se confronter à nouveau aux autres, voir leur haine, leur dégoût, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, ça avait assez duré.

Ils avancèrent en silence, assez loin. Pour sortir, ils avaient emprunté le tunnel à la lueur d'une lanterne dont la pente débouchait sur un amas de rochers, l'entrée dissimulée par des broussailles caquetées, ils étaient réellement invisibles. On pouvait passer à deux pas et ignorer totalement ce qui se trouvait là.

« Arrête-toi!

L'ordre dans son dos, il agit mécaniquement et stoppa. Tout était mécanique en fait, comme s'il regardait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'ils se promenaient dans le désert silencieux, seulement troublés par les roulements du tonnerre. Il faisait moins froid, l'air rendu lourd par l'atmosphère pluvieuse qui se profilait, que le vent tourbillonnant poussait vers eux, faisant voler le sable dans un courant d'air chaud.

- Pourquoi t'as pas dit qu'il était ton père, ce fumier?

Sanji se retourna brusquement.

- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas! Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, t'entends?! Il n'est que le monstre qui a violé ma mère qui s'est balancée d'un toit en me laissant seul avec lui. Tue-moi mais ne me parle pas de lui!

Zoro serrait nerveusement la poignée du sabre dans sa main, il devait l'abattre puis il abandonnerait son corps près de la ville, les recherches cesseraient alors, ils seraient à nouveau en sécurité. Il avait l'habitude, tuer était presque devenu une seconde nature, pas un plaisir mais plutôt un soulagement à chaque fois qu'une de ses lames transperçait un corps. Il connaissait par cœur les points vitaux, il savait infliger une mort douloureuse ou non, selon l'humeur, selon l'envie. Dans ces moments, il ne ressentait rien, que le vide. Sauf ce soir, alors qu'il devait l'assassiner, ce Blondinet turbulent avec parfois des yeux d'enfants. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il le devait, si seulement le goût acide qui remontait dans sa bouche pouvait disparaître, si seulement ce qui lui serrait autant la gorge pouvait lui permettre de respirer normalement.

Sanji jeta son mégot, la dernière bouffée était inhalée, il pouvait partir à présent. Il se demanda s'il ressentirait le manque une fois là-bas. Où? Y avait-il seulement un ailleurs, plus beau, plus doux? Certainement pas…

- Vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

Mais Zoro hésitait, il ne trouvait pas le courage, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Alors Sanji s'impatienta et déboutonna sa chemise, frappant sa poitrine, la désignant comme cible.

- Fais-le bordel! Mon cœur est là, tue-moi! »

Une première goutte tomba, puis deux, puis cent et le ciel se déchira au-dessus d'eux, l'eau dégoulinant sur leurs visages, le vent faisant flotter la chemise et la mèche blonde.

Et Zoro, à la lumière des éclairs qui se succédaient, voyait les cicatrices sur la peau pâle, qui aurait osé s'en prendre au fils du dictateur? Personne, à part lui, cet homme violent et cruel qui ne souffrait aucune objection. La pluie tombait drue, elle aurait pu cacher les larmes du blond mais ses épaules étaient à présent secouées de sanglots. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le bretteur doutait, son esprit vengeur se rebellait contre cette exécution car il lui était impossible de considérer Sanji comme un ennemi. Il ne l'était pas, il s'était tenu prêt à se battre à ses côtés contre les soldats, il l'avait gardé contre lui pour dormir, ils avaient ri, s'étaient chamaillés, il avait eu envie de le frapper, de le garder près de lui.

Sanji.

Il avait un nom, une identité, une âme, un corps meurtri.

Sanji.

Un bruit mat d'une lame qu'on lâche sur le sable détrempé et l'escrimeur serrait contre lui le cuistot, l'étreignant avec force, presque rage. En quoi était-il différents d'eux tous? En rien, il avait subi, encore pire qu'eux, les coups, les sévices et sûrement les viols, ses réactions parlaient pour lui. Et il avait été seul, tout ce temps, toute sa vie, sans personne pour le défendre, et le seul qui l'avait un tant soit peu aidé à fuir avait été tué.

Le jeune homme se débattit un instant en vain puis finit par rendre les armes, hurlant contre l'épaule, étouffant sous les pleurs. Ses mains s'accrochaient avec l'énergie du désespoir au polo trempé et Zoro continuait de le tenir, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos.

De loin, Ace sourit et s'en retourna vers l'abri. Il avait suivi son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, bien qu'il fut persuadé que Zoro n'aurait rien fait au cuisinier. Mais il était venu, juste au cas où.

Des mois qu'il n'avait pas plu, ça faisait du bien.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les pleurs s'étaient peu à peu calmés, il avait fallu longtemps, le temps d'un orage. La lune revenait éclairer les dunes de sa lumière blafarde. La pluie avait cessé mais son odeur sur le sable restait dans l'air qui se refroidissait. Sanji frissonna, glacé, épuisé.

« On va rentrer se mettre au chaud Blondinet, d'accord?

Sanji ne bougea pas, son nez dans le cou du sabreur.

- Les autres, je… je veux pas les voir, pas maintenant.

- Tu verras personne, on va rentrer dormir, c'est tout.

- Ils vont t'en vouloir.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils m'en auraient voulu si je les avais délesté d'un cuistot aussi bon que toi.

Sanji se recula en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche et osa presque sourire.

- Tu reconnais enfin mon talent?

- T'excites pas, vu les prouesses de tous ceux ici, on n'a pas vraiment de quoi comparer, si ça se trouve, t'es une vrai truffe.

- Pff, t'es vraiment un abruti!

- Peut-être, en tous les cas, je suis trempé, gelé et crevé alors on bouge. »

Ils ne croisèrent personne, Ace avait veillé à ce que la voie soit libre, il y avait eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit et les jours précédents n'ayant pas été de tout repos, il n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir! Tout le monde était allé se coucher, il serait toujours assez tôt de connaître les informations qui leur manquaient sur le cuistot qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer.

La porte refermée, Zoro remit les matelas contre le battant, une habitude à laquelle il ne réfléchit pas. Ils passèrent des vêtements secs et se couchèrent enfin. La lumière à peine éteinte, les larmes revinrent, silencieuses. Le sabreur ne voyait pas mais il entendait cette respiration hachée, retenue du cuistot qui lui tournait le dos. Il le fit tourner comme un enfant, le soulevant à peine pour le poser contre son torse.

« Calme-toi.

Il lui caressait les cheveux, les épaules, ne sachant que faire pour l'apaiser.

- Il a tué Zeff, c'est ma faute.

- Dis pas de conneries, tu ne peux pas être responsable des horreurs de ce malade.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

- Il a fait ce qu'il devait, je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. Tu peux pas revenir là-dessus alors il va falloir faire avec. Mais je suis sûr qu'il t'en voudrait s'il savait que tu te sens responsable de sa mort.

Sanji ricana à travers ses larmes.

- J'aurais déjà pris son pied au cul, c'est certain.

- Je suis sûr que je l'aurais bien aimé, on a plein de points communs, comme celui de vouloir t'en foutre une régulièrement.

Un petit rire échangé, puis Zoro sentit des lèvres dans son cou et une main cherchant à se glisser dans son pantalon. Il attrapa son poignet avec douceur.

- On va tenter de pas faire un truc que tu regretteras demain matin, d'accord?

- Pourquoi, je te plais pas?

- La question n'est pas là, juste qu'il y a peu, je comptais te dépecer, on a eu assez d'émotions pour cette fois, tu crois pas?

- C'est juste pour te remercier.

Et la main cherchait à s'échapper de l'emprise.

- Cook, réponds alors à une question.

- Quoi?

- T'en as envie, toi, là, maintenant?

- Je veux que tu sois…

- Je ne te parle pas de moi mais de toi! T'as envie de sexe, vraiment?

- Mais c'est quoi ces questions à la con?

Zoro se souleva brutalement et le coinça sous lui et Sanji se braqua aussitôt, un réflexe face à l'agression ou du moins ce que son corps considérait comme telle.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire? T'as la trouille, je te jure que… que j'aimerais beaucoup un petit câlin avec toi mais pas comme ça, tu comprends? Je veux que tu le veuilles autant que moi et là, c'est pas le cas, et encore moins pour me… remercier. Et puis, y'a des étapes avant d'en arriver là."

Sanji allait répliquer quand il sentit une bouche chaude se poser au coin de la sienne, très doucement, puis elle glissa, effleurant ses lèvres. La caresse était surprenante, un fantôme de baiser, si léger qu'on ne s'en rendait compte qu'au souffle chaud qui l'accompagnait. Puis la pointe d'une langue passa sur ses lèvres fines, comme si elle les dessinait à son envie, d'un côté, de l'autre, en haut, en bas, puis elle demandait le droit d'entrer. Sanji entrouvrit sa bouche et le baiser le prit de court par sa douceur, sa lenteur et le goût de Zoro, un mélange de saveurs et de sensations qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Un goût que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il avait toujours détesté qu'on l'embrasse, c'était toujours violent, il y avait toujours un goût de sang, des dents qui mordaient, alors on l'asphyxiait avec une pression douloureuse, on lui enfonçait une langue jusqu'à lui déclencher la nausée et les baisers venaient toujours à la fin, quand il avait si mal qu'il n'avait plus la force de rien, même plus de hurler ou de mordre lui-même en retours. Le baiser était le symbole de la dominance, il prenait votre âme quand le corps n'avait plus rien à offrir.

Cette fois, rien de tout cela, c'était de la tendresse, rien d'autre, il lui suffisait de tourner la tête et ça s'arrêterait s'il le voulait. Mais il le voulait si peu que sa main se posa sur le visage de Zoro, une main froide qui se réchauffait sur la peau bronzée, qui épousait la mâchoire qu'il sentait bouger au diapason de la sienne. Et sa bouche suivait sa consœur avec la maladresse de l'inconnu, son rythme qui accélérait un peu, leurs langues qui se caressaient, leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient. C'était chaud, bon comme un dessert sucré, une friandise, bon à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Zoro suça la lèvre inférieure puis se décolla de la bouche trop tentante, s'il continuait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

- Cette fois, on dort Cook!

Et il roulait sur le dos, entraînant le corps mince de l'autre, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Mais il fermait à peine les yeux que des bruits venant de la chambre voisine, cris qui n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec la douleur, le firent soupirer bruyamment.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai! Comme si j'avais pas assez de mal à me retenir!

Sanji rigola, autant de la scène des voisins que de la réaction de Zoro.

- Toi, rigole pas! On va à la cuisine, on va le boire ton putain de thé!

Et Sanji suivit le mouvement. En sortant, l'escrimeur donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte adjacente.

- Je croyais que t'étais crevé Portgas!

- Désolé Zor… Aaaah, Namiiii…

- Quels cons, je te jure!

Arrivés à destination, Sanji fit chauffer l'eau et prépara la théière. Il faisait vraiment froid et il frissonnait. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Usopp et Chopper. Le cuisinier eut un bref moment de pause mais les deux lui firent si bon accueil qu'il se rassura aussitôt. En fait, ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne savaient pas qui il étaient. Ou peut-être qu'ils s'en foutaient, tout simplement. Il servit chacun et posa une bouteille de rhum sur la table, Zoro sourit, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien de corser un peu l'infusion. Beaucoup même!

- Vous croyez que je sors d'autres tasses?, demanda le cuistot.

- Non, laisse, Franky et Robin doivent faire pareil, Luffy doit roupiller et Law se branler, pas de soucis.

- Merci Marimo, c'est vrai que ces détails m'auraient manqué. Par contre vous deux, bien joué d'avoir pris vos couvertures, ça caille!

- Ben allez chercher les vôtres, dit Usopp.

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent, on entendait encore les ébats des deux autres d'ici mais beaucoup moins.

- Non, pas la peine, répondirent-ils tous les deux d'une seule voix.

Chopper enleva la sienne.

- Tiens Sanji, prends la mienne, je vais partager celle d'Usopp.

Le cuisinier sourit et remercia puis il alla se placer à côté de l'escrimeur, lui posant la moitié sur le dos et se calant tout contre lui.

Deux cuisses qui se pressent, un sourire échangé, des doigts qui se joignentsous la table. Vue l'heure, on était déjà demain.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Chopper et Usopp étaient partis se coucher, Zoro s'était endormi allongé sur le banc, son bras replié sur les yeux pendant que Sanji s'affairait en cuisine. Il était allé s'habiller et redoutait déjà de revoir tout le monde alors il préférait mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour le premier vrai repas qu'il leur servirait. Aucun doute que le petit-déjeuner était passé, tout le monde s'était couché tard et le lever serait en conséquence.

Le premier arrivé fut Luffy, toujours coiffé de son étrange chapeau de paille et comme toujours, débordant d'énergie.

« Salut Sanji! J'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

Un instant interdit devant la seule motivation du jeune garçon, le cuisinier s'empressa de répondre.

- J'ai cuisiné la viande, histoire qu'elle se gâte pas, donc rosbif avec haricots verts. Et charcuterie en entrée avec salade de tomate. Et tarte aux poires en dessert.

- T'es le meilleur!, s'exclama le petit brun en plongeant sur un plat, sa main recevant une tape au passage.

- Hé, arrête de piquer dans les plats, je vais te servir.

Luffy s'étonna d'être coupé dans son élan.

- J'aime bien goûter avant.

- Ben ici, c'est moi le cuistot alors comme on n'est pas des sauvages, tu vas t'asseoir et faire preuve d'un minimum de bonnes manières. Et lave-toi les mains!

Sur ces derniers mots, Ace entrait à son tour avec Nami. Il sourit à Sanji et plaça un doigt devant sa bouche et s'approcha à pas de loups de Zoro.

- Portgas, j'ai déjà bien assez envie de t'en mettre une, pousse-pas trop.

Ace éclata de rire.

- Mais dis donc, t'es tout grognon ce matin.

Le bretteur souleva son bras et le fusilla du regard.

- La faute à qui?

- Gueule pas, j'avais pas vu Nami depuis des jours, tu peux comprendre.

- Je peux, ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est pas entendre, vous êtes pas super discrets!

-Allez, fais de la place, j'ai la dalle.

Zoro se releva et ficha un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami qui rigola. Puis ce fut un défilé, chacun arrivant et s'installant, bruyants, se chamaillant, échanges de blagues et de coups gentillets. Chacun avait salué le cuisinier en entrant, comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, Franky lui avait même donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule en passant. Seule Robin s'approcha de lui à un moment où personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Sanji?

- Oui?

Il était nerveux, s'efforçant de sourire sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement mais j'ai eu peur.

- Je t'en supplie, ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais dû dire la vérité dès le début, c'était stupide de ma part.

- Je crois que c'est nous qui avons été stupides, tu n'es pas ton père, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en prendre à toi. Mais en tous cas, heureuse de t'avoir parmi nous.

- Merci.

Elle alla rejoindre Franky et leva son verre.

- Bienvenue à notre nouveau cuisinier! »

Et tout le monde leva son verre en criant alors que Sanji, debout devant sa cuisinière, rougissait. Il aurait pu sourire s'il n'avait croisé le regard de Law, glacial et menaçant, il ne pouvait se tromper, il connaissait par cœur ce genre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Après ce repas où tout le monde était ravi du nouvel arrivant, presque tous se dirigèrent dehors. La veille, ils s'étaient contentés de rentrer les produits frais, il restait à décharger les autres victuailles du camion de l'armée qu'ils avaient volé. Sanji se retrouva avec Nami et Robin pour trier les aliments et les ranger. Il se précipitait pour leur éviter de porter des choses trop lourdes et les deux amies se jetaient des œillades complices, appréciant les attentions du jeune homme.

Elles lui avaient montré une trappe au sol qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors. Celle-ci menait sous terre, une sorte de chambre froide pour stocker les aliments périssables, rafraîchie encore par des blocs de glace.

Robin lui expliqua que Franky avait conçu cette machine à glaçon qui marchait grâce à un panneau solaire qui se rétractait comme le système qui bouchait la verrière en cas de danger. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir produire plus d'électricité mais la taille des panneaux allait à l'encontre de leur discrétion exigée.

Sanji se pressa d'organiser la petite salle garnie d'étagères et l'après-midi se passa ainsi. Nourrir autant de personnes nécessitait de trier les vivres, consommer en premier celles qui ne pouvaient attendre et garder les conserves pour la fin. Il concoctait déjà ses menus dans sa tête, totalement pris par le travail.

Puis il prépara le dîner qui se déroula comme le précédent. Sanji avait du mal à se faire à cette agitation, il peinait à suivre les conversations et avait la malchance de se trouver juste en face de Law qui avait pris place à côté du sabreur. Ce dernier plaisantait avec Ace, ces deux-là avaient un lien évident et ça gênait le cuisinier quelque part. Le bretteur lui avait à peine adressé la parole, s'occupant partout sauf dans la cuisine.

La fatigue, pensa Sanji, ce doit être ça, ça me fout de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis… je ne me rappelle même plus.

Mais il devrait remettre à plus tard d'aller se coucher, il avait encore la vaisselle, ranger, nettoyer. Rien que d'y penser l'épuisait.

« Hey Cook!

Sanji sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro lui parlait

- … Quoi?

- Avec Ace, on va ramener le camion en ville et faire disparaître les traces, tu peux nous faire un casse-dalle avant qu'on parte?

- Bien-sûr. Il vous en faut pour combien de temps?

- Juste cette nuit, on bouffera sur place une fois arrivés et on sera de retour demain, deux jours maxi.

- Ok. »

Les collations rapidement préparées, les deux amis quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Zoro ne lui avait rien dit de plus, il était parti.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Tout le monde devait être couché depuis un moment que Sanji s'affairait toujours. Il se rendit dans la chambre froide pour y déposer les restes bien emballés. Zeff lui serinait sans cesse que son lieu de travail devait être impeccable après son départ.

Zeff… Sa gorge se serra à l'évocation du chef-cuisinier. Cet homme dur et violent qui balançait des coups de pieds à tout le monde… et malgré tout qui lui avait appris à cuisiner, à se battre, à apprécier une activité pour oublier le reste. Il était tout sauf tendre avec lui, il ne l'épargnait pas quand, le lendemain d'une nuit pénible, il le faisait rester debout des heures derrière les fourneaux mais en même temps, il l'occupait tellement qu'il oubliait quelque peu, pour quelques heures. Il l'avait aidé, il était mort.

Il avait réussi à fuir pourtant l'autre salaud arrivait encore à l'atteindre.

Sanji était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas, ou trop tard. Il venait d'être projeté face contre l'un des murs, son visage heurtant violemment une arête de la roche et il sentit sa lèvre inférieure éclater. Juste un détail par rapport au corps qui le pressait contre la paroi et bloquait ses deux poignets dans son dos.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal, lui murmura Law à l'oreille.

- Putain, lâche-moi!

- Ferme-la! Tu es le fils d'une pourriture alors je vais te traiter comme tel. Tu sais que tu dors dans mon pieu? Mais ça devrait pas durer, on dirait que Zoro s'est déjà lassé. Je le connais bien. Et y'a pas de raison pour que ce connard soit le seul à s'amuser.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il tirait un peu plus sur les bras du cuistot, lui créant une tension douloureuse au niveau des épaules. Il aurait voulu se dégager mais l'autre, malgré sa silhouette longiligne faisait preuve d'une force indéniable. Puis Sanji sentit un bras qui encerclait sa taille, l'obligeant à reculer ses pieds alors que ses épaules restaient bloquées contre la roche. Aussitôt, la main faisait glisser son pantalon et son caleçon et se saisissait de son sexe flasque avec brutalité. Il étouffa un hoquet, la panique le gagnant soudainement, l'empêchant de respirer. Mais son corps agissait contre sa volonté et la main qui le masturbait alors faisait durcir son membre. Tout n'était plus que honte et il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, encore moins gémir des sensations qui brûlaient son bas-ventre.

Ainsi, tout recommençait, ici ou ailleurs, son père ou un autre, il ne sortirait donc jamais de cette spirale infernale? Alors il fit comme d'habitude, se soumettre pour ne pas énerver son bourreau, se révéler docile pour que ce cauchemar dure le moins de temps possible. Et surtout, ne pas crier à l'aide, il savait d'expérience que ça ne servait à rien. Il était un étranger ici, Law avait même dit qu'il était une pourriture et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, tant il se dégoûtait lui-même. Alors il abandonna, laissa le haut de son corps servir d'appui puis se cambra à peine, signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de battre, il se rendait.

- Parfait, t'es pas mécontent de me voir tout compte fait. Je te préviens, si tu gueules ou si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te tue!

Law se délectait de cette érection provoquée contre son gré, et que sa menace semblait comprise, l'autre tremblant contre lui, n'offrant aucune résistance. Son excitation n'en fut que plus grande, alors il lâcha les poignets et sortit son propre sexe, le frottant contre les fesses rebondies par de lents coups de reins.

Sanji fermait les yeux, ne pensait plus à rien, comme la veille alors qu'il croyait mourir, il attendait, ne ressentait rien. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de son visage, il attendait.

Le brun, rassuré de ne pas avoir à se battre, choisit de caresser le sexe entre sa main plus doucement, son pouce tournant autour du gland, ses doigts montant et descendant. Il aurait pu le prendre, là, à sec contre le mur mais il s'en empêcha, il voulait seulement l'humilier, ça suffirait bien pour cette fois à le satisfaire. En fait, ce blond le dégoûtait par ce qu'il représentait: sa chemise de soie, sa cravate, ses belles manières… Juste un morveux qui avait fugué, se figurant sans doute vivre une aventure loin de son palais. Même Zoro s'était laissé avoir, pourquoi l'avait-il épargné? La pitié n'était pas sa première vertu, il ne l'en croyait même pas capable. Le fils d'un monstre ne pouvait être qu'un monstre. Il aurait voulu le lacérer avec un de ses scalpel mais pourquoi se salire? Non, il voulait qu'il parte de lui-même, qu'il foute le camps sans que ses amis lui tombe dessus et quoi de plus motivant que la terreur? Oui, il allait le terrifier sans se salir les mains, juste lui prouver qu'il n'était qu'un objet sans importance et que d'une seule main, il pouvait tout contrôler de lui, même un orgasme dont il ne voulait pas.

Puis il serra sa poigne et accéléra ses mouvements tout en se déhanchant toujours, de plus en plus vite, son bassin claquant contre la peau pâle.

Sanji étouffa son gémissement en se mordant la main lorsqu'il finit par jouir, sa semence se répandant sur ses vêtements. Puis il sentit l'autre, celle qui lui dégoulinait dans le bas de son dos, le souffle du chirurgien dans son cou, son râle de plaisir.

Le corps de Law se décolla aussitôt.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, on ne veut pas de toi ici! »

Une dernière parole acide et il sortait, le laissant seul. Sanji se sentait sale, souillé, mais au moins il ne souffrait pas, juste un peu sa bouche dont sa langue recueillit le sang. Il remonta ses vêtements et devant l'évier de la cuisine, se nettoya avec un torchon de vaisselle humide, les gestes mécaniques.

Et toujours sans penser à rien, il quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre où il se changea, jetant le plus loin de lui ses vêtements souillés de sperme et se coucha, prostré sur lui-même et s'endormit. Il était tellement fatigué.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Je me suis longtemps torturé les méninges pour la fin de ce chapitre (trop, trop peu...). Je crois que c'est un juste milieu. Law est chirurgien, intelligent, je ne crois pas qu'il prendrait le risque de créer des séquelles physiques. Et puis le corps guérit et ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche à blesser le plus. **

**Pour les âmes sensibles, ce sera bien pire ensuite alors si vous n'avez pas aimé, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas continuer. Il serait bien inutile alors de m'envoyer une review assassine.**

**Sinon, un petit com fait toujours plaisir alors ne vous gênez pas...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Après avoir frôlé la crise de nerf suite à mon PC bloqué par le virus Hadopi, me revoici! Heureusement que j'ai des talents de hackeuse, je crois que j'aurais pu devenir une meurtrière sinon!**

**Désolée pour celles à qui je n'aurai pas répondu aux reviews ou PM, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans cette correspondance. Mais un grand merci à toutes.**

**La suite... **

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 5

Zoro et Ace venaient de rentrer, au milieu de la nuit. Ils s'étaient hâtés mais les soldats étaient partout, ils avaient dû abandonner le camion avant d'entrer en ville, mené à bien des affaires courantes et avaient marché de nuit, se cachant dans la journée. Presque deux jours, ils n'avaient jamais mis aussi longtemps. Ils avaient pris une douche rapide et décidé d'aller se coucher directement, ils étaient épuisés.

Le sabreur voulut pousser la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci résistait. Il frappa à peine, de peur de réveiller quelqu'un.

« Oï Cook, c'est moi.

Un bruit de mouvement et le panneau qui tournait sur ses gonds.

- Ben alors, tu peux plus te passer de la porte Blondinet?

Une bougie brûlait sur le sol, il avait gardé une lumière pour dormir. Zoro ressentit une pointe d'orgueil, quand il était là, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il allait le narguer à ce sujet mais Sanji était fuyant. Il ne le regardait pas, ne disait rien. Et son silence était assez bizarre, presque autant que ce qui attira son attention. Le bretteur souleva la lanterne à bout de bras à hauteur de son visage et vit une tuméfaction au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est quoi ça?

Sanji se contenta de détourner la tête en poussant le matelas contre un mur et de se laisser choir dessus, toujours très occupé à regarder le sol. Zoro s'accroupit devant lui en posant la lampe au sol.

- Cook, il s'est passé quoi, là?

- Rien.

- Tu sais, on se tape dessus tout le temps ici, faut pas t'en faire. Alors, c'était avec qui? Luffy?

- Non.

- On élimine Chopper, les filles, avec Franky, t'aurais plus de tête… Usopp alors?

- Bien-sûr que non! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?!

La réaction agressive du cuistot le surprit, les noms…

- Le salopard!

Zoro se releva comme un diable, balança la porte contre le mur et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres à peine éclairées par une seule lanterne qui brûlait continuellement au centre de l'édifice. À l'autre bout de la suite de chambres, il ouvrit une porte à la volée et se précipita sur une silhouette allongée. Le jeune médecin ne put retenir un cri effrayé.

- Excuse-moi Chopper, siffla Zoro entre ses dents serrées, j'ai deux mots à dire à Trafalgar. Amène-toi, connard!

Et il le souleva par le col de son pull, le traînant derrière lui mais il était à peine arrivé dans la grande salle qu'il explosa et lui envoya un direct en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol. Il aurait dû attendre qu'il se relève mais il perdait tout contrôle. Il était assis sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces, Law ne pouvait que se recroqueviller sur lui-même, tentant de protéger son visage de ses bras.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait?! Je vais te buter!

Il l'aurait sans doute fait si Ace et Franky ne l'avaient pas attrapé et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour le retenir alors qu'il tentait de se soustraire à leur poigne.

- Zoro, calme-toi!

Son ami tentait de le maîtriser mais il savait que lorsqu'il était sujet à ces accès de rage, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Il se prit d'ailleurs un ou deux coups. Law se relevait, assis au sol, le visage en sang, crachant de la salive rougie.

- Comment tu peux défendre ce type Zoro? Tu as oublié ce que nous a fait son père, pendant que lui devait vivre dans son palais de conte de fée? Il portait des chemises en soie pendant que nous on était recouverts du sang de ceux qu'on aimait! Et t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a pris son pied.

Le bretteur s'immobilisa aussitôt. Les deux autres se demandaient s'ils pouvaient le lâcher.

- Demande à Chopper ce qu'il y a sous la soie. T'es vraiment un pourri! »

Il se dégagea avec des gestes brusques et emprunta le tunnel de sortie.

Le bruit de la bagarre avait réveillé tout le monde et tous attendaient dans un silence inaccoutumé. Franky s'avança et aida Law à se relever, il avait le visage en sang et grimaçait en se tenant les côtes.

« Law, tu nous expliques?, demanda le chef de la bande.

- J'ai rien à dire, fous-moi la paix!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sanji? Je lui ai demandé quand j'ai vu sa blessure au visage, il a dit qu'il s'était cogné bêtement. En fait, c'était toi.

Law le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Chopper s'avança.

- Allons à l'infirmerie, je vais te soigner. Et je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on a vu quand on l'a retrouvé dans le désert. D'ailleurs, on aurait dû vous le dire.

Ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux et le jeune garçon commença de désinfecter ses plaies.

- Tu lui as fait du mal?

Le chirurgien baissa les yeux, il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui mais l'avis du jeune garçon lui importait, ce dernier le considérait depuis toujours comme une sorte de héros et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- Chopper… c'est le fils de ce salopard, je refuse qu'il vive avec nous, avec toi, pas après ce que tu as vécu.

Le jeune médecin se précipita dans ses bras, cachant ses yeux humides.

- Law, je t'adore mais il faudra que tu t'excuses, d'accord? Sanji n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Et il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il avait fallu du temps à Zoro pour se calmer, seul, dehors, dans le noir. Il connaissait Law depuis longtemps. Un chirurgien, froid, méthodique. Et ils couchaient ensemble parfois, des échanges souvent brutaux mais pas désagréables, un commun accord, sans attaches, il n'en voulait pas. Du sexe pour du sexe, rien d'autre. S'il n'était pas là, il ne lui manquait pas, bien qu'il fut content de le retrouver et de partager son lit.

Il était parti deux jours, sans lui parler, sans rien expliquer, comme si les autres pouvaient se contenter de rester dans l'ignorance comme lui il aimait le faire. Quand il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une information, il ne demandait rien ou alors il l'oubliait. Quelle importance?

Sauf que cette fois, le Cook en avait fait les frais, comment, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il en devinait assez. Ce Blondinet qu'il avait hâte de retrouver ce soir, Ace s'était foutu de lui et avait râlé quand il aurait voulu faire une pause. Mais en fait, ça faisait des jours qu'ils vivaient collés l'un à l'autre et tout à coup, la coupure avait été brutale, réveillant comme un manque. Il pensait que ce voyage serait rapide, ils avaient été retardés par toutes ces allées-venues de soldats et il s'en était voulu. Le cuistot ne connaissait personne à part Nami et Chopper et leur bande désaxée pouvait être assez terrifiante quand on ne les connaissait pas, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu coupé du monde depuis toujours. Et Law… Tout était de sa faute. Merde!

Il retourna à sa chambre et y trouva le cuistot habillé en train d'entasser ses quelques affaires dans son sac à dos.

« Tu fais quoi, là?

- Je m'en vais.

- Assieds-toi!

Le ton était dur, le sabreur était épuisé et à bout de patience.

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordre, fous-moi la paix!

Zoro s'avança vivement et n'eut que le temps de lever un bras pour arrêter une semelle qui lui fit vibrer les os. Mais il avait à peine encaissé le choc qu'il se jetait en avant, attrapant Sanji par la nuque dans une poigne de fer et le balança sur le matelas.

- Fous ton cul là-dessus et ne bouge pas! Je te préviens, si tu m'y obliges, je te refais ta belle gueule en moins de deux!

Le cuisinier se contenta d'obéir, lui rendant son regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Que je baisse mon pantalon, tu préfères que je sois sur le ventre ou sur le dos? À genoux? Demande, au point où j'en suis…

Zoro soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'une façon totalement désabusée. Encore une fois, il ne le comprenait pas, il pouvait balancer des coups terribles, l'instant suivant, il offrait…

- Bordel, tu vas me faire péter un plomb, tu sais ça? Bon, je suis pas doué pour ça mais si tu veux en parler…

- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré?

- … Quoi?

- La veille que tu partes, tu m'as évité toute la journée et tu t'es barré. Pourquoi?

- D'abord, j'ai jamais fait ça, je voulais juste que tu te sentes… libre, que j'étais plus là pour te surveiller. Enfin bref, tu crois pas qu'on a un souci un peu plus important, là? J'ai failli tuer ce connard de Law…

- Je t'avais rien demandé!

Zoro planta les yeux dans les siens.

- Tu te fous de moi? Tu crois que je n'allais pas réagir? Je me sens un peu responsable sur le coup.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi et j'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes comme si j'étais un gosse!

- Ah non? Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas éclaté toi-même? C'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas capable.

Sanji baissa la tête, un peu honteux d'avouer une faiblesse qui le dérangeait plus que l'agression elle-même.

- Je me suis laissé surprendre, ça fait moins mal si on se laisse faire. Une fois que la partie est perdue, faut juste attendre.

- J'y comprends vraiment rien à ta façon de penser. Et demain, on bouffait tous à la même table en rigolant?

- Non, je t'ai dit que je partais.

- Et depuis quand cette belle idée?

- Depuis toujours, j'ai jamais dit que je restais. J'ai juste attendu que tu reviennes, je ne voulais pas partir en traître.

- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi?

- Parce que ça fait un an, onze mois et trois jours que j'ai appris à vous haïr, vous tous.

Cette date, très précise, il n'aurait pas pu en jurer mais elle correspondait très bien à l'un des pire moment de leur vie.

- Tu nous hais? On ne te connaissait pas…

- C'est le jour où vous avez provoqué Doflamingo et c'est depuis ce jour qu'à chacun de vos actes, j'ai endossé votre responsabilité à votre place. Juste parce que j'avais le même âge que Luffy, j'avais quinze ans.

- Bon, là, il me faut un verre alors amène-toi, on va continuer cette conversation dans la cuisine. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro s'était installé sur le banc et vidait son deuxième verre de rhum. Le cuisinier, assis sur le plan de travail, fumait d'une façon distraite. Seule une lanterne posée sur la table diffusait une pâle lueur rougeoyante.

« Cook, si tu savais qui on était depuis le début, pourquoi t'es resté alors?

- J'en savais rien, je l'ai compris au retour du groupe. _La bande au chapeau de paille_, j'ai compris quand Usopp en a parlé.

- Tu ne savais rien de nous?

- Non, rien, juste que vous l'aviez défié, un jour de parade. J'étais enfermé, isolé de tout et de tous, je l'évitais du mieux que je pouvais mais il ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de moi. Sauf ce soir-là. Il est venu dans ma chambre et… ce fut le début. Et plus vous faisiez parler de vous, plus il devenait violent. Tout ça parce que Luffy n'a pas ôté son ridicule chapeau devant lui.

Le bretteur encaissa la nouvelle. Tout s'expliquait et il en ressentit une étrange culpabilité alors qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient rien contrôlé et qu'en quelques minutes, leur destin à tous avait été scellé.

- Ouais, on peut voir les choses comme ça. En fait, quand il est passé devant le lycée, Luffy a compris qu'ils voulaient lui prendre ce chapeau, c'est la dernière chose qui lui reste de son père, alors il a désobéi aux ordres. Aussitôt, son exécution a été décidée, là, devant tous les élèves. Ace est son frère, moi son ami alors on a foncé. Et par un effet de groupe, les élèves ont voulu faire front face aux soldats, des cailloux contre des fusils. On a perdu, on a fui, embarquant avec nous Usopp, Nami et Chopper. Luffy était blessé, il a encore une cicatrice impressionnante sur la poitrine, et celle sous l'œil aussi. Usopp a pris une balle dans une jambe mais on a réussi à filer et Chopper nous a emmené chez lui, ses parents étaient médecins et ce sont eux qui ont appelé Law, un de leurs amis chirurgien, pour réparer les cas les plus graves.

Zoro stoppa son récit quelques secondes, il tournait entre ses doigts son verre à moitié vide puis il reprit la parole.

- Le troisième jour, les soldats sont arrivés, je ne sais pas si on a été balancés ou quoi, il y avait une trappe dans la cuisine, les parents de Chopper nous ont fait descendre… Ils ont été torturés pendant des heures, jamais aucun d'eux n'a dit que nous étions juste sous leurs pieds. Sa mère m'avait fait promettre de ne pas intervenir et de tout faire pour sauver son fils. Je l'entends encore hurler, je me maudis tous les jours d'avoir été soulagé de ne plus l'entendre quand ils lui ont tranché la gorge. Je ne te défends pas parce que tu es un gosse, je défends tous ceux ici car c'est ma dette envers elle, ce que je lui dois.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de continuer son récit face au cuisinier qui le regardait.

- Ensuite, Franky était un professeur, il a pris des risques énormes, il a emprunté un camion et est venu nous chercher, nous a fait évacuer avec sa femme. Je connaissais cet endroit, on l'avait trouvé par hasard avec Ace et Luffy alors on s'est planqués. Et pour subvenir à nos besoins, on vole les soldats.

Sanji ne l'avait pas interrompu, il n'aurait pas pu prononcer une parole, sa gorge trop nouée. Combien de vies gâchées, des enfants qui avaient été abattus dans leur lycée? Lui abandonné à un homme qui jouissait à le torturer, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Et il n'avait appris que la haine envers ceux qui souffraient autant que lui. Cette haine qui lui donnait la force de rester en vie, encore un jour, encore une nuit. Pauvre Chopper, c'était abominable.

- Je ne savais rien.

- Et maintenant que tu sais, tu nous détestes toujours?

- Je… j'en sais rien. Je ne veux plus penser, je veux juste… partir.

- Très bien mais ça devra attendre Cook, le jour ne va tarder à se lever et il est hors de question de naviguer dans le désert en pleine canicule, tu te souviens comment ça fait? Alors viens, on va se coucher, je suis crevé.

Zoro s'était levé et l'attendait. Sanji se décida à sauter de son perchoir.

- Je partirai ce soir alors.

- C'est ça. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les habitudes revenaient sans besoin d'y réfléchir, Zoro eut un sourire un peu triste en y pensant, tous les deux se tournant le dos le temps de se changer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir mais il était trop fatigué, il y penserait plus tard. Il venait de retirer son t-shirt quand la lumière s'éteignit, les plongeant dans un noir d'encre.

« Merde! Bouge pas Cook, je vais la rallumer.

- Non, laisse.

Zoro sentit alors le torse du cuisinier se coller dans son dos, peau contre peau. Il faisait noir, il ne pouvait se fier à sa vue, juste ses autres sens alors obscurcis par la fatigue. Des bras aux muscles fins et nerveux étaient venus entourer sa taille, des doigts glissaient sur son ventre, faisant contracter ses abdominaux sous la fraîcheur du contact. Le cuistot était gelé.

- Euh, Sanji…

- Quoi?

Le sabreur sentit qu'on déboutonnait son pantalon, il en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis les mains fines glissèrent, faisant descendre avec lenteur les deux couches de vêtements. Le passage du tissus réveilla une érection qui se trouva bientôt prisonnière d'une main dont il n'arrivait pas à suivre les méandres, son esprit un peu confus de la situation. Les doigts étaient là puis disparaissaient, revenaient, caressaient, s'envolaient pour mieux le saisir. Il sentit que le cuisinier le poussait sur le côté, tout en continuant de le toucher. Il buta contre un des matelas, jura, Sanji ricana et ils se retrouvèrent emmêlés sur la couche.

- Ce serait vachement plus pratique avec de la lumière.

- Mais beaucoup moins drôle Marimo! Laisse-moi faire.

Cette fois, Zoro était sur le dos et il sentit brusquement que le cuisinier se détachait de lui. Il s'assit brusquement et son premier réflexe fut de happer le vide d'une main, cherchant à l'empêcher de fuir. Mais le son d'un froissement l'arrêta en plein mouvement, puis il sentit qu'on lui retirait ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements et au bruit, le cuisinier faisait de même, sans doute debout, à un pas vers sa gauche. Un autre bruit, un poids qui faisait pencher le matelas, sur sa droite cette fois. Puis une main qui s'appuyait sur son épaule, franchement, et le cuistot s'asseyait sur ses cuisses. L'escrimeur enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Il fallait qu'il redevienne réel, l'espace semblait s'étirer, se mouvoir, lui qui avait un sens de l'orientation désastreux, il lui semblait être perdu dans cette minuscule chambre. Il avança les lèvres, rencontra une commissure mais le cuisinier détourna son visage, offrant sa joue, son cou, mais pas sa bouche.

Sanji ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, ce soir, il faisait ce que son corps demandait, un peu de chaleur, un contact avec un homme qu'il appréciait, qui l'énervait, qui lui demandait de rester. Alors non, pas de baiser, pas comme l'autre fois car il savait que sinon, il n'aurait plus la force de partir. Du sexe pour du sexe, essayer pour la première fois avec quelqu'un dont il avait envie, qui lui plaisait, oui, vraiment, il le tentait ce type étrange aux cheveux verts.

Zoro fut un instant interdit du refus du blond. Pourquoi? Pourquoi détourner ses lèvres? Ils n'avaient jusqu'alors échangé que ça et il aurait voulu retrouver ce goût de tabac, cette douceur de cette bouche. Pourquoi?

Les doigts fins s'emparèrent à nouveau de son membre qui se gonflait à chaque seconde sous la prise. Alors Zoro remonta ses paumes le long des cuisses fines, il allait à son tour saisir le sexe du cuisinier quand celui-ci se souleva tout à coup. Zoro crut qu'il lui échappait mais non, la caresse continuait, le faisait frémir. Ne voulait-il pas qu'il le touche?

Il laissa échapper un râle autant de plaisir que de surprise, le blond venait de s'empaler sur son membre tendu, brutalement, et tous les deux gardaient à présent une immobilité dans un seul but, réduire la douleur. Zoro lui entoura la taille.

- Putain, Sanji!

- Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas?

- T'es pas sensé en sortir blessé!

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon corps sait ce qu'il faut faire, la douleur n'est pas si terrible.

Il prenait appui sur les épaules du sabreur et ses lèvres se posaient dans son cou alors qu'il se soulevait et se rabaissait le long de cette hampe qu'il trouvait brûlante en cet instant, la chaleur se répandant, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Zoro avait placé ses mains sous ses fesses, il accompagnait le mouvement qui s'accélérait, encore et encore. Il le laissait faire, se laissait emporter par ce Blondinet au corps nerveux qui imposait le rythme, qui lui déclenchait des sensations incroyables, comme une ivresse qu'il n'atteignait jamais avec l'alcool.

Et le cuisinier écoutait ses propres perceptions, cette chaleur le surprenait, elle montait de son ventre et semblait courir le long de ses veines et de ses artères, elle courait partout, couvrait son corps de sueur qui se mélangeait à celle de Zoro qui haletait tout près de son oreille, qui gémissait parfois comme un souffle rauque. Sanji lui donnait du plaisir et il ne pensait qu'à ça, voulait le combler mais ses propres sensations lui faisaient tourner la tête, il aurait voulu penser, réfléchir mais son corps bougeait seul, trouvait et perdait le rythme, des sons sortaient de sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, son membre pressé entre leurs deux ventres palpitait, demandait et retardait la délivrance. Bordel, comment pouvait-il perdre le contrôle à ce point? Non, il ne fallait pas .

- Sanji…

L'escrimeur venait de prendre son visage entre ses mains, sa bouche se posait sur la sienne ouverte, avide d'air. Quand il avala un gémissement de son amant, plus rien n'était important; leurs deux bouches se pressaient, se caressaient sans violence mais sans douceur non plus, un besoin de sentir l'autre, une frénésie qui les faisaient dérailler et leurs langues qui se caressaient puis se repoussaient, qui dansaient puis luttaient. Sanji avait enroulé ses bras autours de sa nuque, s'accrochant à lui pour s'en rapprocher encore, se presser contre lui. Le temps de reprendre une brève respiration et le manège recommençait. Leurs souffles courts s'échangeaient, se mêlaient, se mélangeaient, baisers saveur tabac, embrassades à la succulence de rhum, et tout se mêlait avec harmonie, les deux corps excités l'un contre l'autre, les bras qui s'étreignaient, les mains qui caressaient, celle qui masturbait son sexe à une cadence infernale.

- Haaaah, Zoro…

L'orgasme vint, trop tôt, trop tard, trop bon… Il les secoua dans le même temps, celui de l'un provoquant l'autre et vice-versa. Sanji avait alors planté ses dents dans l'épaule du bretteur, surpris par la violence de la sensation alors que deux bras puissants lui broyaient la taille.

Haletants, ils attendaient que le feu se calme dans une étreinte devenue lascive. Sanji se souleva un peu pour libérer le sexe qui palpitait encore en lui mais cette fois, Zoro ne le laissa pas s'échapper, il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant avec lui le jeune homme.

- Cuistot de malheur… pas question qu'on bouge ces putains de matelas pour t'empêcher de filer, alors je te préviens, je ne te lâche pas.

- Faut qu'on se nettoie, j'ai… nos ventres…

- Et alors?

- Je…

Sa voix était presque plaintive, comme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la lumière une fois. Zoro s'en fichait d'être recouvert de sa semence, mais si c'était important pour lui…

Son bras chercha à tâtons, il trouva un bout de tissus.

- Tiens.

- Je crois que c'est ton t-shirt.

- On s'en fout, de toute façon, je te laisserai pas sortir d'ici alors ou tu t'en contentes ou tu fais sans.

- T'es vraiment un homme des cavernes.

- Hahaha! Ouais, pense ce que tu veux. »

Sanji se servit du vêtement et dès qu'ils eurent terminé, une poigne de fer l'attira sur la peau chaude de l'escrimeur qui les recouvrit avec la couverture qui était dans un coin, seule sa hanche et une de ses jambe était en contact avec la couche, tout le reste de son corps reposait sur les muscles puissants de son amant qui lui embrassa les cheveux dans un geste tendre. Le cuisinier posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule, on aurait dit que cette place était faite pour lui, son oreille percevant au loin les battements du cœur, comme s'il écoutait le ressac des vagues dans un coquillage, un bruit d'océan, et ce son lancinant finit par l'endormir.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez plein de gentils coms si vous voulez la suite... oui, c'est du chantage!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**Merci à mes Mugiwaras, je n'ai pas répondu et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été touchée par vos petits mots. Vraiment, merci, vous êtes une fameuse équipe! (à défaut d'équipage, à défaut de bateau...). XD**

**Sans toute cette pénible mésaventure, je ne serais pas ici. Comme quoi les hasards de la vie... **

**Bref, lisez, lisons!**

**La suite…**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 6

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Des bruits de pas et de voix réveillèrent Sanji, les autres se levaient et allaient rejoindre la cuisine. Les bras qui le ceinturaient s'étaient relâchés pendant le sommeil et il se souleva un peu mais ce simple mouvement fit raffermir la prise d'un coup.

« Marimo, faut que j'aille préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans toi, reste-là.

Sa voix était encore engourdie de sommeil. Le cuisinier allait répliquer quand tout à coup, la lumière entra violemment dans la petite chambre, l'un des habitants venait de dégager la verrière du sable entassé pendant la nuit. Il plongea la tête dans le cou du sabreur, tirant sur lui la couverture par dessus son crâne. La panique le gagna aussitôt, il allait voir, il ne fallait pas…

- Sanji? Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

- Je dois m'habiller, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes.

- Ben après ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, je crois que je peux te voir à poil, je devrais m'en remettre.

- T'es vraiment con Marimo! Tu peux bien voir mon cul, je m'en fous mais pas le reste.

- T'as une vision vachement personnelle de la pudeur. Sors de là!

- Non!

- Cook…

- Non, je te dis!

- Je n'ai aucune patience.

Et sur ces mots, il les fit basculer tous les deux, inversant leurs positions. Sanji se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains. Zoro le regardait, perplexe puis il sentit un léger tremblement.

- Du calme, ok? Tu vas te détendre cinq minutes car là, je pige que dalle.

- Je veux pas que tu me vois, ces marques, je veux pas.

Sa voix se faisait murmure, presque suppliante.

- Je les ai déjà vues, quand on t'a trouvé, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire.

Le sabreur roula sur le côté et tira sur la couverture pour les recouvrir tous deux et le cuistot s'empressa de se cacher dessous.

- Cook, t'es vraiment un gamin! Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis, pas vrai?

Sanji sortit son œil, son sourcil enroulé froncé.

- Comment ça?

- Zoro, les sabres, les cheveux verts… ça te dit vraiment rien?

- T'es con ou quoi? Je sais rien de vous, à part ce que tu m'en as dit!

- Con? Tu vas t'en prendre une dans pas longtemps!

- Vas-y, tant que tu fermes les yeux, je m'en fous.

- Mais c'est vraiment une obsession!… Tu viens de baiser avec un assassin, c'est pas pire?

Lui aussi avait baissé la voix mais son ton était dur, froid. Sanji le regarda, il observait le plafond, ses mâchoires soudainement serrées.

- Le pire, c'est que je dois être le seul à ne rien savoir.

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier se glissa contre lui, cachant son visage derrière sa mèche. Zoro lui en voulait quelque part, il aurait voulu le lui cacher, pas par honte ou remords, rien de tout ça mais juste parce qu'il le regardait sans le craindre, il lui criait dessus, l'insultait… tout ce que personne n'osait faire, même pas son meilleur ami. Avec lui, il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, pas longtemps mais assez pour apprécier. Il lui en voulait mais il ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules, se gardant bien de les mettre à jour.

- Mon avis de recherche est placardé partout. Je suis… un chasseur de soldats. Je les tue, par nécessité ou si on me le demande ou… juste par envie. Les cheveux verts sont là pour que celui que j'ai face à moi sache qui je suis, et qu'il va mourir de ma main.

- On te paye pour ça?

- Parfois. Si tu veux me donner un nom, je te ferai un prix.

- Et c'était quand la dernière fois?

- Hier.

- Hier? Mais tu…

- Je ramenais le camion, j'ai joint l'utile à l'agréable.

- Tu dis ça pour me choquer?

- Non, je suis honnête, c'est tout. Quoi que je te dise, tu entendras bien pire sur moi alors autant te le raconter. Je tue, j'aime faire souffrir, je ne ressens rien, ni remord ni angoisse. Tu es le premier que je n'ai pas pu… Pour tout te dire, j'ai même eu la trouille que je ne puisse plus le faire, mais non, c'est juste toi.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Va savoir! Parce que tu es tellement chiant, bizarre, arrogant, sexy… tout ça à la fois.

- Law non plus, tu ne l'as pas tué.

Zoro sourit, on aurait presque dit un reproche.

- Non, petite tête, parce qu'il fait partie de ma promesse à la mère de Chopper sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé me défier, je l'aurais buté sans aucun remord. J'ai vraiment failli le faire, trahir ma parole. Mais bon, c'est pas dit que je le fasse pas, c'est lui qui voit.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, Zoro attendait une réaction, un peu anxieux. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi cette vie, pouvait-il le regretter? Peut-être… Il cligna des yeux, Sanji venait de se ficher face à lui et le fixait.

- T'as les yeux verts… j'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient bruns.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Encore une fois, il le surprenait, prenant à contre-pied ce qui se passait. Il était tellement déroutant, à vous en donner le tournis.

Zoro souleva sa mèche, l'autre eut un mouvement de recul mais il le retint contre lui.

- Les tiens ont la couleur de l'océan, l'un sous le soleil, l'autre sous les nuages. Tu es beau Sanji, sauf que tu ne le sais pas.

Les yeux du cuisinier se remplirent d'eau.

- En un autre lieu, un autre temps…

- Non Cook, ici et maintenant, c'est parfait comme ça.

- Je pars ce soir. »

Cette fois Zoro ne répondit pas, il prit le visage en vis-à-vis entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, doucement, timidement, s'écartant à peine pour respirer le souffle de l'autre, pour échanger un regard plein de doutes. Pouvaient-ils changer leur situation, faire table rase de ce passé qui les avait façonnés, abîmés? Le présent faisait déjà partie de l'avenir, et demain c'était si loin…

Et leurs lèvres revenaient l'une vers l'autre, chacune trouvant sa compagne, leurs visages se caressaient l'un l'autre, une larme s'échappa, glissa, roula, se retrouva compressée entre eux, explosant en des milliers d'atomes. À qui était-elle? À celui qui avait le courage de pleurer, à celui qui voulait s'en empêcher? Lequel des deux?

Les bouches se caressaient, les langues venaient se mêler à la danse dans une étreinte lascive, elles s'agaçaient , disparaissaient, revenaient, cherchaient la jumelle, un tango à deux, sensuel, qui accéléraient au rythme de leurs battements de cœur, puis la valse se fit carioca, joyeuse, étirant des sourires, une danse de pays chaud, de fête, de carnaval, de rires.

Et les corps, peau contre peau, se réchauffaient, leurs sexes devenaient durs, gonflaient de sentir l'autre se tendre.

La couverture glissa et Zoro serra entre ses bras le corps mince, les fit tourner et il se releva sur ses bras pour le regarder. Le soleil les baignaient d'une lumière crue, augmentait cette chaleur qui remontait du fond de leurs corps. Le sabreur observait cette peau pâle, couleur d'ivoire, ce torse fin, ces marques cicatrisées. La première fois, il était brûlé par le soleil, cette fois, il voyait tout, des coupures, des brûlures, présentes sur sa poitrine, son ventre et son dos. Dans ces pays de chaleur intense, le tortionnaire avait pris garde à ne marquer que ce qui serait caché sous un vêtement… ou une mèche de cheveux.

Sanji, lui, détaillait ce buste musclé, cette peau de miel tannée par le soleil, ces bras qui frémissaient mais ne faiblissaient pas et cette longue cicatrice. Il en traça le dessin du bout du doigt, effleurant cette peau déchirée il y a longtemps, grossièrement réparée, rugueuse sous sa pulpe.

- On est pareils Sanji.

Ce dernier lui sourit et Zoro plongea dans son cou, l'embrassant, le respirant, le goûtant du bout de sa langue dans le petit creux derrière l'oreille, descendant le long de sa jugulaire puis remontant vers sa bouche où il passait sans s'arrêter, repartant vers l'autre côté de sa gorge.

Pendant ce temps, leurs sexes s'étaient fait durs, le désir pulsait sous la peau et ils se frottaient à coups de bassin irrépressibles.

L'escrimeur descendit encore, ses lèvres suivant la clavicule qui affleurait, puis plus bas, il suça un mamelon durcit, le lécha, le mordilla, passa à l'autre, même traitement qui essoufflait le cuistot, retenant ses gémissements par une respiration hachée. Les mains de Zoro suivait les courbes de son corps mouvant, qui ondulait, se cambrait sous ses caresses, il redoutait presque de le lâcher de peur qu'il ne lui échappe, qu'il ne glisse vers un ailleurs, loin de lui.

La bouche descendait toujours, rencontra un abdomen mince mais musclé, qui tressaillit sous l'assaut.

- J'adore ton ventre.

Sanji rosit sous le compliment, il aimait ce corps, vraiment? Il cessa de penser, il en était incapable alors que le sabreur continuait de l'embrasser, de le caresser, partout.

Puis sur l'aine, la cuisse, puis retour sur ce pli où sa peau était si douce. Sanji se sentait comme ivre, aveuglé par la lumière du plafond, encore plus derrière ses paupières closes, même son œil pratiquement aveugle discernait cet éclat blanc, ces notes de couleurs provoquées par les sensations.

Il serra les poings en sentant la pointe d'une langue qui jouait avec son gland, glissait tout du long de son sexe, allait caresser ses bourses puis remontait. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit une bouche gourmande l'engloutir, une pression impérieuse mais douce monter et descendre, encore et encore. C'était bon, c'était trop, son cœur allait s'arrêter à force de battre si vite. Comment cet acte qu'il trouvait si répugnant pouvait le faire autant chavirer? Parce que toutes les autres fois, c'était dans sa bouche qu'on enfonçait de force un membre gonflé, on lui tenait la tête et il subissait des coups de bassins rageurs qui lui faisaient mal, qui l'étouffaient.

Il s'en voulut de penser à ces moments en cet instant, ça n'avait rien à voir, les mains calleuses qui lui caressaient les cuisses étaient puissantes, fermes mais douces, tendres. Il s'abandonna, laissa le plaisir monter.

- Zoro, arrête… je vais…

Et alors que le cuistot se tordait pour se dégager, le bretteur bloquait son bassin entre ses mains et affirmait sa prise, sa bouche aspirant, cherchant, quémandant cet orgasme qui arrivait, qui pulsait contre sa langue. Quand la semence envahit sa bouche, il l'avala, et lécha le gland, recueillant la dernière goutte.

Puis il glissa, remonta jusqu'à se trouver face au Blond qui avait le regard dans le vague, le corps alangui par le plaisir alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était secoué de spasmes.

- Tu as bon goût, tu sais.

Et il avait ce sourire en coin, cette œillade provocatrice qui faisait fondre le cuistot. Cet homme était en train de bousculer tout ce qu'il pensait du sexe et de la nature humaine en général. Combien de fois avait-il hurlé, prié pour qu'on vienne l'aider? Le palais n'était pas vide, loin de là, des domestiques, des soldats, même un médecin y vivait. Un docteur à demeure pour le rafistoler avant la prochaine séance, un homme qui avait prêté serment d'aider, de soigner. Un homme qui se contentait de lui faire des points de sutures, sans une parole ni un geste réconfortant.

Ne plus penser, oublier. Sanji se pendit à son cou, pressant sa bouche contre celle qui venait de le faire jouir d'une façon indescriptible. Le baiser était plus âpre, plus passionné, les lèvres se pressaient presque avec douleur, les dents frottaient, écorchaient, les langues se battaient, se repoussaient. Zoro s'arracha brusquement à l'étreinte, cherchant quelque chose dans un coin de la chambre et rapidement, il fit couler sur sa main un liquide huileux.

Il était impatient, le cuistot le rendait fou mais il avait encore assez de sang froid pour se contenir. Il sentait quand le Blond se crispait, les souvenirs lui revenaient et il devait tout faire pour l'empêcher, quitte à s'oublier. Il était à genoux entre les jambes pâles et il posa un doigt devant son intimité, attendant le droit d'entrer. De son autre main, il avait empoigné le sexe devenu flasque et il le caressait, le sentant gonfler à chaque pression.

Son doigt tournait, entrait, sortait, et il surveillait chaque réaction de son amant, cherchant, exploitant un point sensible qui le faisait gémir, bouger, se cambrer un peu plus . Puis deux puis trois doigts, encore.

Puis n'y tenant plus, il reprit le flacon et s'en versa dans la paume pour ensuite se masturber en quelques va-et-vient tout le long de son membre. Il souleva le bassin de Sanji, le plaçant sur ses genoux et le pénétra, lentement, comme une caresse.

Le cuisinier n'avait pas l'habitude de ces égards, jamais on ne le préparait, et encore moins de lubrifiant, on le pénétrait violemment, c'est tout. Il avait reproduit ce geste la veille, il ne savait pas que ce pouvait être différent. Cette fois, il en savourait chaque seconde, découvrant un plaisir sans douleur. Et cette lenteur dans les gestes de l'épéiste lui faisait perdre la tête, lui arrachait des gémissements qu'il avait du mal à retenir.

Zoro se délectait de le regarder ondoyer, son corps mince se mouvant avec souplesse, s'incurvant, bougeant avec grâce mais ça ne suffisait plus, il avait besoin de le sentir tout contre lui alors il s'enfonça et s'allongea sur lui, retrouvant sa peau moite contre son ventre, son torse, sa bouche. Il percevait les doigts fins dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Quand il sentit les jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses mouvements de hanches se firent plus amples, plus rapides jusqu'à devenir frénétiques. Puis il stoppa pour donner un violent coup de rein qui fit se tendre Sanji sous la sensation. Puis il accéléra à nouveau et reproduisit le manège exquis, encore et encore. Leurs gémissements se répondaient, leurs respirations étaient erratiques.

Puis la délivrance, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, une décharge électrique, un flash de lumière blanc.

Le bretteur se laissa aller contre le corps svelte qui l'entourait de ses bras. Il était bien, cette peau abîmée sous lui, ses imperfections, tout cela le rendait tellement réel, tellement inconnu aussi. Jamais il ne pourrait se souvenir de chaque cicatrice, de son emplacement pourtant il voulait se rappeler, être capable de cartographier ce corps les yeux fermés, tout savoir de lui. Le protéger. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'une promesse pour cela.

- Tu resteras?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- Alors non, je pars. »

Zoro se retira et se coucha sur le ventre, à côté du cuistot, la tête entre ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait. Sanji reprit le vêtement de la veille pour s'essuyer. Il allait partir, il le fallait mais juste un peu de temps, encore une poignée… Et il posa sa tête sur le dos musclé et ferma les yeux. Tout le reste pouvait bien attendre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Marimo…

Sanji l'appelait doucement tout près de son oreille, le sourire dans la voix.

- Marimo, tu vas louper la marée, réveille-toi, tu vas rester échoué.

Le sabreur ouvrit un œil, sentant le blond couché en travers de son dos.

- Pff, dès le réveil, j'ai envie de te baffer.

Le cuistot éclata de rire, un vrai rire, plein de gaieté. En cet instant, il avait juste envie de profiter de l'instant présent, de faire comme si ce soir il ne partait pas définitivement. Il aurait bien le temps de regretter ces instants, il se fabriquait de jolis souvenirs auxquels il pourrait penser une fois qu'il serait à nouveau seul. Une dernière journée avec Zoro, il refusait que ces heures soient gâchées par la tristesse. Aussi, il reprit son ton taquin.

- Moi, j'ai envie d'une clope.

- Tu devrais arrêter tes sucettes à cancer.

- Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait que je meurs de ça… Et j'ai pas envie d'arrêter. On se lève?

- Non… fatigué…

Il refermait les yeux quand Sanji se mit à crier d'une voix très aigüe.

- Mon dieu, à l'aide, une Algue au soleil, une pelouse qui sèche!…

- Tu vas la fermer oui, abruti!

- J'ai envie d'une clope.

- Bordel, c'que tu es chiant! Ben vas-y, t'as pas besoin de moi!

- Je peux pas ouvrir.

Cette fois, Zoro leva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que fout ce matelas devant la porte?

- Je sais pas. Mais je sais que j'ai envie d'une clope.

- Argh! Tu répètes ça une fois…

- J'ai envie d'une clope.

L'escrimeur roula, se dégageant du poids sur son dos et lui sauta dessus. Sanji, écrasé par le poids, tentait de respirer entre deux rires.

- Tu me fais mal, Tête de Brocoli!

- Je vais t'étrangler!

- clope, clope, clope, clo…

Cette fois, sa bouche fut muselée par celle de Zoro qui n'avait pu résister à l'embrasser et il ne put refreiner le plaisir à rendre le baiser, toujours aussi bon. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble quelques instants.

- Ben on dirait que j'ai trouvé un moyen de te fermer ta petite gueule.

- Tu triches!

- C'est ça, on y dira!

Zoro s'assit, mal réveillé et il tendit le bras vers son sac qu'il avait balancé la veille.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené deux trois trucs. Tes putains de clopes et quelques fringues.

Sanji se retrouva avec deux cartouches, deux pantacourts, quatre polos et une paire de tennis ainsi qu'une veste chaude. Il regardait, ne savait que dire

- Tu t'es pas foulé pour les couleurs, du noir et du noir.

- Trop aimable. Ce sont des teintes pour rester invisible de nuit, tu sais, le truc que tu sais pas faire, être discret. T'es plus dans ton palais, la soie, tu peux oublier ici.

Sanji avait été acide, il ne savait pas pourquoi, la réponse avait été en conséquence, le sabreur ne le regardait plus et se levait pour chercher des vêtements propres, nu et impudique. Et un peu énervé aussi. Quelques secondes auparavant, ils riaient, là, il avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

- La soie, c'est ce qui frotte le moins quand ta peau est écorchée. Merci.

Il passa un bermuda et un polo, ne laissant que le dernier bouton ouvert afin que personne ne puisse voir une seule marque. Zoro le regardait en coin, ses épaules affaissées, se tête dirigée vers le sol.

- T'as l'air encore plus jeune comme ça, Cook.

Ce dernier sourit faiblement.

- Je me disais que je devais avoir l'air normal, c'est pas déplaisant.

- Je sais pas quelle idée tu te fais de la normalité mais ici, personne ne l'est. Ce serait con que tu sois le seul!

En deux pas, Sanji s'était rapproché, se serrant contre lui. Zoro, malgré un soupire, l'enferma entre ses bras.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre quelque chose.

- En principe, quand les gens sont contents, ils font le contraire de toi, tu sais.

- Non, je sais pas. Je sais rien, je suis perdu. Tu sais, j'ai été enfermé, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. J'avais des gens pour s'occuper de moi mais dès que je m'attachais, on les virait. Alors, je n'ai plus regardé personne, à part Zeff en cuisine mais il me traitait tellement mal que mon père laissait faire. Je crois aussi qu'il en avait un peu peur, il était son second au moment du Buster Call, et là, il a perdu une jambe. Alors il est devenu son cuisinier personnel. Et moi, on m'ignorait, on me fuyait, de peur que je me plaigne et que mon père sévisse.

- T'es sorti maintenant, ton vieux n'est plus là.

- Vraiment? J'ai pas franchement l'impression, il continue à me gâcher les bons moments. Je suis désolé, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi mais… pourquoi tu le fais?

- Pourquoi? Ben…

Il fut brutalement interrompu par une nuit d'encre, la verrière se recouvrant à nouveau.

- Merde! Deux fois en si peu de temps. Viens Cook! »

Il ralluma la lanterne et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro avait stoppé quelques instants avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient regroupés dans la pénombre.

« Sanji, écoute, y'a pas en s'en faire, quand on est tous là, personne ne risque de réussir à entrer. Toi, tu vas avec les filles, Chopper et Usopp et tu attends bien sagement.

- Va te faire foutre, j'attendrai pas en arrière!

- Tu sais même pas te servir d'une arme, alors viens pas nous gêner, on est organisés pour ce genre de choses et tu te souviens? Tu veux te barrer ce soir alors fous-toi où je te dis et tu la fermes!

- Comme tu voudras, connard!

- Tu veux être devant? Très bien, mais viens pas te plaindre ensuite. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel à peine éclairé, dépassèrent Franky lourdement armé, puis Luffy et Law, Ace était devant. Le chirurgien attrapa Sanji au vol, agrippant son bras. Le cuisinier ne put retenir un geste de répulsion mais se figea dans le même temps, incapable de se soustraire à la poigne, ni même d'insulter le grand brun. Zoro avait senti le mouvement dans son dos et avait stoppé lui aussi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait dans le tunnel obscur.

« Gamin, reste-là, dit Law d'une voix ferme.

- Putain, lâche-le Trafalgar ou cette fois, je te défonce la gueule pour de bon!

- Ouais, fais donc Zoro, en attendant, on a un léger problème. Dehors, c'est pas l'armée, juste deux types qui cherchent un mec avec une balise GPS. Et y'a de grandes chances pour que ce soit toi, Gamin!

- Non, c'est impossible…

Zoro interrompit le cuistot en le tirant derrière lui avec autorité.

-Amène-toi Cook, on va déjà voir si tu reconnais quelqu'un.

Ils arrivaient près de Ace qui était aux premières loges, écoutant et regardant au dehors pas un interstice percé dans la roche pour cela. Il chuchota ce qu'il savait au sabreur.

- Deux mecs. Mercenaires je crois. Ils recherchent le cuistot, ils ont parlé d'un signal intermittent, d'ailleurs, ils ne le captent pas depuis qu'ils sont ici. Ils disent que la dernière fois remonte à la nuit de lundi à mardi.

- C'est la seule fois où je suis sorti à l'extérieur.

Sanji venait de répondre, c'était la nuit où Zoro l'avait fait sortir pour le tuer.

- Tu dois avoir un mouchard de caché dans tes affaires. Bon, on verra ça après, tiens, regarde si tu les connais.

Sanji vit deux hommes au-dehors, en sahariennes mais en effet, ils n'étaient pas des soldats.

- Non, jamais vus.

- Ok, bon, j'y vais. Ace, s'il bouge, assomme-le, n'hésite pas et si tu le tues… je t'en voudrai pas.

- Si tu le dis… Allez, fais gaffe, ils n'ont pas l'air d'enfants de cœur ces types. »

Zoro attendit quelques instant, les hommes leur tournaient le dos, concentrés sur une carte. Le sabreur sortit alors aussi silencieux qu'un chat, les contourna et monta sur un rocher qui les surplombait d'un mètre environs, juste derrière eux.

« Alors les gars, on est perdus?, demanda-t-il.

Les autres avaient sursauté et brandi aussitôt des revolvers de gros calibre.

- Putain, t'es qui toi?, demanda le premier, un rouquin à la mine peu amène.

- C'est pas important. Vous foutez quoi ici?

Le deuxième homme, un grand brun l'observait avec curiosité.

- Tu es Roronoa Zoro, n'est-ce pas? Alors il y a des chances pour que l'on cherche la même chose.

- Possible, ce qui serait très embêtant, je suis pas vraiment partageur.

Le rouquin le visa en râlant, il en avait marre d'entendre l'autre pérorer et avec tout le fric à la clé, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser souffler la prime par un connard juste armé de sabres. Son ami n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu la lame, seulement la tête rousse qui tombait, le sang artériel giclant partout sur les deux hommes par saccades. Il était presque comique de voir le corps décapité rester une seconde encore debout avant de s'affaisser dans un gargouillis immonde. Zoro reprit la parole, sa voix ne vibrait même pas, ni sa main qui tenait le katana souillé d'écarlate.

-Toi, balance ton flingue si tu veux pas rejoindre ton pote. Comment vous êtes arrivés jusque là? Et me force pas à me répéter, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui.

L'homme laissa tomber son arme dans le sable et leva ses mains tremblantes en l'air.

- On… on a un traceur, Doflamingo nous a engagés pour retrouver son fils.

- Et?

- Le signal avait disparu, un régiment est venu par ici la semaine dernière mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Puis le signal est revenu, une nuit, pas longtemps alors on nous a donné l'appareil mais on capte que dalle, il est pas là…. Putain, garde tout, fais le boulot si tu veux mais laisse-moi me barrer, entre mercenaires, on peut se rendre service.

Zoro sauta du rocher et atterrit devant lui.

- Me compare pas à toi ou je vais gerber, c'est pas demain la veille que je bosserai pour cette pourriture!

- Alors c'est toi qui cache son gamin, hein?

- T'es loin d'être con, dommage…

La lame venait de se planter dans la poitrine adverse, le métal frottant contre l'os au passage. L'homme ouvrait de grands yeux écarquillés mais il était déjà mort. Il s'effondra dans le sable et Zoro retira le sabre qu'il essuya sur les vêtements de sa victime. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac et en retira un appareil électronique qui ressemblait à un GPS, instrument dont il ne se séparait jamais tellement son sens de l'orientation était inexistant. Sanji sortit du tunnel, l'appareil se mit à bipper. Étrange, il portait alors les fringues qu'il venait de lui ramener…

Le cuistot venait d'arriver à sa hauteur quand il le trouva un peu pâle.

- Cook?

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui vomit pratiquement dessus.

- Merde, fais gaffe!

- Zoro, l'interpella Ace, file à la douche parce que je t'assure que là, t'as tellement de sang sur toi que je suis pas loin de faire pareil! Dégage!

- Ah? Ouais… Bon, prend ce truc, il clignote comme un sapin de noël dès qu'il approche du cuistot.

Ace s'empara de l'appareil avec une grimace de dégoût, il en avait collé partout et ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Pourvu qu'il atteigne la salle de bain avant que Chopper ne le voit.

En tous les cas, l'escrimeur sanguinolent avait raison, le cuisinier faisait réagir l'engin. Ce dernier reprenait quelques couleurs.

- Sanji, ça va? Rentrons à l'intérieur, inutile que quelqu'un d'autre capte ce signal, dit Ace alors qu'il le poussait devant lui et les faisait à nouveau pénétrer à l'ombre.

- Alors c'est vrai?

- Oui, l'émetteur doit être planqué dans tes fringues.

- Impossible, Zoro vient de me les donner.

- Alors il est dans ton corps.

Law venait de parler quand ils étaient arrivés à sa hauteur. Sanji tenta de l'ignorer mais le grand brun s'arrêta vers lui.

- Comment?

- Ces trucs peuvent vraiment être minuscules, on peut les introduire sous la peau, à l'intérieur d'une cicatrice par exemple.

Le chirurgien le regardait froidement dans les yeux et Sanji aurait voulu se dérober mais il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse encore devant lui, la dernière fois avait suffi, cette fois, il l'affronterait sans faiblir.

- Et comment on le trouve?, demanda le cuisinier.

- Faut que je t'ausculte.

- D'accord, allons-y alors.

Ace les suivait quand le cuistot se tourna vers lui.

- Je… je vais y aller seul avec Law.

- T'es sûr?

- Certain.

- Très bien. Trafalgar! Joue pas au con car je te jure que personne ne retiendra Zoro cette fois.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! »

Et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, suivi du petit blond.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu?**

**On en sait un peu plus sur Zoro. Ce qui explique que Nami au début paraissait un peu passive et pourquoi Law ne voulait pas blesser physiquement Sanji, espérant que le sabreur ne verrait rien car il était persuadé que le cuistot ne se plaindrait pas (ce qui était vrai). Même ses amis le craignent un peu. Plus de détails au prochain numéro... qui sera bien plus sombre! **

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, (je me fais de la pub^^), il y a un concours lancé sur l'OS « cigarette et mélancolie ». N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire! Plus on est de fous…**

**Merci aux revieweuses anonymes… et à mes Mugiwaras fidèles. **

**Par contre, j'ai reçu sur le texte précédent une review... je la cite: "Pitoyable! Abandonne l'écriture, histoire de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il te reste." Charmant... Donc je rassure, ma dignité se porte extrêmement bien, par contre on n'utilise pas un mot dont on ignore le sens car côté dignité... ben on évite de laisser ce genre de com en anonyme... La lâcheté n'est pas très digne, à mon humble avis. Mais j'ai bien ri et c'est là l'essentiel!**

**Warning! Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence explicites. Considérez-vous comme prévenus.**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 7

La verrière venait d'être découverte et le soleil entrait en masse juste sur une table opératoire enfermée dans une sorte de tente de plastique transparent, sans doute pour préserver un tant soit peu l'endroit du sable. Law se lavait les mains avec minutie dans un petit évier. Sanji était nerveux et il le fut encore plus quand l'autre se planta devant lui.

« Bon, faut que je vois chacune de tes cicatrices.

Le cuisinier déglutit péniblement et ôta son polo, les mains un peu tremblantes. Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils, Chopper n'avait pas exagéré en lui parlant des marques, il en était couvert. S'il avait su, s'il était moins con… ou si Zoro était moins con! Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, non pas qu'il soit attaché à lui mais il l'avait jeté comme un objet usé, même pas une semaine après avoir partagé son lit.

Il était chirurgien, il avait exercé dans le plus grand hôpital d'Alabasta, une légion de femelles à ses pieds, des internes en admiration devant lui, des collègues envieux, des patients redevables. Puis tout s'était écroulé en une seule journée. Il avait alors retrouvé cette espèce d'exaltation qu'il ressentait en entrant au bloc dans les étreintes avec le sabreur, cette lutte de pouvoir contre un homme qui pouvait se révéler si violent dans d'autres circonstances. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre avec ses sabres mais dans leur intimité, ils faisaient jeu égal, il croyait l'avoir dompté en se laissant prendre avec une délicieuse sauvagerie. Jeu égal… Enfoiré!

C'est à lui qu'il en voulait réellement mais pas à ce mince adolescent qui le craignait à présent. Il était avant tout un médecin et il allait agir comme tel. D'abord instaurer la confiance chirurgien-patient, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Tu sais Sanji, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, vraiment. Mais… il va falloir que je te touche.

- Je pourrais me rincer la bouche?

Law resta un instant interdit. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Euh… oui, vas-y.

Le chirurgien attendait patiemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas accepté ses excuses et ça le dérangeait maintenant qu'il voyait son corps en pleine lumière. Mais en même temps, comment pardonner un geste aussi abject, il n'y arrivait pas lui-même. Le blond se dirigea à nouveau vers lui.

- Allonge-toi là-dessus, lui dit-il en désignant la table.

Comme il approchait ses mains, Sanji ne put réfréner un mouvement de recul.

- Gamin, je te demande pardon mais va vraiment falloir que je pose mes mains sur toi. Je peux demander à Chopper mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'il faut chercher, moi si. Alors va falloir te détendre. Je m'en veux pour l'autre fois, je suis un salaud, tout ce que tu veux mais…

- C'est bon, si tu me retires ce truc, on sera quittes.

- Je te promets que je vais le faire.

Et Law commença, palpant chaque cicatrice de son torse et de son ventre. Rien!

- Tourne-toi sur le ventre, je vais regarder ton dos.

Les doigts reprirent leur quête, doucement mais fermement, avec une application toute professionnelle. Il retrouvait ses gestes précis, oubliant pratiquement l'identité de son patient.

- Je l'ai!

Il venait de sentir quelque chose de dur juste au-dessus des lombaires, tout près de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait bien failli passer à côté, pensant au début à une épine dorsale. Heureusement qu'il était si mince.

- Bon, je vais devoir t'ouvrir.

- Ah?

- Fais pas cette tronche, je vais te faire une anesthésie locale. Je retire ce truc et une belle couture! Tu vois, rien de bien méchant.

Law injecta le produit, coupa la peau et écarta les berges de la plaie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une sorte de tube de métal, emprisonné dans la chair, plus profondément qu'il n'aurait cru au départ.

- Sanji, je vais devoir t'endormir, je risquerais de te faire mal.

- Non!… Ça ira. Fais vite, c'est tout.

- Comme tu voudras mais alors, je vais avoir besoin d'aide, faut pas que tu bouges si tu veux pas te retrouver dans une jolie petite chaise à roulette.

- Je ne veux pas que…

- C'est bon, je sais. ZORO!

Il n'avait appelé qu'une seule fois, il se doutait bien que le sabreur était juste derrière la porte, sa confiance en lui était tombée en dessous de zéro. D'ailleurs, le regard qu'il lui lança en entrant n'avait rien d'amical. Et c'était encore pire quand il avisa la situation. Mais bon, au moins, il était douché et changé.

- Il se passe quoi, là?

- J'ai trouvé l'émetteur mais il est profondément planté et les chairs ont repoussé autours. Le gamin veut pas que je l'endorme alors va falloir le tenir jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

Zoro s'approcha de la table.

- Alors Cook, tu t'éclates?

- Super!

- Et si tu te laissais endormir hein? Je trouve l'idée sympa, non?

- J'ai peur de pas me réveiller.

- Bien-sûr que tu vas te réveiller, intervint le chirurgien, un brin vexé.

- Vas-y comme ça, c'est bon! Tu crois qu'on prenait le temps de m'endormir pour réparer tout ça?

- Je sais même pas si c'est un vrai toubib qui t'a raccommodé, on dirait qu'il s'est débrouillé pour que ses coutures soient les plus mal faites possibles. Bon, c'est toi qui vois. Zoro, tu le maintiens fermement, faut pas qu'il bouge. »

Le sabreur posa une main sur ses omoplates, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, le bloquant sur la table et il dut raffermir sa prise quand le chirurgien entreprit son opération qui dura sans doute moins longtemps que ce qui leur sembla. Zoro avait une désagréable impression, quelques minutes plus tôt, il était couvert du sang d'un inconnu sans que cela le touche d'une quelconque façon, là, des compresses rougies de celui du cuistot et il en avait des sueurs froides et il fut plus que soulagé quand l'opération prit fin. Une fois qu'un pansement propre fut posé sur la suture, Law sortit. Zoro se plaça en face du visage du cuisinier, ruisselant de sueur. Il s'empara d'une compresse et lui essuya le front. Il avait eu mal, très mal, ses phalanges blanchies d'avoir serré la table et pourtant, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

« Comment tu te sens Blondinet?

- Mieux sans ce truc. Les anti-douleurs vont pas tarder à faire effet, ça ira.

Il se releva, assis au bord de la table et il allait devoir attendre que sa tête arrête de tourner avant de se poser sur ses pieds. Puis il enfila son polo avec une légère grimace.

- Ils vont vous trouver à cause de moi.

- Mais non, apparemment le signal était interrompu quand tu étais à l'intérieur.

- J'ai toujours pas eu de clope.

- Ben je te conseille de le faire ailleurs, le Doc est plutôt pointilleux sur cet endroit.

- Je peux aller dehors? Je suis pas sorti depuis… oui enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ouais, j'ai un vague souvenir. Viens, j'y vais avec toi. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La chaleur était accablante, le soleil au zénith mais le cuisinier appréciait, il avait froid après l'opération, ceci dû à la douleur, il avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait plus trace des deux corps des mercenaires, même le sable souillé avait été enlevé. Zoro l'avait entraîné un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un gros rocher qui lui faisait penser à un champignon et ils s'étaient assis à même le sol, adossés à la paroi. Sanji savourait ses bouffées de fumée et attendit que sa cigarette soit totalement consumée pour parler.

« Dis Marimo, tu l'as fait exprès?

- Quoi?

- Le type… tu lui as tranché la tête… Pourquoi? Pourquoi comme ça?

- Je voulais que ce soit rapide et que l'autre ait assez la trouille pour se foutre à table rapidement. Se prendre des flots de sang de son pote, ça fait parler n'importe qui.

- Et toi, le sang… tu ne semblais même pas te rendre compte que tu en avais partout sur toi.

- Bien-sûr que si, j'ai tranché les artères alors que le cœur continuait de battre, normal qu'il y en ait eu partout. Ça me dérange pas, c'est chiant pour la lessive, c'est tout.

- Tu déconnes?

Le bretteur se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Non Cook, je t'ai dit ce que j'étais, je te le répète, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Il fallait les tuer, ils en avaient après toi, la décision était facile. Désolé que tu aies vu ça.

- Bof, c'était comique.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- Comique? T'as gerbé!

- Oui mais… vert et rouge, ça va pas trop ensemble.

Sanji lui souriait, les paupières plissées.

- Dis-moi Cook, tu serais pas un peu stone, là?

- C'est bien possible, les médocs devaient être un peu plus fort que prévu. J'ai plus mal du tout.

Sa voix était traînante, il souriait, rigolait. Zoro soupira.

- Tu vas venir manger un morceau, c'est plutôt ça qui en augmente l'effet.

- J'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Sanji, arrête de te foutre de moi! T'as maigri depuis que tu es arrivé ici, pourquoi?

- N'importe quoi!

- Tu manges pratiquement rien depuis ton arrivée. Je pensais que ça te suffisait mais après cette nuit… Je l'ai remarqué alors explique.

Dans son état normal, le cuisinier se serait contenté de l'envoyer paître mais la drogue aidant, la parole se déliait.

- Au début, vous n'aviez plus beaucoup de vivres et… là, j'ai pas vraiment d'appétit, c'est tout.

- Law ne…

- Y'a pas que lui. J'ai… j'ai peur de tout le monde ici. Ils sont tous gentils mais j'ai une trouille bleue.

- C'est ridicule, tu vas pas me dire que tu crains Chopper quand même?

- C'est un toubib, j'aime pas les toubibs.

- Je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour changer ça en plus.

Sanji alors bougea et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du sabreur avec une mine très sérieuse sur le visage.

- Y'a que toi qui ne me fasses pas peur ici.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça! T'es cinglé.

- C'est bien possible. Mais tu as toujours l'air de comprendre ce que je suis, on dirait que tu sais ce que j'ai vécu sans avoir besoin de le dire.

- Je… on va aller manger et… ben on verra ensuite, d'accord?

Sanji se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un air de chien battu et le bretteur ne put résister plus longtemps quand il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Aussi, il l'enserra dans ses bras et l'embrassa, amusé de la lenteur du baiser. Le cuistot était vraiment à l'ouest, complètement abandonné contre lui, il allait le rendre dingue.

- Allez, on va manger avant que je ne te désape là au milieu et que je te prenne sans me poser de question. »

Sanji sourit et se releva avec difficultés, le désert bougeait rudement aujourd'hui.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient grignoté mais le cuisinier dormait debout et à peine s'était-il posé sur le matelas de la chambre qu'il s'endormit sous l'effet des médicaments. Zoro l'observa pendant un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait le laisser seul, sujet à un mauvais pressentiment. Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver ici? Rien. Et parti comme il l'était, il ne se réveillerait pas avant des heures. Alors il se secoua et alla rejoindre les autres, il fallait parler de ce qui s'était passé, deux visites en quelques jours devaient être prises au sérieux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La discussion avait été animée, chacun s'interrogeant sur la sécurité de l'endroit et de celle du fils de Doflamingo. Et il fut décidé que ce dernier devrait rester caché à l'intérieur, le temps de voir si d'autres ennemis se présentaient à leur porte. Personne n'avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en aille, même pas Law. Zoro avait redouté que ce fut le cas mais encore fallait-il réussir à convaincre le principal intéressé de se joindre à eux. La tâche serait ardue. Il pouvait se révéler tellement teigneux et borné! Et impossible de deviner par avance ce qu'il en pensait, il changeait de personnalité en un quart de seconde. Pour l'instant, autant le laisser dormir.

Puis la bande s'était éparpillée, vaquer à diverses occupations.

Le soir était tombé quand tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine, affamés et turbulents. Le sabreur avait pensé que tout ce tapage réveillerait le cuistot mais celui-ci n'apparut pas, à moins qu'il ne continue sa stupide diète. Il décida donc d'aller le chercher.

La chambre était dans l'ombre et il alluma la lanterne. Personne. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon. Son sac à dos n'était plus là, les affaires qu'il lui avait rapportées étaient soigneusement pliées, un bout de papier plié dessus. Il s'en saisit, un peu nerveux de lire.

_Ma présence vous met en danger, je pars._

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire au revoir,_

_c'est mieux comme ça._

_J'ai laissé les vêtements,_

_je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'ai trouvé de l'aide,_

_juste au cas où je sois rattrapé._

_Je suis désolé Zoro, merci pour tout. _

_Sanji. _

Zoro dut relire plusieurs fois tellement il était abasourdi par ce petit mot si… impersonnel, ou presque. Merci? Et de quoi? D'une baise? De fringues qu'il avait laissées là? Et il était parti où cet imbécile?

« Mais quel con! »

Il sortit en trombe, tombant sur Law qui venait vérifier si son patient allait bien.

« Zoro? Un problème?

- Cet abruti a filé! Je pars à sa recherche.

- Je vais prévenir les autres. »

Tout le monde s'était donc retrouvé dehors, à chercher ses traces à la lumière des lampes mais elles étaient difficiles à repérer, le vent balayait le sable et effaçait tout.

Nami prit la parole.

- Sanji m'a demandé une fois comment se repérer dans le désert.

Zoro s'approcha d'elle.

- Et tu lui as dit?

- Hé bien oui. Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait?

- Nami, encore qu'il parvienne à s'orienter, c'est déjà une chose mais comment tu crois qu'il se débrouillera où qu'il aille? Il n'est jamais allé nulle part, il est recherché et si ce n'est pas l'armée qui le repère, les chasseurs de prime n'en feront qu'une bouchée! Il est totalement inadapté à ce qui risque de lui arriver!

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas à mal.

- L'océan est loin, on le rattrapera mais la prochaine fois qu'il te demande un truc, genre ton flingue ou son chemin pour se barrer tout seul comme un con, dis-lui NON!

Ils avaient cherché en tout premier dans la direction de la côte mais rien. Ce fut Franky qui remarqua une empreinte, à l'opposé.

« Par ici! Mais on dirait qu'il est parti il y a plusieurs heures… et vers la ville.

Zoro regardait l'ancien professeur sans comprendre.

- Il ne peut pas être crétin au point de se planter de direction!

- Je suis sûr que non. Mais comment éloigner ses poursuivants, à part en les obligeant à arrêter de chercher?

- Tu crois qu'il va se rendre à eux?

- J'en sais rien mec, mais c'est la seule explication, non?

- Putain, pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé? Il est trop con!

Le sabreur se sentait gagné par la panique et il était si peu habitué à y céder qu'il s'énervait, sans pouvoir se concentrer sur une solution. Parti. S'ils le retrouvaient, dans le meilleur des cas, ils le tueraient. Dans le pire… Merde!

Ace s'approcha, sentant son ami sur le point d'exploser.

- On va le rattraper et on le ramène.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Zoro, depuis le temps qu'il est seul, tu crois vraiment qu'il pouvait penser à demander de l'aide? Il fait ce qu'il croit juste, il veut nous protéger.

- J'embarque de l'eau, je vais le chercher.

- je viens avec toi.

- Non. Je vais le faire. J'irai plus vite si je suis seul et si… faut que tu restes , pour les autres.

- Tu vas pas faire le con, hein?

- Il a pris une belle avance, je ne suis pas sûr de le rattraper avant la ville, alors autant qu'on soit le moins possible si ça tourne mal. »

Le sabreur s'éloigna, le temps filait et Ace était vraiment inquiet. Il savait que son ami prendrait tous les risques pour le cuisinier, il le connaissait bien. Rien ne le ferait dévier de son but, même s'il devait trancher la tête de la moitié des habitants. Même s'il ne devait pas en revenir.

Zoro était une tête brûlée mais il savait aussi que le cuistot avait réveillé chez lui une sorte d'humanité qu'il pensait éteinte. Lorsqu'ils avaient ramené le camion, il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, il semblait moins détaché de ce qui l'entourait, et il était vraiment pressé de revenir. Et c'était la première fois qu'il semblait tenir à autre chose que ses sacro-saints sabres. Non pas qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'eux mais il avait une philosophie particulière, ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait être changé et chacun prenait ses propres décisions. Il se mêlait peu de ce qui concernait leur vie de groupe, il était là, suivait le mouvement quand cela s'imposait et vaquait à ses occupations particulières sans jamais y allier qui que ce soit. Si tout autre que Sanji était parti, Ace était persuadé qu'il aurait pensé que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Il était comme ça. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il fallait qu'il le ramène, pour eux deux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji pénétrait dans les abords de la ville, des maisons quasiment détruites bordaient la rue, l'aube serait bientôt là. Il allait se débrouiller pour être reconnu par des soldats, il les sèmerait et s'enfuirait. Dans le meilleur des cas. Zeff avait perdu la vie pour lui avoir tendu une main secourable, cette fois, il ne laisserait pas la même chose arriver. Cette fois, il serait acteur de sa vie et il les sauverait, tous, ces braillards de la bande au Chapeau de Paille. Plus jamais ça!

Mais il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que tout irait bien, il était terrifié. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se glisser dans sa bulle, ce lieu dans son esprit où plus rien ne l'atteignait mais il ne pouvait pas, ses mains tremblaient, il sursautait au moindre bruit.

Puis soudain, il entendit le son familier des bottes de soldat. Il s'était plaqué à l'ombre d'un mur et risqua un œil. L'homme était seul, il avançait d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Sanji ne prit qu'une seconde pour réfléchir, il traverserait la rue sous la lumière des réverbères, le regarderait bien en face et ensuite, disparaîtrait derrière les ruines. Sans plus spéculer, il s'élança, surprenant l'homme et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le plan établi plus tôt tomba dans l'oubli, les deux hommes venaient de se reconnaître et le blond s'était pétrifié.

« Ben ça alors, ce ne serait pas mon jouet préféré?

Le soldat venait de parler d'une voix grave et moqueuse. Il continua alors que ses pas le rapprochaient du jeune homme incapable de bouger, tout juste de respirer.

- Tu te souviens de moi? Putain, on t'a défoncé toute la nuit, on n'en avait jamais assez de ton petit cul serré. Et ta bouche aussi. Tiens, regarde, j'ai toujours gardé la lame avec laquelle on te coupait. Et tu te souviens, toi tu jouissais aussi, j'adorais t'entendre gueuler. Tu sais encore le faire? »

Sanji regardait l'homme s'approcher. Il se souvenait, comment aurait-il pu oublier?

Sa chambre.

Doflamingo était entré, sortant de la douche, nu et trempé, son sexe déjà dressé. Et cette fois, il avait voulu l'empêcher de le violer, son pied l'avait atteint à l'épaule, mal visé, pas assez puissant pour l'assommer, il avait trop peur alors.

Son père l'avait regardé avec une joie malsaine et il avait appelé ses gardes à l'extérieur.

Un adolescent, seul contre trois hommes tout en muscles. Ils s'étaient jetés sur lui, son pyjama et son caleçon avaient été arrachés avec des gestes violents. Puis ils l'avaient maintenu à genoux sur le sol, à plat ventre sur son lit. Il était terrorisé, appelait à l'aide, suppliait, en vain.

Leur chef l'avait pénétré si brutalement qu'il avait hurlé malgré qu'il tente d'étouffer son cris dans ses draps. Puis il était ressorti pour mieux revenir, encore plus loin en lui. Le sexe massif le déchirait, encore plus à chaque poussée, il sentait son sang couler. Et il allait, venait, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches, ses cuisses claquant contre ses fesses, ses mouvements s'accélérant, toujours plus vite, plus fort. Et ceux qui le tenaient renforçaient leur prise sur lui, au rythme des assauts. Il avait été soulagé qu'il jouisse rapidement à l'intérieur de lui dans un râle de victoire mais ce n'était que le début.

Il voyait les érections à travers leurs pantalons de ceux qui le retenaient et la permission leur avait été donnée de le prendre à leur tour et il s'était retrouvé avec trois hommes nus qui le touchaient, se moquaient, l'entravaient par une poigne douloureuse alors qu'il avait cessé de se débattre. Il était trop tard alors.

Et ça avait recommencé, encore un homme qui entrait en lui brutalement et se démenait sous les encouragements de son pote alors que son propre père relevait sa tête en le tirant par les cheveux, fichait son membre souillé de sperme et de sang dans sa bouche, donnant des coups de bassins qui lui faisaient mal alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Il se retenait à grand peine de vomir mais la douleur l'emportait sur le reste. Et la nausée avait encore été plus violente quand il était encore une fois venu.

Soudain, il s'était senti tourner sur le dos et l'un des hommes lui avait agrippé les hanches et l'avait pris à nouveau, il lui donnait des coups de boutoirs alors que son père maintenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et pendant ce temps… un autre le masturbait par d'énergique va-et-vients, insistant sur son gland rougi, il avait mal mais il était dur, il souffrait mais il finit par libérer sa semence sur son ventre dans un gémissement qu'il n'avait pu retenir alors qu'on lui labourait la prostate, déclenchant un orgasme qu'il haïssait.

Ses larmes étaient douleur, honte, chagrin.

Et chaque violeur excitait l'autre et l'effroyable manège recommençait. Une pénétration brutale, sa bouche prise d'assaut par un sexe ou une langue.

Puis ça ne leur suffit plus, les lames, les entailles, son sang, cette brûlure à chaque incision, à chaque cigarette qu'on pressait sur sa peau. Au bout du compte, une idée encore plus perverse que les autres, cet acide retiré d'une batterie de voiture, qu'ils s'étaient amusés à faire couler sur son visage, sur son œil et qui avait ruisselé comme une larme faite de lames brûlantes. Il avait hurlé comme un animal, alors qu'il pensait ne plus en être capable pendant que son père était encore une fois en lui, lui donnant des coups de bassins violents alors que le jeune corps se tortillait sous la douleur et l'excitait encore plus.

La pire nuit de sa vie.

Il ne s'était plus jamais débattu. Jamais.

« Et si on s'amusait encore une fois, avant que je ne te ramène à ton père?

Sanji venait brutalement de revenir à la réalité alors que l'homme le poussait dans la semi-obscurité d'un mur, totalement soumis, empli d'horreur.

- Et si tu prenais ma bite dans ta bouche pour commencer?

- Et si tu te la collais sous le bras, plutôt?

Le soldat se retourna brusquement au son de cette voix inconnue et se trouva face à la pointe d'une lame. À son extrémité, un homme, tout en noir, se fondait dans l'ombre, son regard encore assombri par un bandana noir sur sa tête.

Le cuisinier se laissa dégouliner le long du mur, les jambes coupées. Il l'avait reconnu, il aurait dû être soulagé, pourtant il sentait qu'il allait crever de honte.

- Putain, t'es qui toi?, beugla le soldat.

- Ferme ta gueule, je veux plus t'entendre.

- Va te fair…

Sa voix se termina dans un gargouillis et un sifflement alors qu'il portait sa main à sa gorge et s'écroulait, assis contre le mur. Zoro s'accroupit à sa hauteur, il murmurait, ses mâchoires serrées et pourtant avec un ton étrangement calme.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Flippe pas, t'en mourras pas, j'ai juste perforé ta trachée, histoire que l'air ne puisse plus faire vibrer tes cordes vocales. Ta grande gueule me faisait mal aux oreilles.

L'homme le regardait, terrorisé. Sanji aussi, à deux pas d'eux. Le bretteur l'ignorait totalement, comme subjugué par sa proie.

- Tu as trouvé drôle de le couper? On va voir ça alors.

Le sabre trancha l'air dans un sifflement presque imperceptible, de nombreuses fois, pendant un temps interminable puis il redevint immobile. Le soldat était couvert de sang, son uniforme lacéré, sa peau juste effleurée par le tranchant et il se tortillait au sol, sa bouche ouverte sur des cris muets. Et son bourreau s'en délectait, son regard toujours aussi sombre, fixe mais avec le coin de sa bouche qui se relevait à peine, une sorte d'ébauche de sourire, une grimace sardonique.

Sanji regardait faire, incapable de bouger ou de parler, terrifié par la scène qui se déroulait à deux allonges de bras de lui et en même temps avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine, une forme de compensation en observant ce soldat vulnérable, totalement à la merci du bretteur, aussi impuissant qu'il l'avait été cette nuit là. Et il comprenait ce que Zoro avait tenté de lui expliquer: se venger pour atténuer sa propre souffrance. Se venger et se sentir comme ivre, abuser de ce pouvoir de vie ou de mort pour revivre soi-même. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un « floc » répugnant alors que la pointe de la lame venait de crever un œil à l'homme qui se tenait le visage, la bouche déformée sur un hurlement silencieux, Sanji frissonna et retrouva un minimum de sang froid face à cette horreur.

- Zoro, arrête.

Le cuistot. Sa voix faible, suppliante. Son regard effrayé.

- Désolé Cook.

Et il planta sa lame dans le cœur du type, mort sur le coup. Zoro l'essuya sur l'uniforme avant de la remettre au fourreau, prit le temps de retirer son bandana et l'attacha autour de son bras. Puis il se baissa à nouveau et se plaça face au cuisinier, toujours assis par terre et qui n'esquissait aucun geste ni aucune parole. Tout juste s'il arrivait encore à respirer alors qu'il attendait la suite des événements avec anxiété. Le sabreur était tout bonnement terrifiant avec ses gestes mesurés et précis, si calme alors qu'il venait de tuer un homme et pas de la plus belle des façons.

- T'es un crétin, tu sais ça?

- Je voulais…

- Tu voulais que des conneries! Tu m'emmerdes, t'es chiant!

Et alors qu'il s'énervait, il le prenait contre lui, l'écrasant contre son torse avec brutalité. Pourtant, il réussit à adoucir sa voix, le soulagement l'emportant sur la colère.

- Merde Cook, réfléchis un peu la prochaine fois, j'ai failli arriver trop tard.

Le jeune blond se relâcha dans cette étreinte, retrouvant une chaleur apaisante qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir sentir après cette terreur glacée. Une chaleur, un confort, un cocon. Des bras dont il ne redoutait pas le contact. C'en était étrange. Mais impossible de le regarder en face. Il enfouit son nez contre l'épaule et c'est d'une voix étouffée qu'il tenta de le convaincre du bien fondé de son départ. Et de s'en convaincre lui-même par la même occasion.

- Faut qu'ils croient que je suis encore ici.

- C'était prévu abruti, sauf que tu n'avais pas besoin de te pointer, on a encore des amis ici. L'information aura traversé la ville, que tu sois là ou pas, laisse-nous faire. Bon, en attendant, le jour va se lever, alors on va se planquer jusqu'à la nuit. Bon sang, tu m'as fait courir, avec tout ce que tu fumes, t'es pas humain. Allez, suis-moi. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Ce n'est définitivement pas le monde des bisounours! Mais ça vous a plu?**

**N'hésitez pas à poser vos interrogations, les reviews m'aident à peaufiner certains détails auxquels je n'avais pas pensé.**

**Donc… commentez!**

**Et une review, c'est un merci pour la lecture, je vois les follows… alors un petit mot? Bon, je me passerai des insultes, ça ne peut être drôle à tous les coups... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour!**

**On va faire comme à la télé, séquence pub avant le spectacle: Filez lire « Now and forever » de MaeFanfic. Furyina m'a donné le tuyau, je vous le refile alors quand vous voyez les deux nanas qui vous le conseille, vous savez que vous ne serez pas déçus! (Remarquez mon humilité…)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture! **

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 8

Ils s'étaient enfoncés, silencieux entre les ombres et le sabreur avait poussé une lourde grille, celle d'un cimetière. Sanji avait tressailli en découvrant qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans un caveau.

« On va pas entrer là-dedans?

- Ici, ce sont les vivants qu'il faut craindre, les locataires de ces lieux sont très accommodants.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'enfermèrent, Zoro alluma alors une lanterne qui était posée juste près de l'entrée. Puis, devant les yeux horrifiés du cuisinier, il ouvrit un cercueil de pierre, et avec un air moqueur, en sortit un fin matelas, une couverture et des bougies.

- On va se faire un petit pic-nique et un bon somme!, annonça le bretteur en balançant son sac à dos au sol.

- Tu viens souvent ici?

- De temps en temps, c'était le plus près et le plus tranquille, les voisins sont discrets.

- Tu me fous les glandes avec ton humour.

- Toi, c'est avec ton départ, je te jure qu'il vaut mieux pour toi écouter mes vannes pourries plutôt que ce que j'ai réellement envie de te dire. Viens t'asseoir, on va manger un bout.

Sanji prit place sans broncher à côté de l'escrimeur qui farfouillait dans son sac

- J'ai vraiment pas faim.

Zoro soupira bruyamment.

- Ben tu bouffes quand même! C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai gosse!

- Faut croire que oui.

Il lui sourit pour la première fois et le blond se détendit un peu.

- Allez, juste un fruit, ça descend tout seul et tu vas boire, t'es pâle comme un mort.

- Tu te crois drôle?

L'éclat de rire qui lui répondit le dérida lui-aussi et il se saisit de l'orange qu'il lui tendait. Et il devait bien admettre que la saveur sucrée et acidulée lui fit du bien.

- Je te préviens Marimo, je passe pas une journée ici sans fumer.

- Vas-y, si ça peut te détendre…

Sanji alluma sa tige en silence, expirant sa fumée, son regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne remarqua même pas que son mégot consumé venait de s'éteindre.

- Cook, ça va?

- Non… T'as tout entendu?

- Oui.

- Merde! Je voulais pas que tu…

- Hé, calme-toi, c'est pas grave.

Zoro lui entoura les épaules de son bras, cherchant à le rassurer sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre. Mais il détestait qu'il puisse croire qu'il le jugeait ou qu'il le croyait indigne car lui n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction, mais ce n'était pas mieux, vraiment pas, la preuve par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir peu de temps avant. Il n'en éprouvait aucun remord mais il savait aussi que son comportement n'était en rien un exemple. Mais il avait tellement de rage en lui quand il avait entendu ce soldat se vanter, tellement de haine qu'il devait le tuer, et de cette façon. Il aurait même prolongé son supplice si le cuistot n'en avait pas été témoin.

- Tu sais Cook, si tu crois que je te comprends si bien, il y a une raison. Ça m'est arrivé aussi ce genre d'agression.

- Toi? T'es plus fort que n'importe qui.

Le sabreur ôta son bras, il serrait ses mains, faisant craquer les jointures dans un geste nerveux, les fixant de son regard sombre

- Je le suis devenu à cause de ça mais… j'avais 12 ans. Je vivais dans un dojo, les soldats sont arrivés car notre maître était accusé de trahison. N'importe quoi! Il se contentait de recueillir les gosses qui n'avaient plus nulle part où aller, comme moi. Quand ils ont voulu l'embarquer, tous les élèves ont voulu s'interposer. J'étais déjà bon au sabre mais, ça n'a pas suffi. Je me suis retrouvé avec le torse ouvert et alors que je me vidais de mon sang, un des soldats m'a violé.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas moi! J'ai survécu et je tue tous ceux qui me rappellent cette journée, tous ces enfants agressés, assassinés. Je tue pour ne plus sentir. Je m'en fous du sang, je m'en fous de ne pas revenir d'une exécution, la mort ne me fait pas peur, la mienne en tous les cas. Par contre, je ne me fous pas du tout que tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles!

- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire! Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Et quoi que ce soit qui m'arrive, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde!

Zoro, dans un geste brusque, l'attrapa à la gorge, le faisant basculer en arrière, s'assit sur ses cuisses et tenait son poing en l'air, prêt à frapper. L'unique façon de réagir quand les émotions le submergeaient. Sanji le regardait, sa gorge douloureuse sous sa poigne, ne reconnaissant pas ce regard froid qui le transperçait.

- Tu mériterais que je t'en mette une bonne, là. T'es parti sans rien dire, prêt à te laisser crever, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, de _ME_ faire ça!

Le sabreur baissa son bras et lâcha sa gorge, se baissant sur lui jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sien.

- Sanji, je… ne pars plus comme ça, jure-le moi.

- Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur? On se connaît à peine.

- Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que le temps ne veut plus rien dire ici, demain… J'y pense pas car il n'existera peut-être pas. Seul le présent m'importe, et toi, tu es le présent. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne voulais pas être brutal, désolé, mais… On va dormir un peu, d'accord? Je veux juste te tenir contre moi.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, il alluma une bougie, éteignit la lanterne puis il s'allongea, l'attira contre lui et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Et le cuisinier se détendit enfin, sa tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, deux bras puissants l'encerclant comme une barrière protectrice.

Sanji aurait voulu trouver les mots mais sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux humides, un peu plus tôt, il avait failli… Pourquoi était-il si faible, à paniquer ainsi devant un monstre qui l'avait touché avec tant de violence? Il aurait dû pouvoir le frapper, le tuer, comme le sabreur l'avait fait. Cet homme qui lui parlait, qui lui demandait de rester, qui le rassurait tant. Cet homme avec qui il établissait pour la première fois de sa vie une connexion, une relation si douce pour lui qui n'avait connu que dédain, ignorance ou torture. Cet homme qui passait une main dans ses cheveux, une caresse qui lui donnait envie de ne plus jamais sortir de cette tombe.

- Je t'envie Zoro. Dis-moi comment être comme toi, apprends-moi à tuer sans rien ressentir.

Le bretteur eut un temps d'arrêt. Lui, devenir un assassin, comme lui? Si froid qu'il avait vu et entendu un couple de médecins qu'il connaissait se faire torturer et égorger sans verser la moindre larme? Quand avait-il été triste pour la dernière fois? Il avait alors douze ans, il avait pleuré ses amis du dojo, avait été soigné sommairement par des amis de son maître qui l'avaient rafistolé comme ils avaient pu, ils n'étaient pas médecins. Il avait pleuré toute une journée sur leurs tombes, sur celle de sa meilleure amie qui aimait tant le charrier, puis le soir venu, il avait mis deux sabres à sa ceinture et alors il n'avait plus été guidé que par la haine. Et il avait tué son premier soldat de sang froid, sautant devant lui et enfonçant sa lame dans son ventre. L'autre avait hurlé et lui avait jeté un regard plein d'incompréhension, son sang coulait à flots, suivant le métal jusqu'à ses propres mains et ce liquide visqueux et chaud l'avait fasciné. Ce rouge le nourrirait, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous morts. Il avait souri alors au regard vitreux en face de lui, ce regard vide de toute vie.

Puis il avait rencontré Ace, lui avait sauvé la vie alors que des soldats le malmenaient, ce grand brun qui rigolait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien d'ailleurs. Et son frère, encore pire, deux types cinglés, comme lui, la joie de vivre incarnée, tout son contraire. Et ils étaient devenus amis, des vrais, Ace l'acceptait tel qu'il était sans approuver mais il faisait avec.

Ensuite, l'attaque au lycée, sa promesse et de vengeur, il était devenu protecteur, mais pas comme un grand frère mais plutôt un cerbère.

Et ce petit blond réveillait des sensations d'enfance, rappelait une petite fille à la langue de vipère mais aussi à la volonté de fer qu'il avait alors été incapable de protéger.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi, je t'apprendrai à te défendre mais pas à tuer de sang froid. On ne peut pas apprendre à ne rien ressentir, c'est mon fléau, jamais je ne voudrais que tu vives ça. Déjà que tu remets tout en cause, il manquerait plus que tu deviennes comme moi!

- Comment ça?

- Je n'ai pas pu te tuer, ce qui a déjà soulevé pas mal de questions. Et cette nuit… je brûlais de lui faire le plus de mal possible mais tu regardais… Je ne sais pas, ton avis compte pour moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux que tu repartes avec moi alors que tu mériterais que je te laisse te démerder tout seul après avoir filé comme tu l'as fait. J'ai autant envie de te frapper que t'embrasser, tu me mets la tête à l'envers et j'arrive pas à décider si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

- Je ne suis pas parti de gaieté de cœur, j'ai failli faire demi-tour des dizaines de fois mais… je ne pouvais pas risquer tout ce que vous avez, vos vies, pour la mienne qui vaut si peu.

Zoro se tendit, l'exaspération revenant à grands pas.

- Et comment tu crois qu'on aurait vécu ton sacrifice, hein? T'es vraiment un crétin!

- Tu as dit toi-même que Zeff avait bien fait de le faire, lui.

- Qu… Sanji, ça n'a aucun rapport! Et puis, il a attendu deux ans pour faire quelque chose, alors bon… Nous, on tient à toi, tous. On en a discuté pendant que tu dormais, tout le monde était d'accord pour t'aider, si tu en avais parlé à l'un de nous, tu le saurais, mais non! Un abruti de cuistot n'a pas besoin des autres!

Zoro s'énervait, n'arrivant pas à exprimer ses pensées alors que l'autre avait une façon très particulière de voir les choses.

- M'engueule pas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- Ben désolé, mais je t'engueulerai jusqu'à ce que tu me promettes que tu vas me suivre et rester avec nous!

- Arrête, chuchota Sanji dans un souffle.

- Arrête quoi? Je…

- Arrête de me faire espérer. Tu sais, j'étais bien avec toi, Nami et Chopper, vraiment bien, que j'en ai presque oublié le reste. J'ai été quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques jours, c'était bien. Mais… quand vous avez su qui j'étais, et à nouveau je n'étais plus rien, juste le fils de ce salaud dont on se sert pour calmer sa rage. T'as voulu me découper, tout le monde m'a regardé avec dégoût et frayeur, Law s'est soulagé, et moi… vous m'auriez mis dehors que ça n'aurait pas été pire, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que partir.

-Cook, je suis vraiment… Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses voir les choses ainsi. J'arrive pas à te suivre, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu restes, je n'ai pas pu te tuer… et l'autre connard, il regrette, j'en suis sûr, bien que j'aie encore très envie de lui casser la gueule. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

- Parce que je serai toujours le fils de celui qui a détruit vos vies, car ses marques sur moi prouvent que je ne suis qu'un objet, voué à être détruit. Parce que mon corps est laid, parce que je ne supporterai pas d'être abandonné encore une fois, comme ma mère l'a fait, parce que tous ceux qui m'ont approché m'ont fait du mal, parce que je ne connais rien d'autre que la souffrance, même mes clopes sont souffrance, quand le manque est si abominable. Et que…Mmff!

Sanji venait d'être interrompu dans sa phrase par des lèvres charnues et chaudes qui se collaient aux siennes, un baiser qui n'avait rien de violent, une douceur totalement incongrue au milieu de ses paroles douloureuses. Et au contact de cette bouche caressante, il oublia. Tout était trop; son cœur battait trop vite, la bouche était trop douce, la langue qui caressait ses lèvres était trop aguicheuse, les bras qui l'étreignaient trop forts, trop rassurant, trop…

Tout était trop et pourtant, ses doigts se glissaient dans les cheveux verts, sa propre langue demandait le droit d'entrer pour caresser l'autre, les souffles se parlaient, échangeaient dans un langage à eux, se dissolvaient l'un dans l'autre. C'était si bon d'être embrassé, si bon qu'il en aurait pleuré, des larmes d'émotion, de bonheur peur-être? Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça être heureux, à cette main ferme qui lui caressait le dos à travers la soie de sa chemise? À ces soupirs qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges, rauques, assourdis? À leurs jambes qui bougeaient, s'emmêlaient, à leurs sexes devenus durs pressés l'un contre l'autre dans les pantalons trop étroits?

Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste envie d'en savoir plus, d'en sentir plus, ç'avait été si bon la dernière fois, si nouveau, si savoureux. Zoro lui avait montré l'autre versant du sexe, celui qui exalte, qui fait ressentir des sensations inimaginables, un plaisir qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui réflexe, que ses tortionnaires aimaient provoquer en lui pour l'humilier plus bas que terre. Un partage. Un échange. Une sorte de symbiose des corps et des esprits. Et il goûtait à présent ces gestes tendres, le bretteur faisait attention de ne pas le brusquer, réfrénant son désir qui montait, qui lui intimait de libérer cette tension douloureuse dans son bas-ventre.

Et de goûter, Sanji voulut dévorer cette peau de miel, il voulait la toucher, l'embrasser, la sentir partout sur lui, en lui. Aussi son corps se colla de lui-même à celui du sabreur, comme s'il pouvait se fondre en lui, il entendit alors un grognement de satisfaction qui l'excita au plus haut point.

Et en quelques instants, leurs corps se détachaient pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements en des gestes impatients, des sourires en coin provoquant, qui s'effaçaient dès que les bouches se retrouvaient, avides, gourmandes. Et peau contre peau, dressés sur leurs genoux, ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs deux mains pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, une nuque, un dos, des fesses, à nouveau le dos, puis les flans… Leurs paumes couraient, caressaient, effleuraient puis appuyaient, partout.

Zoro se détacha des lèvres quémandeuses, à bout de souffle, et il observa ce corps à la peau blanche, rendue opalescente à la clarté de la bougie.

- Ne me regarde pas, c'est moche.

Sanji baissait la tête comme un gamin pris en faute, ce qui fit sourire le sabreur.

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Tu es très beau, et… toutes ces marques, je veux connaître chacune d'elle, pour te reconnaître, même dans le noir. Et sans elles, je t'aurais tué l'autre nuit. Elles t'ont sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. Je te veux toi, comme tu es, en un peu moins chiant, je dirais pas non, mais bon…

- La ferme Marimo, et continue ce que tu as si bien commencé.

Échanges de sourires torves, et ils se jetèrent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre. Zoro plongea dans son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau, léchant, mordillant. Il suivit de sa bouche le tracé de son épaule, descendit jouer avec ses mamelons de chairs durcis pendant que des doigts fins caressaient son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, lui arrachant des frissons. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son ventre qu'il adorait, ravi de sentir les abdominaux se contracter, sa joue effleura un membre dur mais il s'en éloigna, vers le flanc, puis il passa dans le dos du cuistot.

Il lécha ses doigts et pendant qu'il embrassait son dos, il fit pénétrer un premier dans son intimité et quand il le bougea, les soupirs qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant faillirent le faire venir. Dieu qu'il était excitant! Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier, préparant, présumant de la suite.

Sanji s'impatientait lui aussi, son érection était douloureuse, il avait besoin de la soulager, envie de retrouver ce plaisir inconnu. Alors, il se pencha en avant, invitant le sabreur dans une pose offerte, lascive. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il prit son sexe humidifié de salive dans sa main et le guida, poussa juste un peu pour le faire entrer puis s'immobilisa, se retenant à grand peine de bouger dans cette antre serrée et brûlante. Puis il se retira, puis revint, un peu plus loin et recommença. Il lui tenait les hanches, il voulait tout de lui alors il passa une main sous son torse et le guida pour le relever. Sanji appuya son dos contre lui, souple comme un serpent, sa nuque en arrière, ses lèvres qui demandaient un baiser alors que son bras se levait et allait s'enrouler derrière le cou de Zoro. Et à nouveau, une langue venait à l'intérieur de lui pendant qu'un membre dur et palpitant semblait lui caresser les entrailles, y mettre le feu. Quand il sentit un mouvement plus électrisant que les autres, il se positionna de lui-même pour qu'à chaque frottement, le désir monte en lui par vagues successives, lui arrachant des hoquets, des petits cris qui étaient avalés par le bretteur. Et il se laissait soutenir, s'abandonnant, pour une fois se reposant sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

L'escrimeur, attisé par ce Blondinet qui caressait tout son corps avec le sien, augmentait la cadence alors qu'il prenait en main son sexe tendu et laissait glisser sa paume en rythme tout du long alors que son pouce venait caresser le gland à chaque passage.

- Zoro… Aahhh…

Entendre son nom dans cette voix haletante, ces gémissements qu'il ne retenait pas, les siens qui l'accompagnaient de ses mouvements de hanches, sentir ce corps qui s'offrait, sans lutte, sans faux-semblants, sans avoir besoin d'épater ou de vouloir être à la hauteur, non, il était souple et gracieux, comme une femme, mais aussi musclé, impatient. Zoro aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de tout effacer, lui faire oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas, juste lui faire découvrir que le sexe était une façon d'aimer et non de détester. Mais _surtout, _il aurait souhaité l'obliger à ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui. Oui, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'y contraindre, alors que lui se sentait déjà enchaîné à cette beauté blonde et turbulente. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait l'amour à un homme sans que ce soit un combat pour la dominance. Pour la première fois, il se souciait de son amant avant son propre plaisir. Et pour la première fois, il se sentait complet, apaisé.

- Sanji… Sanji… Sanji…

Il murmurait son nom à son oreille, comme une prière syncopée et le cuisinier sentait son cœur s'affoler, heureux.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent puis stoppèrent, le sabreur se cambrant, emportant dans son mouvement le corps mince qui réagit alors et leurs orgasmes se déversèrent en eux, simultanés, violents, les faisant frissonner, leur coupant le souffle.

Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour laisser retomber cette pression, toujours à genoux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Zoro se retira et chercha dans son sac des mouchoirs en papiers pour essuyer sa main, couverte de sperme et il en tendit un au cuistot, il savait qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir sa semence sur lui.

Puis ils s'allongèrent, face à face, enlacés et continuèrent à s'embrasser doucement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji s'était réveillé le premier, la bougie était presque consumée, ils avaient dormi longtemps, la lumière du jour filtrait à peine autour de la porte. Encore un peu de clarté et il en profitait pour se gorger des traits détendus de son amant face à lui.

Son amant. Le mot le rendait nerveux rien que de le prononcer en pensées. Amant. Sexe. Aimer. Tous ces mots qui, il y a quelques semaines, ne voulaient rien dire, il avait cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps, rien que l'idée qu'une femme voit son corps bousillé le rendait fou de terreur, il n'aurait pas pu. Pourtant il en rêvait, il imaginait des corps pulpeux alors qu'il se caressait sous la douche, appelant à lui un orgasme de plaisir sans douleur. Mais quand il s'était retrouvé offert à la vue de la jolie Nami, il en aurait hurlé de honte.

Mais cet homme, au torse balafré, comme un peu de lui, ce Marimo énervant et excitant, beau à se damner, le poursuivant à travers le désert pour le ramener, cet assassin pouvant tuer pour le protéger, pouvait-il lui faire confiance, se donner tout entier à lui? Son corps, son âme, sa vie? Il voulait tant y croire, tout en songeant au moment où tout s'arrêterait, comme maintenant alors qu'un regard vert venait de se planter dans le sien, un regard de pure haine.

Sanji suspendit son souffle, et le sabreur soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Cook, j'ai rêvé que tu étais parti. J'ai failli t'en coller une direct.

Et il rigolait, d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- J'ai bien cru que t'allais le faire, oui.

Zoro le regarda à nouveau, intrigué de son ton un peu inquiet alors il encercla sa taille et le tira à lui en souriant.

- Considère-toi comme prévenu s'il te venait l'idée bizarre de me laisser en plan, Blondinet. Car j'irai te chercher, sois-en sûr! Et je t'en mettrai une dont tu te souviendras!

- Ben on dirait que j'ai pas trop le choix alors.

- Bien vu. Bon, on va tarder à se mettre en route, t'es prêt?

- J'ai pas de café, j'ai pas encore eu ma clope, alors je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Pff, t'es vraiment un gosse de riche!

Mais aussitôt la boutade lancée, il le regretta, Sanji se tendant tout en cherchant à s'écarter de lui.

- Attends Sanji. Je suis désolé, c'était pas drôle.

- Tu l'es jamais!

- Toi t'es un petit con prétentieux et j'en fais pas toute une histoire!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit con?!

- Très bien, casse-toi alors!

Le blond se dégagea quand ils entendirent des voix à l'extérieur et il stoppa son geste. Puis il sentit une caresse rassurante dans son dos.

- C'est rien Cook, sûrement des gens qui visitent leurs morts, mais on ferait bien d'être discrets si on veut pas coller un infarctus à ces braves gens.

Sanji tourna sa tête vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Remarque, ce serait marrant.

- T'as un drôle d'état d'esprit! J'aime bien ça.

Et Zoro lui souriait, ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait des frissons. Peu de gens lui avaient souri dans sa vie, alors qu'il trouvait ça si beau. Alors il s'en retourna auprès de lui et se pendit à son cou, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre, un bonjour après le sommeil, si bon, une sucrerie. Puis Sanji se décolla de la bouche trop tentante.

- J'ai envie d'une clope.

- Moi, j'ai envie de toi.

- Ah? Ben je fumerai plus tard alors.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient sortis du cimetière à la nuit noire après avoir mangé et Zoro l'avait entraîné par des passages déserts et sombres. Sanji avait poussé un ouf de soulagement une fois qu'ils avaient rejoint la grande étendue de sable, à peine éclairée par la lune. Comme toujours, il faisait très froid et le cuistot vêtu de sa seule chemise, frissonnait. Ils marchaient depuis des heures quand ils décidèrent de faire une pause et là, il se mit franchement à grelotter. Zoro s'assit alors derrière lui et les enveloppa dans son blouson.

« Quel crétin, je te jure! Tu pouvais pas au moins prendre la veste que je t'ai donné?

- Pff, si je l'avais prise et que grâce à ça, on remontait jusqu'à vous, tu gueulerais aussi, t'es jamais content!

- T'as de ces idées! Les Soldats, ce ne sont pas vraiment des super détectives, pour faire ce boulot, faut avoir le Q.I. d'une huître.

- Ouais, c'est juste au-dessus de celui d'une algue!

- Je vais te taper, Cook.

- D'une algue belliqueuse en plus, j'ai vraiment pas de bol.

Zoro lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

- AIIIEEEE!

- Tu continues, je tape plus fort.

- T'es vraiment un vieux grincheux.

- Ben alors, respecte tes aînés, ce sera un bon début.

Le cuisinier se contenta de grogner puis tourna son regard vers la voûte céleste dont les étoiles semblaient s'éteindre.

- Dis Marimo, tu crois pas qu'on va se prendre la flotte, là?

- Il ne pleut jamais, faudrait vraiment qu'on ait la poisse pour se faire saucer deux fois de suite.

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que les nuages au-dessus d'eux laissèrent tomber une pluie fine. Cette fois, le sabreur ôta son blouson et le tint au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- La poisse, hein?, remarqua Sanji d'un air blasé.

- C'est pas possible, ça n'arrive jamais! Ça doit venir de toi, t'es une malédiction, je ne vois que ça. Une malédiction personnelle car ça me tombe dessus!

- Pourquoi ça viendrait pas de toi? C'est toi qui tues tout ce qui bouge. T'es le mauvais élément du binôme.

- La ferme, tu veux?! Bon, et si on se remettait en route?

- Tu sais, je me demande…

- Quoi?

- Les autres, tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir?

Zoro sourit et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

- Non, car ils auront tellement pitié de toi en pensant à l'engueulade que je t'ai mis qu'ils seront tous contents de te voir en un seul morceau.

- Non, sérieusement.

- T'en fais pas Cook, ils seront vraiment ravis de voir qu'on va bien. Et puis, si tu le sens pas, t'auras juste à me coller aux basques et je tabasserai le premier qui te dira une connerie, d'accord?

Sanji ricana doucement.

- Ouais, d'accord. Je suis un peu nerveux, c'est tout. J'ai pas trop l'habitude d'évoluer au milieu de tant de monde.

- Moi aussi ils me saoulent parfois, suffit de se mettre un peu à l'écart, j'aime bien être seul aussi. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils étaient arrivés fourbus et trempés, passant en silence l'entrée sous le couvert de la nuit, l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Mais ils n'étaient pas au centre de la salle qu'ils se faisaient happer par des bras et des cris, Luffy et Usopp venaient de fondre sur eux, la brutalité incarnée.

« Zoro, Sanji! C'est trop génial de vous revoir! On va trop bien manger maintenant!

Bien-sûr, Luffy braillait sa seule motivation alors qu'Usopp lui tapait sur le crâne tout en tentant de lui faire admettre les bases élémentaires de bienséance dont le jeune garçon hilare n'avait strictement rien à faire.

L'accueil animé avait réveillé tous les autres occupants et en un instant, tout le monde se pressait autour d'eux, saluant, posant des questions, parlant tous en même temps. Le cuisinier avait eu tort de s'inquiéter, tous étaient si chaleureux par contre, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à ce joyeux bordel après le silence du désert. Il tentait de sourire, sans y parvenir jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape la sienne.

- Viens Cook, on va se changer. Désolé les gars mais on est trempés, on vous rejoint pour déjeuner. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

.

Une fois dans la petite chambre, il eut l'impression de se remettre à respirer. Zoro avait bien vu son trouble alors à peine la porte refermée, il l'enlaça.

« Tu vois qu'ils étaient contents.

- Oui, c'est bien.

- Ils seront plus calmes avec le ventre plein, t'en fais pas et puis ce matin, tu touches à rien, on va se laisser dorloter.

- C'est moi le cuistot, t'as entendu Luffy.

Zoro posa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.

- Plus tard. Là, tu te poseras à côté de moi, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Laisse-toi aller Sanji, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi, eux aussi ils le veulent, eux aussi ils ont besoin que tu leur pardonnes. On est tous amis, certains plus que d'autres selon les affinités, on est… une famille et on veut tous que tu en fasses partie.

- Arrête un peu, je vais me remettre à chialer, à force, tu vas croire que je suis une vrai gonzesse.

- Pour ça, je suis sûr que non! Par contre, t'es un gosse donc tu pleurniches pour rien, normal.

- Et ma main dans ta tronche, tu la veux?

Le sabreur éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, il suffit que tu répondes comme ça à tout le monde et tu seras adopté!

- Hors de question que je parle ainsi aux filles.

- Et pourquoi pas? Elles n'ont rien de plus! Et commence pas à… Putain, non!

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Tu préfères les filles?

- Je préfère les végétaux marins… Marimo.

Et leurs bouches rieuses se retrouvaient.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Petite explication de texte****: Je ne vais pas vous sortir un lemon à chaque chapitre, bien que je connaisse la perversité sans limite de certaines ici! (oui, c'est de toi que je parle!^^). **

**Le viol. Sujet tabou et douloureux s'il en est. Je n'écris jamais rien au hasard, je me fie à ce que je connais et je fais un cocktail avec ce que je sais.**

**En tant qu'infirmière, c'est malheureusement un sujet que je connais. Savez-vous que le plus courant se produit dans le couple? Et il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce n'était pas un crime, un homme avait le droit de forcer sa femme?! Et le passage aux urgences, entre prélèvements et photos pour le côté judiciaire, je vous laisse imaginer…**

**Il n'y a pas deux victimes qui réagissent de la même façon. Pour cette fic, je ne veux pas montrer combien Sanji s'est libéré! Rien de tout cela. Les séquelles physiques après un viol, elles passent, elles cicatrisent. Par contre, morales… La victime a honte, toujours! (pour un mec, j'imagine que c'est pire, là, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas connu. En plus, juger pire… comme si ça pouvait être facile pour une femme! Mais je l'imagine ainsi, pour l'estime de soi dans l'atteinte de sa virilité… je ne suis pas sûre de bien m'exprimer). **

**Mais le problème majeur, c'est la confiance, en soi, en les autres. Rien n'est gagné de ce côté-là. En plus, notre petit blond a vécu dans un total isolement, Zoro se fout des autres personnes. Là, tous les deux changent, l'air de rien. C'est ça que je veux montrer à travers le sexe, ce ne sont pas des scènes gratuites pour me faire payer en saignements de nez! Et certainement pas pour me moquer de victimes qui coucheraient avec le premier venu comme si tout allait bien. En plus, celui-là a lieu directement après l'agression, donc la réaction de Sanji est pensée et réfléchie de ma part.**

**Si vous voulez en discuter, ou que je n'ai pas été claire, envoyez un PM et papotons!^^ Ou juste pour me donner votre avis…**

**Sinon, review pour l'auteur? *je veux un câlin***


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour!**

**Ben alors, personne n'est allé lire MaeFanfic, texte conseillé la semaine dernière? Ou alors pas reviewé? Pour celà, on se retrouve en bas...**

**La suite... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 9

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus et Sanji trouvait une routine bien agréable, s'affairant en cuisine la majeure partie du temps, seul mais il aimait ces moments de solitude, au calme. Il avait aussi remarqué que le sabreur était comme lui, maintenant que tout le monde était là, les tâches étaient réparties et chacun avait un peu de temps pour lui. Et souvent, dans ces moments là, le bretteur s'entraînait à soulever des poids, à combattre des fantômes avec ses katanas, une sorte de danse hypnotique qu'il réalisait les yeux fermés, les lames sifflant dans l'air sous la vitesse des mouvements.

Il lui arrivait aussi de s'éloigner, s'installer sous ce rocher en forme de champignon et là, il pouvait méditer pendant des heures, parfaitement immobile. Alors, l'occasion se présentant, le cuistot allait le rejoindre dans l'étuve du désert, partageait un silence, ou quelques mots ou un baiser, ça dépendait.

Puis Sanji retournait à ses fourneaux ou passait un peu de temps avec Luffy et Usopp, ils avaient le même âge, rien en commun à part cela mais la bonne humeur de l'un et les histoires abracadabrantes de l'autre le charmaient, il apprenait à rire, il découvrait le sens du mot amitié. Puis Chopper qui était si adorable qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer ce garçon, petit pour son âge et d'une candeur à toute épreuve. Il aimait aussi se mettre en quatre pour les filles, leur préparer des petits plats rien que pour elles et il se voyait alors gratifié d'un sourire qui le faisait fondre.

Il avait remarqué que Franky n'agissait pas vraiment comme un chef, chacun avait son mot à dire et cela l'avait beaucoup surpris. Aucune dictature, pas d'ordre indiscutable. Juste une sorte de démocratie un peu bordélique! Ace était aussi sympa et goinfre que son frère, un peu plus calme cependant.

Seul Law l'évitait, gardait une distance respectueuse mais ça l'arrangeait. Il s'était excusé, il ne le voyait plus comme une menace mais pas au point de faire ami-ami.

Il apprenait aussi à se défendre, à manier les armes avec application et volonté, tirant sur des cibles ou lançant des couteaux dans un morceau de bois. Il était adroit avec les lames, sa dextérité en cuisine lui permettant de les manier à son envie.

Et la nuit, il retrouvait Zoro, ses caresses, ses baisers, ce plaisir apporté par leurs étreintes, ou parfois juste dormir, l'un contre l'autre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Puis ce jour arriva où quelque chose changea dans l'air, une lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. Sanji venait de sortir, toujours prudemment comme on le lui avait appris, écoutant le moindre son, cherchant à l'horizon un nuage de poussière ou un vol d'oiseaux qui auraient pu présumer d'une présence hostile. Il fut aveuglé un instant par le soleil brûlant puis ses yeux s'accoutumèrent et il les vit. Zoro et Ace, à l'ombre du rocher, le grand brun parlait avec force gestes des mains, semblait un peu énervé alors que le sabreur observait un bout de papier, ignorant parfaitement son ami. Face à la scène, le cuisinier se sentit de trop, encore plus quand Zoro leva les yeux et lui dévoila son regard impénétrable alors il s'en retourna, se dirigeant vers sa cuisine à grands pas, pressé de se retrouver dans ce lieu familier, son domaine. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait, redoutait de l'apprendre.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir apparaître l'escrimeur, affichant la mine des mauvais jours.

« Alors Cook, tu t'es sauvé?

- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'intimité, j'allais pas m'imposer.

- Ouais, c'était… je dois m'absenter Sanji, deux jours.

- Ah? Je peux savoir pourquoi faire?

- Tu le sais pourquoi.

- Une nouvelle commande, je présume?

- Je dois le faire, c'est tout.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Pourquoi Ace avait l'air contrarié alors?

Zoro se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Il n'approuve pas toujours ce que je fais.

- Te fous pas de moi, y'a quelque chose en plus!

Il soupira devant son air furibard.

- Il pense que je ne devrais pas y aller, que le poisson est un peu trop gros, mais je m'en tape de ce qu'il pense. Il s'inquiète toujours pour rien.

- C'est qui? Celui que tu vas assassiner, c'est qui?

- Quelle importance? Ce n'est pas ton enflure de père si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Bordel, ne me prends pas pour un con, Tête de Cactus et réponds!

- Hé, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, non? Je ne vous demande rien moi, alors lâchez-moi!

- Moi je te demande s'il y a un risque que tu n'en reviennes pas, alors excuse-moi du peu mais il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir!

- Et moi, je n'ai pas à te dire tout ce que je fais, on n'en est pas encore à ce point-là!

S'il lui avait balancé une gifle, Sanji ne l'aurait pas ressenti autrement.

- T'as raison, je te montre juste mon petit cul de temps à autre, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Fais ce que tu as à faire, par contre, évite de me parler, mon cul et moi, on n'a plus grand chose à te dire.

- Cook…

- CASSE-TOI! »

Zoro attrapa au vol un peu de vivres et sortit en claquant la porte. Sanji faillit lui courir après mais à quoi bon?

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

L'attente anxieuse commença, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle du bretteur. Sanji s'était muré dans le silence et passait son temps libre dehors, à scruter le désert. Cela lui rappela ses premiers jours passés ici alors que ses compagnons attendaient le reste de la bande, ne sachant rien, redoutant le pire. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur pour quelqu'un d'autre, cherchait le moindre signe d'une présence dans l'immensité de sable. Ace avait eu la décence de ne pas faussement le rassurer, ils se contentaient d'échanger des regards entendus et il n'avait pas osé lui demander plus de détails. Juste attendre et espérer…

Au milieu de la deuxième nuit, le cuisinier dormait quand il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« C'est moi Sanji.

Cette voix. Il était rentré et la dispute arrivée deux jours plus tôt fut oubliée.

La chambre n'était éclairée que par la lueur d'une bougie vacillante, quand il était seul, il ne pouvait dormir dans le noir. Il distinguait à peine son visage dans la pénombre, mais il avait les traits tirés, accroupi à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu l'engueuler, il avait répété les reproches des dizaines de fois, pourtant rien ne sortait, il était rentré, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Alors il s'assit, lui sourit et leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, il enlaça sa taille et…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, t'es mouillé?

Mais alors que le cuisinier regardait sa paume teintée de sombre, son cœur s'affola.

- Zoro, c'est du sang, t'es blessé?

- C'est bon Cook, rien de méchant.

- Tu déconnes, ça pisse, t'en est couvert! Je vais chercher Law.

- Non, attends. Y'a pas le feu, ça peut bien attendre cinq minutes de plus.

Le sabreur se laissa tomber assis sur le matelas à ses côtés, grimaçant légèrement.

- Allonge-toi, tu…

- Hé, arrête de jouer les mères-poules, c'est chiant.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on s'engueule de nouveau?

- Non, bien-sûr que non! Pff, je me suis dépêché de rentrer, je voulais m'excuser, alors essaie de te calmer, tu veux? Je suis vraiment fatigué là et j'ai aucune envie qu'on se prenne la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça l'autre fois, je m'en veux et il fallait que je rentre, que tu me dises que je n'ai pas tout gâché, je…

Sanji posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- C'est bon Marimo, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord? Alors là, je vais chercher le toubib, tu restes tranquille et t'attends qu'on arrive.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, il s'allongea sur le côté, pâle et transpirant. Sanji n'épilogua pas et se précipita, bientôt revenu avec le chirurgien. Ce dernier s'agenouilla, soulevant le vêtement pour juger de la situation. Il découvrit un plaie sur le côté de son ventre dont il ne pouvait pas en voir les contours, du sang coagulé la recouvrant, du sang frais continuant de s'écouler, cette fois encore plus vite alors qu'il avait soulevé le pansement sommaire. Il appuya fermement sa paume sur l'ensemble pour limiter l'hémorragie, ce qui fit grimacer le bretteur.

- Merde! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Zoro? Tu pouvais pas rester te faire soigner sur place? T'es inconscient, si tu t'étais écroulé dans le désert, tu aurais pu inviter les vautours à dîner!.

- Non, fallait que je rentre.

- T'es brûlant de fièvre, il faut que je nettoie la plaie, elle est infectée. Hé, tu m'entends?

- Oui mais arrête de gueuler, j'ai une migraine abominable.

- Viens pas te plaindre en plus! Sanji, tu peux venir m'aider? On va transporter cet imbécile à l'infirmerie.

Le soutenant chacun sous un bras, ils le portaient pratiquement en arrivant, son menton appuyé contre sa poitrine, il n'était pratiquement plus conscient. Ils l'allongèrent avec difficultés sur la table d'opération. Déjà, Law découpait ses vêtements, découvrant une peau souillée de rouge sur tout son flanc et se prolongeant vers sa cuisse.

- Sanji, je préfère que tu sortes avant de tourner de l'œil, j'ai assez de ce crétin sur les bras.

- Je… je vais t'aider.

- Va chercher Chopper, ça ira comme ça et après, t'iras boire un bon truc bien fort, ça te fera du bien. En attendant, bouge de là, t'es blanc comme un linge. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le temps s'égrainait, semblant s'étirer à l'infini. Sanji était assis sur un banc dans la cuisine, Nami était accrochée à son bras gauche, Ace était installé à sa droite et pour une fois, ce dernier ne souriait pas, se contentant de faire rouler sa tasse de café entre ses doigts. Puis la jeune femme rousse finit par les laisser, le cuistot aurait juré qu'elle pleurait. Il alluma une énième cigarette.

« Bordel, pourquoi c'est si long?, pensa à haute voix le cuisinier.

Le grand brun lui donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

- T'en fais pas, Law est bon, très bon et Zoro est costaud, t'as pas à t'en faire.

- Y'avait vraiment beaucoup de sang.

- Tu as vu sa balafre? Crois-moi, s'il a survécu à ça, qu'il est rentré sur ses deux jambes cette nuit, c'est que c'est sûrement pas si grave que ça en avait l'air.

- C'est à cause de moi, on s'était engueulés avant son départ, il a dit qu'il était rentré car il devait à tout prix s'excuser.

- S'excuser? Ben dis donc, j'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça! C'est pas vraiment son genre. Tu sais, je n'approuve pas ce qu'il fait, même si je le comprends et on s'est pris la tête je ne sais pas combien de fois à ce sujet, et tant d'autres… Jamais il ne m'a sorti le mot désolé. Faut croire qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait fait une belle connerie et qu'il n'a pas toujours raison.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

- Oui, on avait 13 ans, depuis, on n'a jamais été séparés. Tu sais, il peut être froid ou intransigeant mais il n'a qu'une parole, faut parfois s'en servir, lui faire promettre des trucs pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. N'hésite pas, jamais il ne trahirais son honneur d'épéiste, c'est au-dessus de tout. Je le fais souvent.

- C'est pas très fair-play, non?

Ace éclata de rire.

- Non, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le faire obéir quand il s'emporte. Je ramène allégrement sur le tapis sa promesse faite à la mère de Chopper quand il faut le freiner.

- Mais pas cette fois… je vous ai vus, vous vous disputiez.

- Non, ce que tu as vu, c'est moi qui l'incendiais alors qu'il m'ignorait. J'étais vraiment pas chaud pour cette mission, un colonel… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, dès qu'il a vu sa photo, il était décidé, j'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis.

- Moi, j'ai même pas pu essayer, il m'a dit direct de me mêler de mes affaires.

- Bah, il avait peut-être la frousse que tu parviennes à le faire céder.

- Si tu n'y es pas arrivé, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire.

- Je vais te dire un truc car tout le monde l'a remarqué ici et c'est normal que tu sois au courant. En fait, il a changé depuis que tu es là, Nami m'en a parlé quand vous étiez tous les quatre, alors qu'il paraît que tu lui a balancé un coup qui l'a envoyé valdinguer. Merde, ça a dû être un beau spectacle!

- C'est la première fois où on s'est vus.

- Ben je crois que tu lui as fait du bien ce jour-là, son allure, sa réputation, tout le monde le craint, même nous quelques fois. Une fois, je l'ai vraiment poussé à bout, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais recommencé car si un jour on devait s'affronter, je sais que ce serait un combat à mort, il ne reculerait pas.

- Ce serait à ce point-là? Il dit que tu es son meilleur ami.

- Ben quelque soit l'issue, le survivant aurait envie de crever mais il irait jusqu'au bout et moi, si je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce moment-là, j'aurai intérêt à lui faire la peau le premier. Avec lui, c'est tout ou rien, il n'y a pas de milieu car en même temps, il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tiens, ton truc de l'appeler Marimo, je peux te jurer que si moi j'avais tenté de le faire, je n'aurais plus de tête! Mais toi, il en rigole.

- Je crois que tout ça, c'est juste parce qu'on ne savait pas qui était l'autre au début, c'est tout.

- Et quand tu as su qu'il était une sorte de tueur à gage, ça a changé quelque chose?

- Non… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est ce qu'il est, ça m'est égal, mais nos vies ne tiennent déjà qu'à un fil ici, alors s'il se sert de ses cure-dents pour commencer à le trancher lui-même, ça va pas le faire.

- Peut-être que tu arriveras à le faire changer d'avis la prochaine fois.

- Je serais presque content qu'il y ait une prochaine fois à cet instant. Et je serais aussi content de pouvoir lui en coller une moi-même!

Juste à ce moment, ils furent interrompus par Law qui pénétrait dans la cuisine.

- L'autre abruti va bien, la blessure n'était pas si grave s'il avait pu éviter de repeindre le désert avec son sang. Bref, il roupille et moi, je boirais bien un verre. Alcool. Très fort. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro avait ouvert les yeux et reconnu l'infirmerie. Bon, au moins, il était parvenu jusque là, les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes. La chambre, le cuistot, Law… puis rien ,le trou noir.

Bougeant à peine sur le lit de camps, il sentit le léger tiraillement sur son côté et quand il passa la main, il sentit un pansement.

« Si tu t'avises de le décoller, je te découpe avec tes sabres!

Il tourna la tête vers le chirurgien qui se tenait debout à quelques pas, appuyé contre le plan de travail et les bras croisés, l'air un peu… tendu.

- Hey Trafalgar, alors, c'est comment là-dessous?

- Sous le pansement, c'est pas terrible mais ça aurait pu être pire. Sous le drap, c'est appétissant.

Le sabreur avait bien remarqué qu'il ne portait absolument rien sur lui et il ricana.

- T'es pervers à ce point qu'il fallait que tu me foutes à poil?

Cependant Law n'avait pas vraiment l'air de partager son sens de l'humour quand il s'approcha de lui avec un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à la bagatelle quand je découpais tes vêtements imbibés de ton propre sang, ça m'a pas fait marrer une seconde! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu rentres dans cet état pour laisser tomber tout ça, putain, combien?!

- Je crois que ça arrivera le jour où je ne rentrerai pas, justement.

- Parfait! Tu sais quoi? T'es bien plus marrant au pieu car dans la vraie vie, t'es un vrai con!

- C'est bon, t'as fini?

- Non, encore une chose. J'ai été le dernier des salauds avec Sanji, je le reconnais, par contre, tu peux encore faire pire que moi, je te félicite!

Zoro prit la remarque comme un coup balancé en pleine face. Il aurait voulu rétorquer une insulte ou tout autre chose, n'importe quoi mais rien.

- En parlant de lui, tu sais où il est?

- Je l'ai renvoyé, il a passé tout son temps ici, il est allé manger.

Le sabreur se redressa, sa blessure tirait un peu mais rien de terrible, par contre, sa vue se brouillait à chaque mouvement.

- Y'a moyen que tu me récupères des fringues?

- T'as qu'à te démerder, puisque l'avis des autres ne compte pas.

- Pousse pas trop Law, je ne suis peut-être pas au meilleur de ma forme mais je peux encore te dérouiller.

- Vas-y, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Cette fois, le médecin avait perdu son ton mordant, semblait juste dépité. Zoro ne l'avait pas très bien traité lui-même, l'avait remplacé sans une explication dans son lit, il aurait dû lui parler depuis longtemps mais lui et les grandes conversations, ça faisait deux.

- Law, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Je sais, je te connais. Juste… on était amis tous les deux avant, je voudrais juste retrouver ça.

Zoro lui sourit, se mit debout en s'enroulant dans le drap.

- Pas de soucis, on est amis, viens, on va boire un coup.

Le médecin faillit s'étouffer.

- Tu sors d'une anesthésie, t'a perdu au moins un demi-litre de sang, tu as dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures et tu veux picoler? T'es un cauchemar pour n'importe quel toubib, t'es un anti-patient!

- Bah, au moins comme ça, tu perds pas la main, je te donne de l'entraînement. En plus, j'ai soif. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro s'était arrêté pour enfiler des vêtements et quand il ressortit de la chambre, Law n'était plus là, il crut qu'il était déjà à la cuisine mais seul Sanji s'y trouvait, occupé à la vaisselle.

« Oï Cook! Je viens grignoter un bout.

Sanji s'était pétrifié sous la surprise de le voir débarquer, soulagé et… un peu énervé, sa frayeur et sa frustration remontant en lui, encore augmentées par sa fatigue.

- Certainement, sinon pourquoi tu te pointerais ici, à part pour bouffer?

Bon, ça commençait bien, après le Doc, le cuistot…

Zoro s'installa sur le banc, s'adossant à la table pour rester bien en face de son interlocuteur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes de bon?

- Je t'ai fait une soupe mais… je peux te faire ce que tu veux. C'est le matin, tu veux un café?

- Vendu! Ça me remettra peut-être les idées en place.

- Je ne crois pas que ça suffise, malheureusement.

Zoro faillit répliquer mais lorsqu'il vit approcher le cuistot, toujours élégant et cravaté, il eut soudain très chaud et quand il eut déposé tasse et cafetière sur la table, il lui attrapa la taille et enfouit son visage contre son ventre.

- Reste-là, juste une minute.

Sanji aurait voulu le repousser mais ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, sa main caressa son dos, comme si son corps agissait sans sa tête. Mais il était tellement soulagé de le voir déjà debout.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Pour tout te dire, je suis un peu dans le gaz, Trafalgar doit avoir un problème de dosage de ses drogues.

- Tu m'as foutu les jetons.

- Je sais. Bon, tout compte fait, j'ai pas très faim, je vais aller dormir, j'ai envie de rien d'autre. Et si je croise encore une seule personne qui me fasse des reproches, j'aurai des envies de meurtre.

- Plus que d'habitude?

- Cook…

- C'est sorti tout seul. Ben, vas-y alors.

Sanji tenta de se dégager mais l'escrimeur ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

- Dis donc, ça ressemble rudement à un caprice, heureusement que c'est moi le gosse!

- S'te-plait, t'as des cernes comme des valises…

- J'ai le repas à préparer, je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

Cette fois, Zoro leva les yeux vers lui, son regard dur et froid le transperça. Alors qu'il se relevait, il lui empoigna le bras et le tira derrière lui.

- Bordel Marimo, tu vas me lâcher, oui?

- Faut qu'on cause.

La force du sabreur était bien trop grande et le cuistot n'eut d'autre choix que le suivre mais il étaient presque parvenus à la chambre que Sanji lui glissa entre les doigts et s'échappa. Il le rejoignit dans la grande salle alors que ce dernier se retournait avec un air bravache et tout le monde les regardait avec curiosité.

- Alors Tronche de gazon, t'as quelque chose à me dire? Ben ça tombe mal parce que je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter.

Zoro resta un instant interdit puis sa mâchoire se serra.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'amener.

- Tu m'emmerdes Zoro, tu entends? Toi qui n'écoutes jamais les autres, je te trouve un peu gonflé de mal supporter que je fasse la même chose.

- Je te le dis pour la dernière fois, suis-moi sans faire d'histoire.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper, me tuer? J'ai pas peur de toi.

Le regard du sabreur s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes et Ace sentait venir le moment où tout allait déraper. Il fit un pas en avant mais fut stoppé net par le cuisinier.

- Personne ne s'en mêle, c'est entre lui et moi. Si vous voulez lui dire un mot, faîtes la queue!

Tout le monde s'était statufié.

- Cook, je suis encore en état de t'en foutre une.

- J'en doute pas une seconde, mais je pourrais moi aussi t'en coller une bonne, t'es prêt à vouloir le vérifier?

- Putain, ça rime à quoi tout ça?!

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique? Ace t'as dit de ne pas y aller, que c'était trop dangereux cette fois, moi, j'ai même pas pu en placer une, tu décides, tu fonces, sans te soucier des conséquences. Et tu reviens, en sang, et faudrait reprendre nos vies comme il y a trois jours? Tu te fous de moi! Alors à quand la prochaine fois? Tu sais quoi, oui je suis prêt à me battre contre toi, maintenant alors que tu es blessé, pas par lâcheté mais simplement que si tu recevais une de tes commandes de meurtre à la con, tu partirais aussitôt, sans écouter personne ni te soucier de ton état!

- Ferme-la ou je te jure que je te ferme ta gueule moi-même.

Sanji s'approcha si près que leurs visages se touchaient presque.

- Essaie un peu pour voir.

Mais la provocation était trop grande, les nerfs trop à vif et l'escrimeur lui balança un direct en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya à terre. Ace et Franky allaient intervenir quand le cuisinier, d'un mouvement de jambe, le faucha et l'envoya à son tour au sol. Zoro, abasourdi par le choc, n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva avec le cuistot assis sur lui, une lame de couteau sous sa gorge.

- J'ai pris des leçons avec Usopp, je sais m'en servir, surtout à cette distance.

- C'est une chose de tenir une arme, une autre de s'en servir.

Sanji leva le couteau et l'abaissa brutalement, le plantant dans le sol juste à côté de son cou, lui laissant juste une estafilade brûlante sur sa peau et ceci sous les cris étouffés de leurs amis.

- Tout à fait d'accord! C'est bien pour ça que je suis incapable de te tuer, tout autant que te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Avant que tu ne partes, tu disais qu'on n'en était pas encore à ce point-là, ben maintenant, si! Et si tu veux faire le con en risquant ta vie, ben faudra régler le problème avec moi avant. T'as refusé de me laisser crever en me rendant, je fais pareil, va falloir t'y faire! Et la prochaine fois, je te le plante dans la jambe, t'auras vachement plus de mal à marcher. Là, j'ai du boulot alors si t'as encore besoin qu'on discute, je serai dans la cuisine.

Sanji se releva et partit sans un mot, repliant le couteau qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Zoro se relevait péniblement quand Law vint l'aider.

- Bon, maintenant que tu saignes, on va aller vérifier tes points de suture. Tout compte fait, c'est pas pour le gamin que j'aurais dû me faire du soucis, c'est pour toi!

- N'en rajoute pas. Merde, ça fait mal. »

Le chirurgien se contenta de rire doucement.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro n'était réapparu que le soir, au repas et chacun avait observé les deux duellistes dans un silence anxieux mais le sabreur s'était contenté de manger et le cuisinier de faire le service sans qu'ils s'échangent un mot ou un regard.

Puis Sanji s'était retrouvé à s'occuper à la vaisselle et seul Zoro était demeuré dans la pièce, l'observant sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il devait bien reconnaître que si le cuistot avait agi comme lui l'avait fait, il n'aurait plus de tête! Mais un peu plus et c'était son cas.

Sanji sursauta quand il sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille alors qu'il passait un dernier coup de torchon sur le plan de travail. Puis des lèvres effleurèrent son cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Je regrette de t'avoir frappé, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Je m'en fous de ça, ce n'est pas le pire.

- Je sais, tu m'y as fait réfléchir, bon, t'aurais pu trouver une autre façon, tu m'as fait mal.

- Et toi alors? Je suis bon pour soupe et purée, je ne peux plus mâcher.

- Je pouvais pas savoir que t'étais si douillet.

- C'est pas moi qui ai eu besoin de retourner à l'infirmerie!

- Cook…

- Quoi?

- On va pas encore s'engueuler, j'ai pas très envie. Je veux juste qu'on aille se coucher, dormir avec toi, ça m'a manqué. »

Cette fois, le cuisinier ne trouva rien à répliquer et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre, l'humeur un peu plus légère.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une fois dans le noir, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Sanji se détendit enfin, retrouvant cette peau chaude contre la sienne, ces bras rassurant autour de lui. Zoro le sentit, et retrouva avec délice, presque soulagement ce petit blond qui se laissait aller contre lui.

« Cook, je… faut que je t'explique une chose. Ce colonel, en fait, je l'ai reconnu, il faisait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué le dojo, il a sûrement gagné ses galons grâce à ça alors, je devais le tuer, peu importe les conséquences, j'ai promis sur la tombe de mes amis que je ferais ce qu'il faudrait pour punir ceux qui les avaient mis sous terre.

- Je comprends mais tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, j'ai droit à une promesse? Eux sont morts, moi je suis vivant, nous tous ici alors tu t'en vas deux jours, je t'ai détesté, tu reviens et là j'ai vraiment eu peur, tu te relèves et là tu m'énerves à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné.

- Hé, j'ai jamais fait ça!

- Et si tu n'en étais pas revenu, ça aurait ressemblé à quoi à ton avis? Je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais… fallait me laisser crever dans le désert si tu ne voulais pas que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Dis pas ça.

Zoro sentit le cuisinier se rapprocher tout contre lui et son nez contre son cou, cette fois, il murmurait.

- Je suis bien avec toi, je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, me laisse pas.

Le bretteur en eut le souffle coupé. Après les coups, les menaces, il lui susurrait des mots avec une voix d'enfant terrifié. Et encore une fois, remettait tout en cause. Il avait toujours refusé de s'attacher de trop près à une personne, il avait ses amis mais chacun prenait ses propres décisions, surtout lui. Cette fois, c'était différent, lorsqu'il avait senti la lame le transpercer, sa douleur avait été occultée par un déchirement inattendu, il avait juste pensé qu'il ne reverrait plus le cuistot, qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur une dispute, que sans lui il devrait continuer sa vie, qu'il l'oublierait. Cette dernière pensée lui avait donné assez de rage pour tuer les cinq soldats qui l'encerclaient, puis fuir, tenter d'activer ses pas ralentis par le sable et la perte de sang. Ce salopard de colonel était mort, tué de sa propre main mais cette fois, le liquide carmin qu'il avait vu s'écouler de la blessure fatale ne l'avait soulagé en rien, il n'avait pas ressenti cette sorte de bien-être à chaque fois qu'il se vengeait, rien.

Ces émotions étaient nouvelles, il n'arrivait pas à les faire taire, dès qu'il pensait, tout revenait à ce diable de Blondinet accroché à lui, à cet ange qui, au lieu de le considérer comme un assassin démoniaque, le voyait comme un être unique et… aimé?

- Sanji, je vais te promettre une chose, ce ne sera sans doute pas suffisant mais pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne changerai pas, je continuerai de venger ceux qui ne sont plus là mais en revanche, je promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors si la mission s'avérait plus dangereuse que voulu, je laisserai tomber.

Le cuisinier retint sa respiration, il venait de lui faire une promesse et savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

- Et les contrats que tu reçois?

- C'est la seule source de revenu de notre groupe, cet argent, on en a besoin.

- Pourquoi? Vous volez vivres et matériel à l'armée.

- C'est vrai mais il nous faut des appuis en ville et pour ça, rien de tel que les pots de vin, ça marche comme ça. Mais un jour, on partira d'ici, on aura assez de fric pour se barrer et quitter cette île, on achètera un bateau et plus personne ne pourra rien contre nous. On sera libres.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Désolé mais il me semble que tu es là depuis des siècles, je ne me rends pas toujours compte de ce que tu ignores et je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que c'est à moi à qui on s'adresse pour discuter. On en aura bientôt suffisamment et là, je te le montrerai cet océan.

- Jure-le moi.

- J'ai pas besoin de jurer pour faire une chose que j'ai envie de faire pour toi.

- Jure, comme ça, tu seras obligé de rester en vie.

- Je te le jure, de toutes façons, il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit faire ça à ma place.

- Tu veux dire… qu'on en est à ce point-là, cette fois?

Zoro ricana et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bien possible Cook, c'est même probable. »

Mais il n'avait plus envie de parler, juste de l'embrasser.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà... un chapitre pour comprendre un peu mieux Zoro.**

**On m'a reproché de demander des reviews tantôt... Mais comme il me semble que ça équivaut à un merci, un petit mot ne coûte rien. Mais seulement gentil, hein! Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire des critiques, ça ne m'apporte rien. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! **

**Personnellement, chaque fois que je lis, je laisse un petit com sympa avec un merci, c'est la moindre des politesse. Et je me fais un devoir de répondre à chacune. Par contre, je le fais sur le même ton alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que je courbe l'échine et tende l'autre joue si ce que je lis ne me plait pas. Ce n'est pas méchant mais un peu de tolérance ne nuit pas et j'aime croire que j'ai encore ma liberté de penser.**

**Donc... vous avez lu, aimé? Alors reviewez! Et je vous signale que je vois les follows et favoris, alors un petit mot... car je suis tout à fait capable de n'envoyer la suite qu'à mes copinettes que j'aime et arrêter de poster ici!^^**

**Oui, c'est du chantage car quitte à être accusée, autant que ce soit vrai! **

**Sur ce, au plaisir...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour!**

**La suite... un bout de vie...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 10

Deux mois plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, l'ambiance semblait survoltée et Sanji tentait de déchiffrer les demandes de chacun au milieu d'un brouhaha d'enfer. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire.

« Alors Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Luffy venait de lui poser une question à laquelle il ne comprenait absolument rien. Franky sembla remarquer enfin son embarras et en bon chef de file, imposa le silence.

- VOS GUEULES!

Tout le monde avait sursauté et enfin le calme revint et le cuisinier en profita pour s'asseoir à côté du gamin au chapeau de paille.

- Ce que j'en dis de quoi?

- La fête du sel! On va y aller, t'es pas tout excité?

- Premièrement, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, ensuite je ne vais nulle part, on peut pas prendre le risque que je sois reconnu.

- Cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir, même Chopper nous accompagne, on va pas te laisser ici.

Face à la mine stupéfaite du blond, Robin prit la parole.

- C'est une grande fête qui a lieu une fois par an, la foule y est si considérable qu'on peut se permettre de se mêler à elle sans trop s'inquiéter qu'on nous reconnaisse. On s'y rend avec des bédouins, la caravane ne va pas tarder, sans doute en fin de matinée, on se pare des même costumes et on pénètre en ville avec eux, les barrages sont levés, l'armée ne pourrait pas contrôler autant de monde, on se faufilera et on pourra faire la fête.

- Je crois que je vois ce que c'est, je me souviens que j'allais regarder depuis le toit ces jours d'affluence mais j'étais trop loin pour en saisir le sens.

- Tu n'y es jamais allé?

- Non jolie Robin, la seule fois où je suis sorti, ce fut pour me retrouver à cramer dans le désert, depuis je suis enfermé ici, je ne vous accompagne même pas au ravitaillement. Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu m'as donné envie d'aller prendre le soleil, je vais sortir m'en griller une. Laissez tout sur la table, je débarrasserai après.

Le cuisinier sortit sous les yeux de ses amis. Franky ne put s'empêcher de commenter à haute voix.

- Super! Je crois qu'on lui a offert une prison à la place d'une autre sans même nous en rendre compte.

Zoro se leva à son tour.

- Il sait que c'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui le tracasse. »

Puis il sortit lui aussi.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était debout, adossé à l'ombre du gros rocher et fumait tranquillement en regardant s'approcher le sabreur qui enlaça sa taille dès qu'il fut face à lui. Il sourit et balança son mégot.

« Je crois que je devrais rester ici Marimo, pas la peine de jouer avec le feu.

- Hors de question, cette fête on va y aller tous ensemble et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Bah, je connais pas, c'est pas comme si ça pouvait me manquer.

- Sauf que cette fois, je ne peux pas rester avec toi alors tu vas t'amener et on profitera de cette jolie fête.

- Tu as un contrat?

- Oui.

- Très bien, alors cette fois, tu m'emmèneras avec toi.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non, si c'est assez sûr pour que tu le fasses, ça veut dire que c'est assez sécurisé pour que je sois là pour assurer tes arrières.

- J'ai pas besoin…

- Moi si! Je me suis entraîné tous les jours, tu l'as vu, je suis bon au tir et au lancer de couteaux, encore meilleur si c'est juste une baston alors arrête de me traiter comme un gosse.

- Sauf que t'en es un! Et j'ai pas trop envie que tu me voies quand je fais ça, c'est pas un spectacle. Et encore moins une formation!

- Très bien, comme tu veux.

Zoro tiqua, le cuistot cédait un peu trop vite.

- Sanji, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, hein?

- … La foule. Déjà ici, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, et tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'ignore tout, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que cette fête, je ne suis jamais allé dans un magasin, un bar ou un restaurant, ni… nulle part, c'est pathétique.

- Alors j'ai encore plus hâte de tout te montrer, tu verras, c'est magnifique. Et je ne te lâcherai pas, juste environ deux heures et tu seras avec les autres, tout se passera bien.

- T'en n'as pas marre de devoir me materner?

- T'es vraiment un crétin! Non, j'en n'ai pas marre, car tu es comme un livre, plein de pages blanches, alors si j'ai le privilège de les écrire, je suis heureux, c'est tout. C'est toi qui cherches la petite bête, si tu te laissais aller pour une fois? Si tu n'étais pas comme ça, jamais tu ne serais avec moi et on est bien tous les deux, non?

- T'es sincère?

- J'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué, abruti.

- Surtout quand tu es désagréable, sale con. »

Ce disant, il souriait en coin, et les lèvres se rencontrèrent pour continuer la joute.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Tous s'étaient mis en route, vêtus à l'allure des bédouins de cette partie du désert, portant de grands manteaux de coton qui les recouvraient tout entier et sur la tête, un chèche enturbanné qui ne laissait apparaître que leurs yeux. Nami et Robin avaient aidé Sanji et même son œil abîmé était dissimulé derrière le tissus indigo, aucune mèche blonde ne s'en échappait.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, ils avaient rejoint la caravane et Franky avait salué chaleureusement un homme jeune, en fait, un ancien camarade de classe et tout le monde s'était mêlé aux hommes et aux dromadaires chargés de sel récolté à l'autre bout du pays et qui progressaient aux sons des rires et des chants, traversant les dunes en une longue procession. Robin et Nami avaient eu droit de voyager sur le dos d'un animal, les autres marchaient.

Puis ils avaient installé un campement pour la nuit, avaient dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et étaient repartis à l'aube. Il devait être le milieu de matinée lorsqu'ils aperçurent les premiers contreforts de la ville et Sanji ne put réprimer un frisson. Il sentit aussitôt une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et serra celle de Chopper qui tentait de paraître brave mais ils savaient tous les deux quelle épreuve ça représentait de revenir à cet endroit… et de croiser des soldats en uniforme. Chacun avait remonté le chèche jusqu'à la racine du nez, se dissimulant un maximum.

Plus ils approchaient de l'entrée, plus la foule était considérable, se déversant en flots continus vers le passage étranglé où étaient postés quelques gardes qui ignoraient totalement les nouveaux arrivants. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Sanji et Chopper se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par leurs amis, protégés, couvés, ce qui leur donna assez de courage pour pénétrer dans la ville sans trop de crainte.

Là, ce fut une explosion de sons et de couleurs sous le soleil ardant de lumière.

Une foule bigarrée déambulait, parlait, criait, riait, les vêtements rouges, oranges, verts, jaunes, bleus, blancs, toutes les couleurs, de tous les tons imaginables, dansaient devant le regard ébahi du cuisinier.

Et partout le long de l'artère principale, des étals devant des boutiques chargés de toutes sortes de choses, allant des fruits, légumes et plats cuisinés aux produits artisanaux, en céramique, en cuir, en coton de toutes les teintes.

Et les parfums… des femmes qui passaient près d'eux, de la viande qui grillait, du pain qu'on sortait du four, des peaux travaillées qui attendaient de devenir tambours…

Le bruit, la vision, l'odorat, tout était si intense et varié que Sanji avait l'impression d'être ivre, il n'avait pas assez de ses sens pour tout apprécier. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Chopper était parti un peu plus avant avec Robin, lui s'était figé devant toute cette multitude. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, ce fut pour voir le sabreur qui l'attendait en souriant.

« Te fous pas de moi, Marimo!

- Pourquoi je ferais ça? J'aime bien te voir heureux, c'est tout. Allez, viens, si on perd les autres, on n'est pas prêt de les retrouver avec ce monde.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui prenait sa main et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors qu'ils se dépêchaient de rattraper le petit groupe en se faufilant entre les passants.

- Hé, on va manger?, braillait Luffy.

- Tu as déjeuné comme un goinfre, et il est loin d'être midi!, rétorqua Nami.

- Je n'ai pas demandé l'heure, j'ai faim. À cette heure-ci, j'ai toujours un en-cas, pas vrai Sanji?

- T'as pas vraiment d'heure pour ça, tu passes la journée à me demander à bouffer.

- Ben t'es tellement doué aussi, c'est un peu de ta faute.

- Ben voyons!, répondit le cuisinier en souriant sous le compliment du pire morfale de la bande.

Franky choisit d'intervenir, son rôle était de garder tout le monde groupé et la tâche serait ardue.

- Les p'tits gars, on va déjà poser les affaires à l'hôtel que j'ai réservé, ensuite on reviendra ici et on pourra profiter de tout. En route! »

Luffy grogna un peu mais son frère l'empoigna par la nuque et le força à avancer devant lui.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Franky remplissait le registre et semblait bien connaître le réceptionniste avec qui il échangeait quelques mots. Quand Zoro s'avança pour prendre une clé, ce dernier le salua.

« Salut Zoro, la forme?

- J'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Alors, c'est lui le petit prince?

Il avait désigné Sanji du menton qui se raidit instantanément, le sabreur adoptant aussitôt la même attitude.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Rien, c'était pour parler.

- Contente-toi de la boucler. T'as un message pour moi?

- Ah oui, tiens. »

Zoro prit une enveloppe qu'il lui tendait et sans un mot de plus, suivit les autres dans les étages. Ils seraient deux par chambre et chacun faisait comme à l'abri sans se poser de question.

Sanji se débarrassa avec soulagement du sac à dos qui lui cisaillait les épaules et s'assit sur le lit qui lui sembla moelleux à souhait, rien à voir avec un matelas posé sur le sol. Par contre, il vit parfaitement Zoro lire rapidement un billet avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de son pantalon.

« C'est ta mission?

- C'est le jour des questions connes?

- Faut croire que tout le monde essaie de se mettre à ton niveau.

- Trop aimable. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Sanji soupira, il regrettait déjà ses paroles alors que le bretteur claquait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Puis il avait fait pareil, se croisant dans la chambre dans un silence pesant.

Tous les deux étaient prêts à ressortir, lavés et changés, le manteau de coton laissé ouvert et le chèche sur la tête, quand Zoro eut un temps d'arrêt sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers le cuisinier qui mordait sa lèvre inférieure dans un tic nerveux.

« Tu sais que t'es super sexy quand tu fais ça?

- Oui, c'est le but.

- Hahaha! Tu parles! Bon, si on disait qu'on a épuisé notre quota d'engueulades pour ces deux jours, ça te va?

- Tout compte fait, t'es pas si con que ça. »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un pas pour qu'il pose sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser très joyeux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une heure après leur arrivée, tout le monde redescendait dans la rue surpeuplée et Sanji s'était rapidement laissé griser par l'ambiance festive, il ne cessait de s'extasier devant le marché de produits frais, expliquant à Luffy tout ce qu'il pourrait faire de tel ou tel produit, ce dernier l'écoutant religieusement avec la bave aux lèvres et à manger dans chaque main.

Chacun s'était laisser aller à quelques achats de pur plaisir, Nami avait distribué de l'argent de poche, elle était la trésorière du groupe.

Puis ils s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant dans une petite rue et avaient eu le bonheur d'y trouver une terrasse ombragée d'une treille fleurie. Il y faisait frais alors qu'ils étaient aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, les fleurs embaumaient et la cuisine fut jugée délicieuse par tout le petit groupe bruyant et joyeux. Le repas dura longtemps, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux frères goinfres, et pour les autres qui pouvaient récupérer du voyage après la longue marche. Il y avait bien une piscine pas très loin mais leur camouflage était impératif, alors ce petit coin de paradis où on leur servait tout ce qu'ils voulaient était leur oasis à eux.

Les clients avaient peu à peu quitté les lieux et Franky, Robin et Nami discutaient avec le patron du restaurant. Luffy et Ace mangeaient (encore!), Chopper écoutait une histoire d'Usopp avec des yeux béats, Zoro s'était endormi le long d'un mur et Sanji s'était éloigné pour fumer.

« Sanji?

Il sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Law dans son dos. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est rien.

- Tu vas avoir encore peur de moi longtemps? Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais.

- Mais non, je suis même super content que ce soit toi. Depuis qu'on est là, j'ai sans arrêt la trouille qu'on me reconnaisse, je tiens pas à vous faire tous arrêter.

- Tu me ferais assez confiance pour me suivre?

- Si c'est dans une chambre glauque, ça m'étonnerait.

- Tu commences à avoir le même humour que l'autre sabreur de mes deux, ça fout les jetons!Mais non, juste au coin de la rue, je veux te montrer un truc.

Le cuisinier suivit Law sur quelques mètres et se trouva nez à nez avec… les avis de recherche de chacun de ses amis placardés sur un mur, juste à côté du sien.

- Ce sont réellement vos primes, ça?!

- Oui, si tu veux être riche, t'as juste à nous balancer au premier soldat venu. C'est juste pour te montrer que si on devait se faire coincer, t'y serais pas pour grand chose dans notre exécution.

- C'est Luffy qui a la plus lourde?

- Pour l'exemple, c'est lui qui est considéré comme l'instigateur de l'émeute, une belle connerie! Il voulait juste défendre un souvenir, Doflamingo en a fait le criminel le plus recherché, enfin, jusqu'à toi. Tu n'es pas étiqueté en tant que malfaiteur mais ta prime attire encore plus de monde, de ceux qui seraient ravis de plaire à ce salaud.

- Quatre-cent millions de berrys à qui me ramènera vivant. Charmant.

- L'amour d'un père n'a pas de prix!, ironisa le chirurgien.

- Qu'il offre le fric qu'il veut, jamais il ne m'aura vivant.

- Les chasseurs de prime feront en sorte de te ramener sans une égratignure s'ils veulent leur argent.

- Et moi je te dis que je ferai en sorte moi-même que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Tu serais prêt à te suicider pour ne pas le revoir?

- J'ai déjà le doigt sur la gâchette, j'ai plus qu'à appuyer, c'est facile. Enfin, c'est une métaphore mais tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?

- J'imagine que oui, on préfère tous mourir que subir leurs tortures, toi sûrement encore plus que nous. Mais ils ne nous auront pas. Bon, on ferait bien de retourner vers les autres avant qu'ils ne nous cherchent partout, surtout tous sabres dehors, ça ferait mauvais effet. »

Sanji ricana et ils s'en retournèrent à l'ombre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient ensuite déambulé dans les rues, profitant des groupes de musiques disséminés ici et là. Il fallait se frayer un passage au milieu des badauds pour accéder aux marchandises tentatrices ou boire un peu sous la chaleur écrasante.

Il y avait aussi des stands de loterie, de tir de fléchettes, de chamboule-tout où l'on gagnait des babioles qui ravissaient Chopper. Ce dernier était tout sourire alors qu'il dégustait une énième barba papa à la fraise, les mains collantes et tentant de protéger son bien de ses amis qui lui volait une part de la friandise dès qu'ils le pouvaient en riant de son air courroucé. Mais dès qu'il ne lui restait plus que le petit bâton de bois, l'un d'eux lui en offrait une autre, rallumant son sourire ravi.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, des lampions s'étaient allumés dans toute la ville, diffusant une lumière chaude et tamisée. Et partout des rires, des chants, la foule était joyeuse, oubliant pour quelques heures ces soldats qui se contentaient de passer sans rien dire, se bornant à ramasser les gens ivres ou séparer des bagarres. En fait, même ces hommes semblaient prendre du plaisir à partager cette bonne humeur ambiante et pendant trois nuits, il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu, seule période de l'année où c'était autorisé.

Luffy avait donné le mot d'ordre pour le repas, du moins, l'un de ceux qu'il lançait avait été écouté et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une auberge bondée où ils avaient eu la chance de trouver une grande table pour eux tous. Le repas fut délicieux, et très arrosé. Zoro et Ace s'étaient lancés dans une sorte de concours et chacun avalait une bonne dose d'alcool. Bien-sûr, ce genre de jeu trouva de nouveaux adeptes et ils furent défiés à leur tour par Luffy et Sanji qui se tenaient par le cou avec un air bravache sur le visage.

Et ils burent…

Jusqu'au verre de trop.

Luffy reposait bruyamment une chope de bière quand il s'effondra dans un éclat de rire, endormi sur la table, la bave dégoulinant d'un sourire béat.

Nami foudroya Ace qui se moquait allégrement.

« C'est grâce à toi qu'il est dans cet état, je te préviens, tu t'en occupes pour le reste de la soirée!

Zoro ricana.

- Portgas, le rôle de nounou t'ira à ravir.

- Ouais ben fais pas le malin, je ne suis pas sûr que le cuistot soit plus frais, et pour lui, c'est toi qui est de garde… nounou Zoro!

Sanji les observait avec le regard vague, l'air très sérieux.

- J'ai pas beeeesoin qu'on meee… Pff!

Le sabreur soupira bruyamment.

- Putain, je te jure Cook que t'auras intérêt à bouger ton cul tout seul, t'as voulu picoler, t'assumes!

Ce dernier avait la bouche un peu trop pâteuse pour rétorquer, aussi il balança un coup de poing, Zoro se pencha pour l'éviter et emporté par son élan, Sanji tomba du banc et se retrouva au dos sur le sol, sous les éclats de rire de l'assemblée.

- Sourcils en vrille, je crois que je vais te finir à coups de pieds!

- T'es vraiment méchant, Marimo. Oui, t'es un méchant Marimoooo!

- La ferme. Allez, donne ta main abruti!

En deux temps, trois mouvements, le cuisinier était de retour sur le banc, cherchant des yeux ses amis sans réaliser qu'ils étaient dans son dos.

- Ben ils sont où, ces cons?

Zoro se prit la tête dans les mains sous le regard goguenard de ses amis.

- Je vais le frapper, peut-être même le tuer… Cook! Oh Cook, tourne la tête et tu les verras, les cons!

- Zoroooo!… Je crois que je vais être malade.

- Houlà, amène-toi!

Le sabreur, aidé de law, l'emmenèrent aux toilettes, passant devant ceux qui faisaient la queue et attendirent de longues minutes que le cuisinier ait fini de vider son estomac. Le chirurgien observait Zoro qui avait la tête des très mauvais jours en souriant.

- Si lui ne garde aucun souvenir de cette soirée, ce ne sera pas ton cas.

- S'il ne s'en souvient pas, compte sur moi pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire à ce crétin! On n'a pas idée de se mettre dans un état pareil! Oï Cook, t'as fini là? J'aimerais bien ne pas passer le restant de la soirée dans des chiottes.

- Je crois que… je vais mourir.

- Mais non abruti, t'as pas encore assez souffert. Allez, relève-toi.

Le cuisinier était blanc comme un linge et Law le guida vers les lavabos où le sabreur lui maintint la tête sous l'eau avec une furieuse impatience.

- Bordel, Tête de Brocoli, tu veux me noyer ou quoi?!

Sanji dégoulinait littéralement, le chèche trempé et les personnes qui les regardaient se retenaient de rire difficilement.

- Ne me provoque pas, je pourrais bien le faire! Allez, on s'en va! Law, chope cet abruti, qu'on sorte d'ici! Quelle soirée!

Ils arrivaient dans la salle, se butant dans les pieds du cuisinier qui ne pouvait aligner deux pas, alors qu'Ace chargeait sur son épaule son frère toujours à la limite du comas.

- Tout va bien?, demanda Usopp en les voyant approcher.

- Tout est parfait!, ironisa le sabreur en grimaçant. Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à te charger pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Sanji regarda les deux frères.

- Si tu fais ça,… la tête en bas… mon estomac va pas supporter.

- Pff, tu peux pas faire comme Luffy, être inconscient? Bon, monte sur mon dos, qu'on en finisse.

Zoro s'acroupit et le cuisinier lui tomba dessus, son équilibre étant des plus précaire et son menton heurta douloureusement le crâne du bretteur.

- Aie! T'es vraiment une plaie, toi! Et je te préviens, tu me gerbes dessus, je te découpe! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Il était déjà tard et Zoro se débarrassa de son fardeau en le balançant sur le lit.

« Marimo, t'es une vrai brute!

- On y dira! Tu me la recopieras, celle-là! Allez, déshabille-toi qu'on puisse enfin dormir.

Zoro dut l'aider et quand il s'allongea enfin à son tour, il soupira d'aise, il avait le dos en vrac. Par contre sa mauvaise humeur s'envola quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et une tête se poser dans le creux de son épaule. Sanji murmura d'une voix traînante et souriante.

« J'aurais pas dû dire que t'es méchant, Marimo. Non, t'es un gentil.

- Dors, ça vaudra mieux.

- C'est la première cuite de ma vie, et… je me sens super bien.

- Ben profites-en, demain, tu n'auras pas la même impression, je te le garantis.

- M'en fous. On a bien rigolé ce soir, hein?

- C'est vrai, bon, le retour à l'hôtel fut moins marrant que ce que j'espérais.

- Rhooo, t'es costaud, c'est rien pour toi de me trimballer.

- Hé, t'es pas léger et c'était pas la porte à côté!

- Je voulais profiter un peu, je pouvais car je savais que tu étais là, que tu ne me laisserais pas.

La gaieté avait soudainement disparu de ses paroles et Zoro le serra un peu plus contre lui en embrassant la racine de ses cheveux.

- T'as bien fait, je suis content que tu te sois amusé. Je ne te laisserai jamais, malgré que tu sois un emmerdeur de première. Dors Sanji, on a encore demain pour profiter de tout ça.

- Je profiterais bien encore un peu maintenant. »

Et ce disant, il se laissait glisser sur son amant pour que leurs bouches se rejoignent, dans un baiser ralenti par l'ivresse, dont chaque geste semblait incongru, impossible de le suivre par la pensée. Zoro s'amusait de son état, son désir gonflait de le sentir si cotonneux entre ses bras, il était bien, _ils_ étaient bien de sentir cet amour doux et joyeux. Puis la bouche de Sanji glissa et déposa des baisers papillons dans le creux juste sous son oreille, faisant bouger les boucles avec le bout de son nez. Zoro appréciait, se léchait les lèvres sous la douce caresse. Puis s'étonna de ne plus sentir de mouvement, coincé sous le corps mince totalement affalé.

« Le p'tit salopard, il s'est endormi! Putain, demain, je le découpe haché menu et je jette ses restes aux vautours! »

Il le balança sans ménagement, l'autre ne réagit en rien, ronflant, les bras en croix..

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji ouvrit un œil qu'il s'empressa de refermer, un rayon de soleil semblant percuter avec violence l'intérieur de sa tête. La lumière vive entrait par la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Son bras gauche partit chercher une présence sur le côté mais ne rencontrant que le vide, il se permit de tourner la tête avec difficultés, sa vue brouillée, ses idées embrouillées et l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu.

« Bordel, où je suis? Argh! »

Le simple son de sa voix résonnait sous son crâne comme un tambour, la douleur pulsatile était horrible.

- Alors Cook, t'émerges enfin?

Une voix.

Lever légèrement la tête dans un effort surhumain pour constater la présence d'un sabreur debout au milieu de la chambre en train de s'habiller.

- Parle moins fort, te plait.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Toi mon gars, tu vas passer une journée super pénible. Allez, lève-toi, on doit rejoindre les autres pour manger.

- Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des nausées. Vas-y, j'attendrai ici.

- Pas question que je te laisse tout seul, va sous la douche, ça te remettra les idées en place. Et tu prendras ces comprimés, Law les a laissés pour toi, perso, je t'aurais laissé agoniser toute la journée! Je te préviens, si tu comptes te bourrer la gueule aujourd'hui, je t'étrangle!

- Jamais plus je ne boirai, jamais, je suis trop mal. Juste… dormir.

- Pas question! Allez, sors de ce lit!

- Okay, okay, juste, baisse d'un ton, ma tête va exploser. »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji avait juste grignoté, bu beaucoup d'eau et avait pris un sérieux coup au moral en constatant que Luffy était en pleine forme. Puis le petit groupe était retourné errer dans la ville profiter de ses délices, ils repartiraient le soir même, il fallait en profiter.

Le point culminant de la fête était la parade en fin de journée et la foule se pressait le long de l'artère principale pour admirer des chars fleuris des merveilleux végétaux des oasis. Tout était coloré, la foule impatiente réclamait l'arrivée du défilé qui s'étendaient sur des dizaines de mètres chamarrés.

À l'approche du premier char, un grand plateau roulant recouvert de fleurs rouges et blanches, le sourire de Sanji s'effaça, son souffle se coupa, car sur un promontoire du véhicule décoré se tenait Doflamingo qui saluait la foule avec un sourire supérieur.

Ce rouge, ce blanc, le dictateur…

Du sang, du sperme, son père…

Vue qui se brouille, envie de hurler un cri silencieux, envie de disparaître sous la terre, les battements de son cœur plus bruyants que les acclamations de la foule.

La haine, la terreur.

Puis une main qui se saisit de la sienne, l'entraîne au loin, à l'ombre d'une ruelle déserte, des bras qui le serrent, un cœur qui bat sous son oreille, moins vite que le sien, qui le réveille de sa torpeur pleine d'épouvante.

Et il se laisse aller contre ce torse rassurant, sent la main qui lui caresse la nuque, la chaleur qui dissipe la sueur froide qui lui coule le long du dos. Il soupire, la panique reflue, tout s'apaise, peu à peu.

« Sanji, ça va?

Zoro avait laissé percé l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix. Il était stupéfait par la violence de la réaction. Le cuisinier était le plus souvent si sûr de lui, si mordant. Dans leurs étreintes, il ne discernait pas de gêne ou si peu. La fois où il s'était fait agresser par cette pourriture de soldat, il l'avait vu sans réaction. Mais là, une crise de panique à la simple vue de Doflamingo… Il venait de se rendre compte combien il avait souffert, combien il souffrait encore et le bretteur se sentait impuissant, comme lors de l'attaque du dojo, et la haine ressurgissait alors qu'il tenait contre lui le cuistot qui tremblait encore.

- Bordel, pourquoi je suis comme ça?! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le regarder en face, à l'ignorer?

- Je le tuerai un jour, et il ne pourra plus t'atteindre.

- Ne dis pas…

- Je le tuerai! Je te jure que je le tuerai. Je peux même le faire maintenant.

Sanji se décolla brusquement de lui pour faire face à un regard glacial, si sombre que ses yeux semblaient noirs. Le bretteur venait de faire une promesse et il savait que ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Mais t'es malade?! Tu crois que je me sentirai mieux si tu meurs ici et maintenant?

- Il faut que je le tue, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, il doit crever!

- Merde, Zoro,… je préfère que ma vie soit avec lui que sans toi, d'accord? Alors arrête de dire des trucs pareils, tu me fous la trouille.

- T'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur _de_ toi mais _pour _toi. Je peux faire avec cette ordure, par contre, je ne peux plus faire sans toi alors… qu'il vive, j'en n'ai rien à foutre, on part ce soir, et un jour on sera si loin qu'il ne pourra plus rien. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ce genre de promesse, je veux que tu restes avec moi, c'est tout.

- Ce serait pourtant le moment idéal pour l'assassiner, dans son palais, il est pratiquement intouchable et il sort de moins en moins. C'est maintenant ou peut-être jamais de délivrer Alabasta.

- Je t'ai dit non! Les habitants d'ici n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi, s'ils veulent être sauvés, qu'ils cessent de l'applaudir, que ceux qui habitent dans sa forteresse viennent aider un gosse qui hurle de douleurs, qui les appelle à l'aide et que personne ne bouge. Tes contrats… pour te venger, je peux comprendre, pour le reste, j'ai un peu de mal, ils n'ont qu'à se démerder tout seul, t'as pas à faire ça pour moi, et encore moins pour eux. Ce soir, pour qui tu comptes agir, dis-le moi!

- Un soldat… il sera de garde, il a violé plusieurs gamines, les familles payent pour cela.

- Et pourquoi ce ne sont pas leurs pères ou leurs frères qui s'en occupent?

- Sanji, ils ont une famille…

- Toi aussi!

Zoro ferma les yeux, sa rage s'évaporant, il venait de réaliser ce qu'il parvenait toujours à occulter, qu'il était responsable d'autres personnes, ses amis avaient besoin de lui, de sa protection. Ses amis qui constituaient ce qui ressemblait rudement à une famille, avec ses joies et ses peines. Il savait tout cela depuis longtemps, mais depuis quand les autres devaient passer avant la promesse faite à ceux assassinés? Depuis que ce diable de cuistot avait été ramassé dans le désert. Il avait dû vivre collé à lui des jours et des nuits, encaisser ses sarcasmes, parfois ses coups, puis… ses baisers, ses caresses qui le rendaient fou à chaque fois.

Lui qui se moquait de mourir, à cet instant, il en avait peur, peur de tout perdre, peur de blesser…

- Sanji, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Je sais.

- On a besoin de ce fric.

- Je sais.

- Alors ce soir, je dois le faire.

- Je sais. Juste que je trouve un peu dégueulasse qu'on se repose tous sur toi, je ne veux pas te devoir ça. Ma survie n'a pas à être monnayée par la mort d'autres personnes, même pourries jusqu'à la moelle.

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier s'arracha à l'étreinte et s'adossa au mur d'en face, allumant une cigarette qui semblait retenir toute son attention. Le sabreur le regardait, sentant monter la colère.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Je ne peux pas tout arrêter juste parce que tu le veux, ça marche pas comme ça!

- Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Vas-y, tue tout ce qui bouge, meurs pour ça si ça te chante, mais ce ne sera pas pour moi, je refuse d'en porter le poids.

- Cook, c'est notre seule chance de partir d'ici.

- Partir? Si vous aviez voulu le faire, vous auriez embarqué sur n'importe quel bateau en partance depuis longtemps. Non, ça t'amuse en fait de faire ça, tu le fais pour toi, pour assouvir un besoin de vengeance, ailleurs, tu ne pourrais pas. Tes arguments sont juste là pour faire céder les autres, en fait, tu diriges le groupe sans en avoir l'air.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai! Tout le monde dépend de toi, sauf que tu t'en fous de mourir, tu laisseras tout le monde se démerder, ce ne sera plus ton problème, tu seras délivré de ta promesse faite à la mère de Chopper. En fait, tu t'en fous de nous.

- Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil?

- Parce que tu te fous de ce qu'on pourrait ressentir si tu disparaissais, t'es égoïste, froid, tu ne penses qu'à toi dans cette histoire, tout en nous obligeant à accepter ce que tu fais sans broncher, pour garder l'espoir de fuir cet enfer. Mais fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde plus.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là?

- Ce que tu as compris. Je rentre à l'hôtel, préviens les autres.

- Et ensuite?

- C'est fini, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- On part ce soir. Tu comptes pouvoir m'éviter une fois qu'on sera revenus à l'abri?

Zoro affichait une mine conquérante qui hérissa le cuisinier.

- Tu sais Marimo, ça fait dix-sept ans que je me démerde tout seul, j'ai pas attendu sur toi et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Les bédouins repassent dans environs trois semaines à ce que j'ai entendu, je les attendrai et je partirai avec eux pour la côte. Tu vois, t'auras plus longtemps à me supporter et tu pourras continuer ta petite vie.

- C'est pas toi qui vient de me dire que tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans moi?

Sanji se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- On baise, je suis en-dessous. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de jouer à l'épouse soumise qui espère ton retour à chaque fois que tu te barres. On n'a pas les mêmes rêves. C'est pas forcément de ta faute mais franchement, je préfère être seul que vivre une merde pire que celle à laquelle j'ai échappé.

- Cook… »

Mais Sanji s'éloignait, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une odeur de tabac.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre entre deux... Encore deux et l'épilogue et ça en sera fini.**

**Je voulais rendre Sanji un peu heureux, il le mérite bien. Bon, la fin, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...**

**Si ça vous a plu, reviewez! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai été à 2 doigts de ne pas publier la fin et de retirer tous mes textes du site. (et ce n'est pas dit que je ne le fasse pas!)**

**J'ai beau insister trèèèèèès lourdement sur le fait que je ne veux pas de reviews négatives (après vous en pensez ce que vous voulez…), certaines ne peuvent s'en empêcher alors qu'il suffit de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! (Mogo, ne prends pas ça pour toi, nous nous sommes expliquées, pas de soucis).**

**Je ne le fais pas par orgueil, si je n'en pouvais plus de moi-même, je ne ferais pas de la pub pour d'autres auteurs, chose que je fais toujours avec plaisir et reconnaissance pour m'avoir donné tant de plaisirs à lire! Je ne suis pas la meilleure, mes textes ont plein de défauts que je connais parfaitement, si vous voulez ma propre critique sur cette fic, je peux vous en mettre 3 pages. **

**Il n'y a pas de critiques constructives, surtout sur ce qui a été écrit et ne peut être réparé, sauf en supprimant le chapitre. J'ai une Bêta pour ça (merci Lisen, ma Mugi d'amour!). Quand vous balancez un truc, vous ne faîtes que flatter votre propre ego ou au moins, mettez-y les formes, bordel! Vous vous adressez à un être humain, qui a mis du temps et de l'énergie à vous faire partager son monde. Et je ne parle pas ici qu'en mon nom. Certaines nanas ont pleuré (pas moi, j'ai plutôt envie de frapper!) et ont arrêté d'écrire suite à un commentaire blessant et d'une violence qui fait franchement peur. Mais votre conscience s'en moque, ce n'est qu'une review sur un site de fanfics… Et je braille alors que ce que j'ai reçu n'est pas si grave en comparaison de ce que j'ai pu lire chez d'autres auteurs. **

**Mais j'essaie d'ouvrir vos esprits sur la force de ce que vous écrivez. Les mots ont déclenché une guerre mondiale, vous ne pouvez pas balancer des horreurs et reprendre votre petite vie comme si de rien n'était. En tous les cas, ne devenez pas infirmière, faîtes contrôleur des impôts ou huissier de justice… ou prof! Souvenez-vous de celui qui balançait la copie en vous humiliant devant toute la classe! On en a tous eu un comme ça.**

**Je ne mets jamais de review négative. JAMAIS! Après, si on me demande explicitement mon avis, je le donne par PM, et pas à la vue de tout le monde car en plus, ce que je dis peut être complètement à côté de la plaque car je n'aurai rien compris! Mon avis n'est pas loi, loin s'en faut!**

**Vous croyez franchement que je puisse écrire ce genre de fic, sur un gamin de 17 ans, violé par son propre père depuis ses 15 ans sans que je sois un tant soit peu habitée par mon texte? En plus, je m'appuie sur ma propre expérience, sur des victimes que j'ai rencontrées ou dont j'ai parlé avec leur médecin dans le cadre de ma profession. Des êtres vivants! Des personnes!**

**Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'auteur qui écrit? C'est peut-être un ado en détresse, à 2 doigts de se balancer une bastos dans le crâne, ou quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être cher, ou une personne malade et coincée chez elle, et ces auteurs trouvent dans ce site de partage un exutoire, une porte vers un pays plus beau, rempli de rêves, un bout de paradis avec le trésor One Piece au bout de la route… C'est ce que ce manga dégage, si vous n'avez pas compris ça, ne dîtes pas que vous êtes fans, ça me hérisse! **

**Qui sommes-nous pour juger? La seule chose que j'ai pu mettre dans une review, c'est un nombre de fautes qui pèse sur la qualité du texte. Et à chaque fois, j'ai proposé de corriger. Et je l'ai fait, de nombreuses fois, au point que je ne me souviens plus des noms. On me demande de l'aide, je réponds. On me blesse, je réponds aussi!**

**Je poste cette suite simplement par respect envers ceux qui sont gentils, adorables dans leurs commentaires ou qui ont la décence de ne pas me faire part de leur avis négatif et qui n'ont pas à subir ma colère (donc 99,9% des lecteurs). Et merci à ceux à qui j'en ai parlé et qui comprennent mon point de vue et qui ont été aussi choqués que moi. **

**Et si ça ne suffit pas, publiez et je viendrai reviewer et là, vous comprendrez ce qu'est une critique digne de ce nom! Un joli commentaire, long et parfaitement détaillé et dont aucune critique ne sera gratuite car totalement justifiée. C'est bien plus facile de casser que complimenter, je sais faire aussi.**

**Pour ceux, qui veulent la suite, bonne lecture! Pour ceux qui n'avalent pas ce que je viens de dire, bon vent! Et vous pouvez vous venger en laissant une review pleine de haine, tout ce que j'en conclurai, c'est que vous ne valez pas mieux que les homophobes qui se permettent de laisser un commentaire assassin!**

**Respectez-moi et je ferai de même...**

* * *

**WARNING: Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence explicites! Considérez-vous comme prévenus!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 11

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Deux semaines de guerre froide entre le sabreur et le cuisinier.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, une dispute avait vite dégénérée en coups et les deux protagonistes s'étaient retrouvés avec plaies et bosses. Puis Sanji avait demandé à Law de changer de chambre et il s'était installé avec Chopper.

Leurs amis assistaient au duel silencieux, chacun essayait de faire parler l'un des deux mais ils étaient aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre dans leur silence de mort. Ils s'isolaient tous les deux, chacun de leur côté et la tension était palpable. Sanji ne pouvait tout simplement pas revivre la perte d'un être aimé, Zoro ne vivait que pour sa vengeance, sa seule raison de survivre et il ne pouvait pas revenir sur une promesse faite à ses amis disparus. Impossible.

Puis vint le jour du ravitaillement et le chirurgien resta avec Chopper et Sanji.

Tous les trois prenaient leur repas dans la cuisine quand tout à coup, le volet de la verrière les plongea dans une quasi obscurité. Le jeune médecin émit un petit cri plaintif et Sanji se précipita vers lui.

« Chopper, va te cacher dans le garde-manger, et quoi qu'il se passe, n'en bouge pas.

Le jeune garçon acquiéça, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Puis une fois que la trappe fut refermée sur lui et dissimulée, le cuisinier partit rejoindre Law qui étaient allé se rendre compte de la situation. Sanji enleva le cran de sûreté du revolver qu'il tenait en main et avança. Mais lorsqu'il déboucha dans la grande salle faiblement éclairée, il ne put que constater avec horreur qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et le chirurgien tentait de se soustraire de la poigne de trois soldats qui le bâillonnaient.

Un des gradés s'avança.

« Sanji, tu me reconnais? On s'est croisés lorsque je venais voir ton père.

- Oui, je vous reconnais. Comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit?

- Le réceptionniste d'un hôtel où tu as séjourné. Il a dû juger que sa vie était plus importante que la vôtre.

Celui qui l'avait reconnu. Alors, tout était de sa faute, ses amis allaient mourir à cause de lui. C'était fini.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas, vous feriez mieux de nous tuer ici.

- Il a hâte de te revoir, tu sais.

- Vous m'excuserez auprès de lui, je ne partage pas son point de vue.

- Désolé petit mais ses désirs sont des ordres.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Et ce disant, il pointait le canon de l'arme qu'il tenait contre sa tempe.

- Attends! On peut négocier, non? Je ne peux pas promettre de garder en vie ton ami mais par contre, je peux t'assurer que personne ne le touchera en attendant son exécution, il te suffit pour cela de nous suivre bien gentiment. Si je ne te ramène pas sain et sauf, tu te doutes bien que ton père aura besoin de se défouler et il serait dommage que ce soit ce cher Trafalgar Law qui en subisse les conséquences.

Law se contorsionna comme un diable pour échapper à la main collée à sa bouche.

- Sanji, ne t'occupe pas de moi, appuie!

Mais le cuisinier eut un moment de pause, il connaissait ce soldat, il était connu pour son intégrité alors il pouvait peut-être sauver le chirurgien de la torture. Et puis il fallait rapidement éloigner leurs ennemis, avec un peu de chance, Chopper pourrait ainsi leur échapper.

- J'ai votre parole?

- Tu l'as, je le jure sur mon honneur.

- Depuis quand vous avez de l'honneur?, hurla Law. Sanji, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dira, on ne doit pas les laisser nous avoir vivants!

- Si un seul de nous peut éviter le pire, je dois le faire. »

Là, le chirurgien comprit qu'il ne parlait pas d'eux, leur sort était scellé mais il y avait Chopper qui pleurait dans le noir, lui, il survivrait. Ils échangèrent un regard, ils s'étaient compris.

Sanji laissa tomber son arme et leva les bras en l'air. Les soldats fouillèrent l'endroit grossièrement sans découvrir la trappe dans la cuisine, puis les deux prisonniers furent chargés à l'arrière d'un 4x4, leurs poignets attachés. Ils eurent un soupçon d'inquiétude en voyant que six soldats restaient sur place mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour leurs amis.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

Zoro posait une question purement rhétorique en retirant sa lame du dernier soldat à s'effondrer. Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, hurlant les noms de leurs amis quand soudain ils virent apparaître le jeune médecin qui se précipita dans les bras de Nami en sanglotant. Il venait de revivre son pire cauchemar, seul, dans le noir et le froid.

-Chopper, tu vas bien? Où sont Sanji et Law?

- Ils les… ont emmenés…

- C'était quand?, demanda Zoro brutalement.

- Hier, vers midi.

La veille. Peu de temps et en même temps une éternité. Les deux véhicules des soldats qui étaient restés en embuscade leur serviraient, mais leur avance n'était pas seulement considérable, elle était rédhibitoire, ils devaient déjà être arrivés à destination. La panique gagnait chacun, totalement sous le choc et, contre toute attente, ce fut Luffy qui prit la parole.

- Ici, c'est grillé, on va prendre tout ce qu'on peut, toutes les armes et on va les chercher.

Franky s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

- On a toujours dit que si l'un de nous se faisait avoir, il fallait que les autres sauvent leur peau.

- Et si vous ne m'aviez pas tous aider pour l'histoire de mon chapeau, aucun de vous ne serait recherché. On ne peut pas les abandonner, il y a encore une chance.

- Pour une fois, mon petit frère a raison, on charge ce qu'on peut, on abandonne le reste et advienne que pourra.

Puis chacun courut faire un paquetage grossier, chargea des bouteilles d'eau et Franky et Usopp se chargèrent de sortir tout un arsenal d'une cache secrète ainsi que l'argent qu'ils avaient amassé. Zoro devait rapporter quelques vivres mais aussitôt dans la cuisine, il se figea. Il aurait pu jurer qu'en entrant, il avait aperçu le cuistot appuyé contre le plan de travail mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Zoro?

Ace venait d'arriver dans son dos et avait bien remarqué que son ami semblait totalement absent.

- … oui, je… je sais pas quoi prendre.

- On va les retrouver Zoro, obligé.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est trop tard, le Cook ne se laissera jamais emmener vivant et Law, il les provoquera jusqu'à ce qu'ils le saignent. Merde, pourquoi j'étais pas là, pourquoi on se faisait la gueule, je croyais que j'aurais le temps de tout arranger, je croyais…

Ace s'approcha et lui passa un bras sur les épaules.

- Ce temps, c'est maintenant, alors on va les retrouver et on les emmènera avec nous, coûte que coûte. Chopper a certifié qu'ils étaient vivants quand ils les ont emmenés, il a entendu un des gardes en parler. S'ils n'ont pas pu se flinguer ici, ils auront bien plus de mal ailleurs.

- Mais ce sera peut-être encore pire que les retrouver morts. S'il l'a touché, je le tuerai de mes mains, ce salopard! Putain, ils ont trop d'avance, on arrivera trop tard.

- HO! Arrête, okay? Je peux pister n'importe qui, n'importe où et je peux déjà te dire qu'ils sont partis en direction de la côte, autrement dit, une route bien longue qu'on va avaler en un rien de temps car je connais ce désert comme ma poche. Et une fois sur place, ce sera à toi de jouer alors commence pas à douter. Bon sang, d'habitude je dois tout faire pour te freiner et là, va bientôt falloir que je te pousse à coups de pieds dans le cul!

- T'auras pas besoin, en route! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji et Law avaient passé des heures en voiture sur une route chaotique et à présent, ils étaient enchaînés dans la même cellule. Le cuisinier était très pâle et mordait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

« Sanji, ça va aller?

- T'as de ces questions!

- T'aurais pas dû l'écouter, fallait pas faire attention à moi, après ce que je t'ai fait en plus…

- Arrête de te fustiger, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même désolé de te dire ça mais je suis content que tu sois avec moi.

- On a encore une petite chance de s'en sortir, Zoro ne te laissera pas ici.

- Si pour une fois il m'écoute, il ne viendra pas, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour moi.

- Tu rêves gamin! Ils viendront tous, j'en suis sûr. C'est la même situation que pour l'émeute, ce jour-là, personne n'aurait dû bouger, on aurait pleuré Luffy et voilà. Mais y'a eu un effet de groupe, on s'est tous ligués contre l'ennemi, ils viendront, j'en suis certain.

- Tu crois qu'ils sauront où chercher?

- On est en prison, c'est pas trop difficile à deviner.

- T'as raison… je suis content de te connaître, Law.

- Moi aussi Sanji, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me dire des trucs qui ont l'air d'être un adieu, ça m'arrangerait.

- Désolé. C'est juste que je crois que je n'aurai pas d'autre occasion de te le dire.

- Je crois qu'on va être coincés ici pour un moment.

Sanji se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire triste mais une heure plus tard, Law réalisa le pourquoi du comment quand deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la cellule et détachèrent le cuisinier.

- Allez, avance.

- Hé, où vous l'emmenez?, demanda le chirurgien.

- Toi, la ferme!

Sanji se retourna vers lui.

- Si tu vois Zoro, dis lui… que je suis désolé, d'accord?

- Tu lui diras toi-même. Sanji! SANJI! »

Le blond avançait entre ses deux cerbères, retenant ses larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge. Law venait de comprendre où ils l'emmenaient, lui le savait depuis le début, les retrouvailles père et fils étaient sur le point de se produire.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ace conduisait le premier véhicule, Franky le second et ils escaladaient et dévalaient les dunes à tombeaux ouverts, secoués dans tous les sens, avalant les kilomètres de sable à une vitesse folle. Zoro était à côté de son ami, Nami et Luffy derrière eux, les autres dans l'autre voiture.

« Tu penses qu'on y sera à quelle heure?, demanda le sabreur.

- Je dirais une trentaine de minutes à cette allure.

En effet, il n'en fallut guère plus pour arriver à destination et apercevoir le premier barrage de soldats. Ceux-ci regardaient arriver les deux voitures militaires mais leur vitesse était un peu élevée. Un des hommes leva un bras pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter mais Luffy se pencha par la vitre de sa portière et les mitrailla tous d'une seule rafale.

- La prison est devant, le grand portail, dit Nami. Comment on entre?

- On fonce, dit Zoro.

- Quoi?

- On fonce Portgas!

Et alors qu'il criait, l'escrimeur écrasait le pied de son ami sur l'accélérateur. Le choc fut si violent que les lourds panneaux s'envolèrent littéralement. Les quatre amis étaient un peu groggy mais indemnes.

- Mais t'es dingue Zoro, t'as failli tous nous tuer!, lui reprocha vivement la jolie rousse.

- Ben quoi? Tu comptais sonner et qu'on vienne t'ouvrir? On est entrés, non? Allez, bougez, voilà le comité d'accueil! »

En effet, des soldats armés se précipitaient vers eux.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji, comme indifférent à ce qui se passait, se laissait mener docilement, était à nouveau monté dans une voiture et il avait été déposé devant une grande villa blanche, flanquée de gardes à l'entrée. Puis on l'avait conduit à l'intérieur et il attendait dans un grand bureau, deux soldats le surveillant étroitement. Il avait dégluti en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

« Sortez!

L'ordre était sec et fut obéi dans la seconde et Sanji se retrouva seul avec Doflamingo. Ce dernier le frôla et se ficha devant lui. Il faisait plus d'une tête que son fils et ce dernier se concentrait sur sa pomme d'adam pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il aurait voulu se réfugier dans sa bulle mais impossible, son bourreau était trop proche. Il pensa un instant à le frapper, tenter de s'enfuir mais toute sa vie, on lui avais appris la soumission, à obéir, même à l'ordre le plus abject, ce monstre avait réussi l'impensable comme lui faire ignorer son propre instinct de survie. Et puis il y avait Law, avec un peu de chance, il serait secouru, avec un peu de chance, lui-même pouvait aider à sauver son ami.

« Ainsi tu es en vie? La rumeur affirmait le contraire mais bon, j'en suis très heureux. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de soucis, tu sais?

- …

- Réponds quand je te parle!

Et il lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui lui fit tinter les oreilles.

- Désolé, Père.

- C'est mieux. Tu vois quand tu veux… et tu sais que si tu es gentil, je le serai aussi.

- Oui, Père.

- Bon, viens par ici, tu pues et tu vas te laver.

Il le poussa en direction d'une porte latérale et ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle de bain. Sanji sentit son souffle lui manquer, il avait tellement peur, non pas de mourir, il s'était fait à l'idée depuis bien longtemps, mais de souffrir, d'avoir si mal que la mort en paraîtrait douce. Mais combien d'heures avant d'être libéré de tout ça? Combien de cris, combien de larmes?

- Déshabille-toi.

- J'ai… j'ai les mains attachées.

- Ah oui, tiens. Je vais le faire dans ce cas.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant la lame d'un long couteau qui laissait présumer de la suite et le sourire malsain qu'arborait son père ne le rassurait aucunement. Il aurait voulu s'empêcher de trembler mais il ne contrôlait plus rien, juste submergé par la peur. Son père le regardait, observait ses réactions et souriait déjà, dans l'attente de s'en délecter un maximum et surtout, de lui faire regretter de lui avoir désobéi. Il commença de découper patiemment ses vêtements, la pointe griffant sa peau au passage et le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas émettre un son, il savait que ça excitait l'autre et il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, du moins, il tenterait de le retarder le plus possible.

Quand il fut poussé sous le jet de la douche, sa peau nue était lacérée de plusieurs estafilades et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente un corps dénudé contre son dos à l'érection qui se frottait déjà contre lui. Puis de larges mains s'emplirent de gel douche et coururent partout sur lui, le savon provoquant brûlure, les paumes un dégoût profond.

Doflamingo était presque doux, il caressait sans faire mal, ce qui était encore plus avilissant. Il lui prouvait par là même qu'il pouvait tout se permettre, comme s'il lui laissait encore le choix de le fuir, sachant pertinemment que toute rébellion ne lui donnerait que le prétexte de faire exploser sa violence. Sanji savait tout cela par cœur, il pensa un bref instant à Zoro, à sa façon de le toucher, presque comme à cet instant, il refusait que cette ordure puisse être comparé à celui qui lui manquerait tant une fois que tout serait fini. Alors il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se cambra pour que ses reins rencontrent le sexe tendu, le provoquer pour qu'il cesse d'être affectueux avec lui, qu'il soit le contraire de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il ne reverrait pas.

Aussitôt, il sentit qu'on lui empoignait les hanches et un sexe massif le pénétra en une seule poussée, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Il se retira pour revenir illico, le déchirant de l'intérieur. Il aurait moins souffert s'il avait réussi à se détendre mais il le voulait si peu en lui, si peu que chaque muscle était tendu, contracté au point de lui faire mal. L'eau qui leur coulait dessus camouflait ses propres larmes, au moins ici, il pouvait se laisser aller à pleurer. Les coups de boutoirs se firent tellement violents qu'il s'écrasa contre le mur et ainsi bloqué, il subit encore et encore cette pénétration odieuse. Encore et encore.

- Ton petit cul serré m'a tellement manqué petit connard! Haaaah!

Il jouissait déjà, lui broyant les côtes dans une étreinte.

- C'est maintenant qu'on va s'amuser.

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et le tirant derrière lui, ouvrit une autre porte, cette fois de la chambre. Le premier coup de poing l'atteignit en plein visage et il s'écroula au sol. Une fois à terre, ce fut une pluie de coups puis il était à nouveau tourné sur le ventre. Il avait du mal à respirer, son nez et sa bouche envahis de son propre sang et il avait mal partout, déjà. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait que ça s'arrête, vite.

- Soulève-toi!

- Père… je vous en supplie…

- Continue de supplier, j'adore ça! »

Et on lui écartait les jambes et encore une fois, était pénétré avec violence, le sexe se retirant complètement pour revenir encore plus fort, dans le simple but de faire mal, ce manège se répétant à l'infini. De grandes mains lui bloquaient le bassin, les doigts semblant vouloir percer la chair, comme les serres d'un rapace. Puis le corps lourd se laissa reposer de tout son poids sur lui, l'étouffant alors qu'une langue glissait dans son cou. Le pire fut ce baiser, sa bouche envahie par une autre qui se délectait de la saveur ferreuse du sang. Un baiser dur, violent, qui faisait mal, qui l'asphyxiait.

Sanji aurait voulu mourir, s'évanouir, mais si cela arrivait, son père le réveillerait, pour encore recommencer. Mais cette fois, il était si violent d'entrée de jeu que le jeune homme se mit à espérer… peut-être que cette fois, il serait assez fou pour le tuer.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« LAW EST ICI!

Usopp avait crié et Franky et Robin se précipitaient pendant que les autres se débarrassaient des gardes encore vivants. Le chirurgien, dès qu'il avait entendu une sorte d'explosion, s'était mis à espérer. Nami arriva bientôt avec un trousseau ce clé, ouvrit la grille et se précipita sur la serrure des fers. Zoro arriva alors qu'il se trouvait libéré des attaches d'acier.

- Où est le Cook?

- J'en sais rien, ils l'ont emmené.

- Où?

- Putain, j'en sais rien! Mais j'espère qu'il reste un soldat pas trop amoché pour répondre à la question.

- Pas un des miens en tous cas. Et toi, ça va?

- Ouais, je suis plutôt content de vous voir.

- T'es en meilleur état que ce que je croyais.

- Sanji a négocié, il se rendait sans histoire si j'évitais la torture. Il tenait un flingue sur sa tempe, il n'a pas appuyé pour moi. Ils l'ont livré à son père, il préférait mourir plutôt que…

- C'est bon Law, on va aller le sortir de là. Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient obtenu l'information désirée et arrivaient devant le portail d'une villa à bord d'un des camion militaire.

- Je suppose qu'on fonce?, demanda Ace pour la forme.

- Tu supposes bien, répondit le sabreur. Vous autres, canardez tout ce qui bouge!

Une fois dans la cour, les coups de feu faisaient un vacarme assourdissant, ricochant sur la tôle du véhicule qui continuait d'avancer à tombeau ouvert et qui finit sa courses dans un vaste hall dont le mur défoncé remplaçait la porte d'entrée. Zoro sauta sur le premier soldat à sa portée et lui plaça sa lame sous la gorge.

- Où est Doflamingo?

- Si tu crois que je vais répondre, connard.

- Non, j'en suis sûr.

Et il lui trancha une main en un coup, le sang giclant puis s'écoulant par saccades sous le regard terrorisé de l'homme qui regardait son moignon sans sembler comprendre que c'était à lui.

- Maintenant tu réponds où je continue?

- Haaaah… au premier, à droite… Haaah!

- T'aurais commencé par là…

Et il l'assomma avec le manche du sabre.

Bien qu'ayant l'information, la bâtisse était pleine de soldats qui se précipitaient, tirant tous azimuts et il leur fallut du temps et de l'énergie pour parvenir jusqu'en haut. Ace tentait de suivre le bretteur mais celui-ci avançait sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité et son ami lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois en lançant ses couteaux qu'il récupérait en passant près des cadavres. Law et Chopper les suivaient de près, les autres se battant avec un autre bataillon qui arrivait par un autre couloir.

Zoro fracassa une porte, pourfendit deux hommes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de bouger un cil, traversa un bureau pour arriver dans une salle de bain. Il reconnut du premier coup d'œil la chemise qui traînait sur le sol et vit des traces de sang qu'il suivit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur loupa un battement en voyant le corps nu et inerte allongé sur le lit, le sang inondant les draps. Il se précipita.

- Cook!

Il posa sa main sur le visage tuméfié, nota les coupures, le sang, le sperme…

- Sanji, tu m'entends? Parle, bordel!

- Zoro…

Ce dernier sourit en même temps qu'il respirait à nouveau et qu'il tranchait les liens sur ses poignets.

- Oï, c'est bon, on est venus te sortir de là, y'en a plus pour longtemps.

- Couvre-moi… s'il te plait…

- Ok, t'inquiète pas.

Le bretteur prit une taie d'oreiller et essuya son visage et ses cuisses recouverts de semence, il savait qu'il détestait ça puis il tira le drap sur lui. Chopper se précipitait à son tour, la valise médicale dans les bras pendant que Law et Ace s'occupaient de nouveaux soldats dans le bureau.

- Magne-toi Chopper.

- J'arrive, laisse-moi le voir. Sanji, tu peux me dire comment tu te sens?

- J'ai… du mal… à respirer…

- D'accord, alors ne parle pas.

Le jeune garçon sortit un stéthoscope, ses mains tremblaient mais il agissait avec un sérieux que Zoro lui envia. Là, il se sentait juste dépassé par les événements, il souffrait pour le cuistot, il avait tant de choses à lui dire.

- Tu as un poumon qui ne fonctionne plus, je ne vois pas de plaie profonde, tu dois avoir une côte cassée qui l'a perforé.

- J'ai… froid.

Soudain, les paupières se fermèrent, cachant le regard bleu marine.

- Hé Cook, reste avec moi!

- Sanji? Il ne respire plus. LAW!

Chopper paniquait, Zoro vivait un cauchemar tout éveillé. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, ils l'avaient trouvé, ils venaient le chercher.

Le chirurgien arrivait en courant, se saisissant du stéthoscope, et évalua la situation en un instant.

- Zoro, aide-moi à le tourner dos à plat, Chopper, sors un scalpel et trouve-moi un bout de tuyau, n'importe quoi. Bon, Sanji, il est hors de question que je te laisse claquer, alors tu vas y mettre du tien! Zoro, va aider Ace, faut que j'aie la paix au moins dix minutes!

- Tu vas le sortir de là, hein?

- Zoro, prends tes putains de sabres, fais ce que tu sais faire et laisse-moi faire mon boulot! Je peux rien te promettre, il est dans un sale état mais je ferai le maximum.

L'escrimeur se pencha au-dessus de la tête blonde et embrassa son front.

- Je reviens mais t'as intérêt de t'en sortir abruti de cuistot, j'ai un putain de savon à te passer et… t'as promis de ne pas me laisser. »

Il s'éloignait mais jeta un dernier regard en arrière, juste le temps de voir Law lui planter un stylo entre les côtes là où il avait incisé la chair et de voir s'en déverser du sang comme une fontaine pendant que Chopper pressait sur sa bouche une sorte de ballon qu'il pressait pour le faire respirer. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il fonça dans la mêlée.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro avait les muscles des bras qui le brûlaient à force de donner des coups de sabres dans tous les sens mais alors qu'il passait devant une fenêtre, il vit une tête blonde qui courait sur la pelouse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il espéra que ce fut le cuistot mais c'était impossible. Non, ça ne pouvait être que… Il se recula pour prendre son élan et sauta à travers les carreaux entre deux soldats qui loupèrent leur cible. Il lui sembla voler une seconde au milieu des fragments de verre puis il atterrit brutalement au sol, roulant sur lui-même pour amortir la chute puis se mit à courir et se trouva bientôt en face du dictateur.

« Roronoa Zoro. Tu ferais mieux de disparaître de mon chemin, cloporte!

- T'inquiète, je vais pas t'emmerder longtemps, juste le temps de te faire la peau!

- Que tu es drôle! Tu crois donc pouvoir me battre?

- C'est pas vraiment le problème, je m'interroge sur la façon, je préférerais que tu souffres un moment.

- Mon fils a de bien mauvaises fréquentations, à ce que je vois.

- Ne parle pas de lui!

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est ma chose, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. »

Zoro sourit puis décrocha son bandana de son bras. Une fois qu'il l'eut attaché derrière son crâne, son regard s'assombrit, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce grand type blond, un sabre à la main qui passait une langue épaisse sur ses lèvres en ricanant. Et il ne sentait plus que la rage qui ne serait soulagée que quand ses lames trancheraient, perceraient la chair, frotterait contre les os, déverseraient un flot écarlate. L'envie de couper se faisait urgente et il se jeta en avant.

Les deux combattants étaient adroits, la violence de leurs coups résonnait lorsque leurs lames s'entrechoquaient. Zoro sentit que sa cuisse était tailladée, toujours gêné par l'allonge de son ennemi, il ne s'en préoccupa aucunement, il venait de détecter une faille qu'il cherchait vainement depuis un moment.

Le sentiment de supériorité de son adversaire, habitué à être obéi au doigt et à l'œil, à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, même le plus abject, même sur son propre fils.

Sa vanité qui dégoulinait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Son orgueil de penser qu'il était intouchable.

Son arrogance de croire qu'une action, aussi folle soit-elle, ne soit pas suivie d'une réaction à sa démesure.

Alors Zoro se jeta en avant, délibérément de face et il sentit une lame brûlante lui déchirer le côté quand elle traversa de par en par son flan gauche.

Doflamingo éclata de rire.

Zoro releva le coin de sa bouche, révélant son sourire carnassier.

Il était tout près de l'autre, de son visage, il n'eut qu'à reculer son bras droit et le lancer en avant pour que son katana se plante dans l'abdomen de son adversaire puis il se cambra, utilisant tout son poids pour relever la lame qui tranchait les tissus jusqu'à buter contre le sternum. Il luttait contre la douleur de celle qui était en lui, qui le déchirait un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements mais il serra les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de sang sorte de la bouche du dictateur et que ses yeux encore surpris se révulsent.

Il était mort, enfin.

Zoro s'écroula à son tour, il les avait vengés, tous.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**À tantôt…**

**C'est très violent, je vous le concède. Et ce n'est pas gratuit, mais je ne savais pas comment faire ressentir cette horreur sans en donner des détails... malsains et pourtant réels. Le pouvoir des mots, n'est-il pas?**

**Bon, là, je n'ose demander de review… Héhé!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour!**

**Suite et fin, s'en suivra un petit épilogue.**

**J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la partie médicale, les experts comprendront, les autres aussi...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 12

Law respirait un peu d'air frais à l'extérieur, il était épuisé, lassé de voir le sang de ses amis, pas au point de Chopper mais pas loin. D'ailleurs, il le vit assis un peu plus loin, seul, et il alla le rejoindre. Au moins lui n'avait pas une égratignure, juste quelques bleus ramassés pendant que le camion défonçait le mur de la villa. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un pale sourire et le chirurgien lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu as mérité ton titre de docteur cette fois. Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en serais sorti sans toi.

- Merci Law mais je paniquais tellement, sans toi, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

- Je t'avouerai que j'ai paniqué aussi mais c'était bien que tu sois là pour m'assister.

- Tu crois que ça va aller?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, on a fait le maximum, faut attendre.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je m'occupe de la surveillance, je viendrai te chercher si besoin.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je suis vanné. Mais je vais m'occuper de notre cas difficile avant, histoire qu'il te foute la paix.

- Merci… et bonne chance.

- Je crois que je vais y aller direct avec une seringue de calmant, s'il bronche, je la lui plante dans le cœur!

- C'est super dangereux ça!

- Je plaisante Chopper. Quoi que…

Il se leva, ouvrit à peine une porte que des cris tonitruants l'accueillirent.

- Putain de connard! Trafalgar, amène ton cul!

- Zoro, si tu ne changes pas de ton, je te laisse comme ça!

Law avisa le sabreur, sanglé sur le lit qui le fusillait du regard mais au moins cette fois-ci, en silence.

- Bon, je te détache si tu promets de rester tranquille, autrement dit de rester plus de cinq minutes allongé sans faire le con. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vérifier tes sutures.

- Ce sera peut-être toi qui devras te recoudre toi-même si je sors de là par mes propres moyens!

Law ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant.

- Je suis vraiment crevé là, alors ou tu te comportes en patient exemplaire ou tu restes comme ça pendant deux semaines.

- Exemplaire?

- Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter par l'espoir. Bon, fais ce que tu veux, tu viendras pas te plaindre après.

Le chirurgien défit les attaches une à une puis se laissa tomber assis à côté du sabreur qui s'était aussitôt relevé.

- Merci. T'as une sale gueule, Doc. Tu vas bien?

- Ouais mais je suis mort. Tout le monde était plus ou moins amoché, c'est un peu pénible de voir ses amis dans cet état.

- Désolé d'en avoir rajouté une couche.

- C'est sûr que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de t'opérer et que tu fracasses tout juste après! Tu as tout réouvert avec tes conneries, je me suis tapé deux fois le boulot!

- Désolé, mais… c'était les meubles ou l'un de vous… Et Sanji?

Il avait à peine osé prononcer son nom, redoutant la réponse.

- Je ne te répondrai pas, la dernière fois, tu as explosé, on vient d'en parler, t'as pas déjà oublié?!

Comment pourrait-il? Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux après son opération que le médecin lui avait appris l'état critique du cuistot, il avait été battu si violemment que ses blessures internes étaient potentiellement mortelles, il avait fait le maximum sur place mais ils n'auraient pas dû le déplacer mais quel autre choix alors? Law s'était débrouillé, prodiguant des soins avec ce qu'il avait, une médecine de guerre, une chirurgie de champs de bataille. S'il avait pu avoir accès à un hôpital… mais ils auraient dû alors se livrer, tous auraient été arrêtés ou tués alors il avait fallu fuir. Et quand le chirurgien avait été mis au courant que Zoro était lui aussi blessé et inconscient, il avait décidé pour eux deux.

Le sabreur avait mal encaissé la nouvelle, encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie, se reprochant tout, il avait tué ce salaud mais trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il était alors entré dans une rage folle, se faisant mal, voulant juste remplacer une douleur par une autre, une qu'il savait parfaitement contrôler par rapport à celle qui lui mettait la tête et le cœur en flammes. Ils avaient dû se mettre à plusieurs pour l'arrêter, Law avait craint de le droguer d'avantage alors ils n'avaient trouvé d'autre moyen que l'attacher pour le préserver de lui-même.

- S'il te plait Law, dis-moi au moins qu'il est encore en vie, je… je broncherai pas, d'accord?

- Rien de plus, toujours dans les vapes mais il respire seul, c'est déjà beaucoup. Faut attendre.

- Je ne suis pas super doué pour la patience.

- Je sais. Il est jeune, costaud, je suis confiant.

- Donc il va s'en sortir?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je suis confiant mais pas sûr. Je ne peux pas te dire mieux.

- Faut qu'il se réveille, faut que je lui dise que… plein de trucs, je saurais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Quand ils l'ont emmené, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était désolé.

- C'est vrai? Pourquoi il s'excuse cet abruti, tout est de ma faute.

- Oui, ben vous réglerez ça entre vous, hors de question que je sois l'arbitre. Bon, faut que je roupille.

- Je peux aller le voir?

- Ben dis donc, tu demandes la permission? Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche!

- C'est bon, t'as fini?

- Oui, vas-y mais n'emmerde pas Chopper et tu restes tranquille et si tu as mal, tu vas t'allonger.

- Oï, tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi?

- Si un jour j'ai un gamin comme toi, je me suicide!

- Ben t'es pas prêt de claquer, faudrait peut-être coucher avec une femme pour ça.

- Je vois que tu as toujours ton humour foireux. Je t'emprunte ton lit, j'ai pas le courage d'aller plus loin.

- Tu veux que je te borde?

- Dégage! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Zoro avait eu une hésitation avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le cuistot, il y avait tout ce sang, ces marques sur lui, le…, il ne pouvait même plus penser ce simple mot sans en avoir la nausée. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Il tourna enfin la poignée et vit tout d'abord Chopper qui se tournait vers lui en l'entendant entrer.

« Salut Chopper. Law m'a dit que je pouvais passer le voir.

- Bien-sûr, entre.

Le jeune médecin se poussa et Zoro put enfin voir le blond, allongé sur le dos, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. En fait, ici, il semblait dormir, quelques ecchymoses, quelques coupures sur la peau apparente de ses bras , de son cou et du haut de son torse dépassant du drap immaculé, mais rien à voir avec les dernières images qu'il avait de lui. Non, il semblait juste endormi, les traits sereins, parfaitement immobile. Trop.

- Tiens, viens t'asseoir près de lui, et si tu peux rester le surveiller, je vais en profiter pour manger un morceau.

- D'accord.

- Je suis juste à côté, tu m'appelles si besoin.

- Je le ferai, promis.

Dès que Chopper fut sorti, le bretteur s'installa sur la chaise juste à côté du lit et pendant un instant, il ne sut quoi faire. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre avant tout ça, et puis… puis rien! Rien n'avait d'importance à présent, ils l'avaient trouvé, ramené avec eux, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, dans cette infirmerie qui sentait les produits chimiques. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir l'odeur de sa cigarette allumée, l'entendre le traiter d'Algue ou de tout ce qu'il voulait, recevoir un de ses coups ou un baiser. Ou qu'il lui dise qu'il le quittait, encore, tout plutôt que ce silence et cette immobilité, c'était tellement le contraire de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il aimait en lui.

Alors il prit sa main entre les siennes, sa peau était fraîche, presque froide.

- Cook… Faut que tu te réveilles, j'ai un truc à te montrer, un truc que je t'avais promis, tu seras super heureux.

Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse, le silence à part sa respiration à travers le masque de plastique. Non, il ne répondrait pas, il n'entendait même pas, enfermé dans son corps, dans le silence, le noir peut-être? Sûrement, et il avait si peur des ténèbres que lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait pas dormir sans une lumière. Sauf si lui était là, contre lui, il s'endormait, s'abandonnait, totalement en confiance, ses cauchemars s'étaient fait plus rares. Zoro soupira, s'accouda au matelas pour trouver une position plus confortable afin de ne pas lâcher les doigts fins qu'il tenait entre les siens.

- Cook, je vais rester là, alors n'aie pas peur, je bouge pas. Toi par contre, tu peux le faire, ça me dérangera pas. »

Puis il se tut, se contentant de caresser de son pouce cette main qui se réchauffait.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Law avait dormi plusieurs heures et s'était rendu directement à l'infirmerie, il était temps de relever Chopper. Mais quand il entra, seul Zoro était au chevet du cuisinier.

« Chopper n'est pas là?

- Il s'endormait debout, je l'ai envoyé se coucher en lui promettant de venir le chercher si besoin.

- Et alors, rien de neuf?

- Non.

Le chirurgien fit un examen rapide de son patient avant de s'occuper à changer les flacons de perfusion.

- Zoro, ça fait un bail que t'es là, va te reposer, je prends le relais.

- Non, ça va, je reste.

- Tu ne l'aideras pas en te rendant malade, tu sais.

- Je vais bien, je refuse d'être absent encore une fois s'il ouvre les yeux, j'ai assez merdé comme ça.

- Tu étais au ravitaillement, pourquoi tu te culpabilises ainsi?

- Non, c'est pas ça, je… je l'ai laissé tomber, à la fête du sel, je n'ai pas écouté, j'aurais dû céder mais tu me connais, fallait que j'aie raison et qu'il s'adapte. Alors il m'a dit que c'était fini, j'ai fait avec, je refusais qu'il dicte mes actes. Il était vraiment en colère, j'ai essayé de lui parler ensuite mais il a refusé d'écouter. Il m'a dit qu'il allait partir de son côté, j'y croyais pas, mais il l'aurait fait. Maintenant… je suis d'accord avec lui, je suis tellement égoïste que je veux juste qu'il se réveille pour moi, pour qu'il me pardonne. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que j'ai eu ma vengeance, j'ai tué le pire salaud de la terre et… je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Je pensais que ça résoudrait tout qu'il soit mort. En fait, l'important, ce sont les vivants, le présent, pas le passé, c'est ce qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre. Je suis un vrai con!

- Je suis assez d'accord, t'es un con mais… tu as tué Doflamingo, maintenant, il pourra vivre libre et sa prime va disparaître, il ne sera plus recherché. Tu l'as fait Zoro, et personne n'aurait pu le battre à part toi.

- J'aurais juste dû le faire le jour de la parade.

- Baka Marimo!

Zoro se releva comme un ressort et Law se précipita sur le blessé qui venait de murmurer ces deux mots et dont les paupières papillotaient. Il l'examina puis se redressa en souriant.

- Hé gamin, content de te revoir! Comment tu te sens?

- Enlève-moi… ce masque.

- Okay, c'est bon, j'enlève.

- Et j'ai soif… s'il te plait.

Le médecin lui souleva un peu la tête et porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

- Des petites gorgées, inutile de t'étouffer, Zoro en ferait une crise cardiaque.

- Ta gueule!

- Bien, je vais prévenir les autres de la bonne nouvelle et vous laisser tous les deux. Ne le fatigue pas, Zoro.

- Pareil pour toi vis à vis de moi, t'es pénible!

- Appelle-moi si besoin.

Law sortit et le sabreur resta un instant figé, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

- T'as une sale tronche, Marimo.

La voix de Sanji était rauque et son débit ralenti mais Zoro s'en délecta.

- Attends de voir la tienne, t'es pas beau à voir. Putain, me fais plus peur comme ça.

Il se pencha sur le cuisinier et posa son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda le blond d'une voix faible.

- Tu te souviens de quoi?

- Ben, on se faisait la gueule et… vous êtes partis. Après, c'est flou… si, on a été attaqués et… mon dieu, non…

La mémoire lui revenait, la panique aussi, les larmes s'échappant sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les images le frappaient de plein fouet, les douleurs dans son corps se réveillaient au fur et à mesure des souvenirs. Zoro entoura son visage de ses deux paumes.

- Calme-toi, ça va maintenant, tout va bien. On est tous revenus entiers et plus jamais il ne te fera de mal.

- Il est…

- Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort. Calme-toi, s'il te plait Sanji.

- Tu m'as vu… t'étais là… putain, non…

- Hé Cook, arrête un peu, je m'en fous de ça.

- J'ai mal…

Mais le cuisinier continuait de s'agiter et le sabreur prit peur et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Law, amène-toi!

Le chirurgien se précipita accompagné de tous les autres qui s'étaient agglutinés dans l'encadrement de la porte et analysa la situation en quelques instants. Il remplit une seringue, injecta le contenu dans la tubulure de la perfusion et le blessé se détendit aussitôt, emporté par le sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Zoro?

- Il s'est souvenu. Putain, il se passe quoi, là?

- Rien de grave, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, on va le laisser dormir et toi, tu vas faire pareil, il y a des heures que tu es là. Ace, donne-lui à manger et colle-le au lit, de force s'il le faut.

- Allez, viens Zoro. »

Contre toute attente, il se laissa entraîner sans rechigner.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, entre les réveils brefs et agités du cuisinier et un sommeil de plomb pour le sabreur qui émergeait avec difficultés à chaque fois. Il dormait encore quand Law vint le secouer.

« Zoro, lève-toi, le gamin te demande.

- Mmm… Comment il va?

- Bien, vraiment bien. Va le voir, tu jugeras par toi-même. Cette fois, il est tout à fait conscient, il ne se rappelle pas de son premier réveil.

- Dis-lui que j'arrive.

En fait, le sabreur redoutait de le voir, de provoquer encore une attaque de panique, il n'était pas sûr d'être le plus qualifié pour s'occuper de lui et il s'en voulait. En fait, il ne pouvait même plus compter toutes les paroles ou actions qu'il se reprochait. C'était bien plus simple de ne rien ressentir, comme avant.

Il hésitait encore à tourner la poignée de la porte puis se décida. Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie pour trouver le cuistot en train de se faire donner la becquée par Nami et ça le contraria quelque peu.

- Oï Cook, tu te fais dorloter?

- Faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages.

- Les garçons, je vous laisse, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver entre vous. À tout à l'heure.

- Merci jolie Nami.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Zoro alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau, en fait le plus loin possible du lit. Le cuistot était libéré des perfusions, il portait un T-shirt bleu vif, qui lui donnait moins l'air souffrant que juste des bandages. Encore des hématomes mais il avait repris des couleurs. Et il avait à nouveau cette ébauche de sourire moqueur alors qu'il le regardait.

- Tu me fais encore la gueule Marimo?

- Bien-sûr que non. Mais t'as des réactions bizarres quand je t'approche, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

- Sûrement parce que t'es trop canon. Très bien, c'est moi qui viens alors.

Ce disant il rejeta les couvertures et s'assit avec difficultés au bord du lit sous le regard anxieux du sabreur. Quand il pencha dangereusement en avant, Zoro se précipita.

- Hé, reste tranquille, le Doc va encore me tomber dessus.

Mais deux bras fins encerclèrent sa taille et quand il sentit son souffle à travers son t-shirt, il enserra ses épaules et caressa ses cheveux blonds dans un geste tendre.

- Je savais bien que tu racontais que des conneries Marimo, je suis bien mieux comme ça. C'est un bandage que je sens?

- Bah, rien de grave, c'est recousu, on n'en parle plus.

- Si tu le dis. Il paraît qu'on est sur un bateau?

- Tu croyais que c'était ta vue qui tanguait?

- Te fous pas de moi. Dis, tu m'avais fait une promesse, non?

- Je m'en souviens Cook, celle de te montrer l'océan et je suis un homme d'honneur. Tu peux tenir debout?

- S'il le faut, j'irai en rampant

- Haha! Allez, on fait un essai.

Sanji dut s'accrocher fermement à la taille de l'escrimeur, ça tournait et ce n'était pas le seul effet du roulis. Zoro ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait encore maigri, son pyjama descendant bas sur ses hanches, trop large. Il avait l'air si fragile qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu le briser, fausse impression alors que la volonté qui se dégageait de lui était si forte.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Pff, ça me rappelle une certaine cuite.

- Fabuleux souvenirs, bon, on tente d'avancer?

- Non, attends… Je… je voudrais t'embrasser, juste une fois, histoire que je me persuade que tout ceci est réel.

- T'as pas besoin de demander, tu sais.

- Non, j'en sais rien. Tu m'en voulais avant tout ça, peut-être que c'est encore pire maintenant, que tu me détestes…

- Jamais je ne te détesterai, jamais.

- Tu devrais. Je ne me suis même pas défendu, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.

- Sanji, arrête! Arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu as sauvé Chopper, et Law. Ne le laisse pas te faire plus de mal. Juste, laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Zoro se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui les attendaient, les priaient de venir à leur rencontre. Il ne fit que les effleurer, dégustant le souffle chaud qui s'en échappait, faisant languir le cuistot qui tremblait contre lui, si chaud, si doux. Puis les bouches se caressèrent et les langues entreprirent une danse amoureuse, lente, tendre, sucrée.

- Tu m'as manqué Sanji, tellement manqué. Si tu savais combien je suis soulagé.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que je suis réveillé, je regrette si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit.

- Non Blondinet, t'as rien fait, j'avais besoin de te voir mais ton premier réveil a été… pénible pour toi et on aurait dit que c'était de ma faute.

- Law m'a vaguement expliqué, j'ai paniqué je crois. En fait, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça! Et si tu pouvais oublier toutes les conneries que j'ai pu te sortir avant, ce serait parfait. En fait, tu avais raison, le passé est derrière, je ne veux m'occuper que du présent, et le présent, c'est toi. Et tu vas faire pareil. Bref, on va aller voir l'horizon, t'es prêt?

- Non, oui, je sais pas. Avance, on verra bien mais me lâche pas.

- T'inquiète Cook, tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas t'envoler, jamais plus.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le pont, le soleil baignait de tous ses feux l'étendue d'eau. Sanji en eut le souffle coupé, tout ce bleu, cette immensité qui s'arrondissait à l'horizon, le vent marin accentué par le bateau qui fendait les vagues et faisait claquer les voiles, l'odeur d'iode et de bois. Et tout ceci paressait vivant, ça bougeait, ça dansait, les vagues semblaient se poursuivre dans une joyeuse cavalcade, le ciel limpide accentuait ce bleu marine de l'océan, la brise augmentait cette impression de mouvement, et eux, minuscules mais en totale harmonie, comme s'ils ne dérangeaient pas cette nature époustouflante, comme s'ils en faisaient partie. Ils étaient vivants, ils ne pouvaient l'être plus qu'en cet instant, qu'à cet endroit.

- C'est encore plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. On peut s'approcher du bastingage?

- Hé, c'est toi qui pilote, on va où tu veux.

Sanji s'accouda avec soulagement, ses jambes flageolaient et il souffrait le long de ses côtes recouvertes d'un pansement. Il se pencha un peu, émerveillé de voir cette légère écume contre la coque, ce bleu qui devenait blanc, les vagues se brisant en des milliers de gouttelettes. Le soleil baissait et la température était beaucoup plus clémente que dans le désert, presque douce et le cuisinier se permit un regard alentours pour voir ses amis à plusieurs endroits du navire qui lui faisaient un petit signe de la main sans s'approcher, ils le laissaient savourer et il apprécia le geste, un réveil en douceur offert par la bande la plus déjantée de toute la terre. Ils étaient tous là, chacun était déjà passé le voir à l'infirmerie sous la garde vigilante du chirurgien qui avait veillé à ce que les effusions ne soient ni trop musclées ni trop longues.

- Dis, je rêve ou il y a un pavillon et les voiles avec une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille?

- On est toujours des hors-la-loi sauf que cette fois, on est des pirates, Usopp s'est chargé de la décoration.

- Mais vu qu'il est mort…

- Rien ne change, on nous reproche toujours différents crimes et je n'ai pas aidé de ce côté-là, on est partis avant de voir les vautours se battre pour le pouvoir, ce ne sont pas nos oignons, on s'en fout, nous on est libres.

- Et Franky est passé capitaine alors?

Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Pas du tout, il n'en voulait pas. Vu qu'on est l'équipage au chapeau de paille, Luffy a endossé le rôle en rigolant.

- Luffy? Je pensais pas qu'on était dans la merde à ce point.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas, en fait il se fout tellement du pouvoir que chacun peut donner son avis sans qu'il prenne la grosse tête, c'était un bon compromis je crois.

- T'as sûrement raison… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

- Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, on peut se mettre sur le pont, je vais me taper une dépression si je retourne là-dedans.

Zoro l'entraîna vers la poupe, l'aida à se poser sur une chaise-longue et se glissa derrière lui pour lui offrir un dossier plus confortable. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, craignant de le serrer trop fort. Et il se sentit enfin complet quand il sentit le cuistot se pelotonner contre lui et ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient aux siens.

- Où vous avez déniché ce navire?

- C'était celui de Doflamingo.

- Quoi?! Je ne veux rien de cette ordure!

- Dis-toi que c'est ton héritage, il te le doit bien et puis Franky et Usopp n'arrêtent pas de faire des modifications, je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés mais ils ont réussi à installer une figure de proue en forme de tête de lion… ou de tournesol… ou de soleil, bah, tu jugeras par toi-même.

- Vraiment? Mais…

- Cook, y'a pas de _mais_, on est dessus, il y avait un super équipement médical, et quand tu verras la cuisine, t'en reviendras pas!

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial?

- Je ne peux pas te détailler, j'y connais rien mais ça ressemble à ces trucs high-tech dans les grands restaurants.

- Faut que je vois ça!

Zoro éclata de rire devant l'intérêt soudain du cuistot.

- Ben pour le moment, on va rester un peu posés là, hors de question que je te partage déjà avec tes casseroles.

- Rhoo, je ne suis pas en état, je veux juste voir.

- Ben t'attendras!

- Bon… je fumerais bien une clope par contre.

Zoro faillit s'étrangler.

- Tu plaisantes? Law t'a perforé la poitrine avec un stylo, c'est peut-être assez comme ça, non?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu… Tss, t'es impossible!

- Oui ben je veux quand même une clope.

- Non!

- Hooo, ce serait le moment parfait, fumer devant ce spectacle, contre toi…

- La flatterie ne marchera pas.

- T'es pas sympa Marimo.

- Sans doute. Profite de la vue, le soleil sera bientôt couché et tu vas retrouver ton lit.

- Je ne retourne pas à l'infirmerie, j'irai avec toi.

- Dis-donc, je te trouve rudement capricieux!

- Ouais, j'aime bien. »

Zoro rit contre son cou, Sanji en frissonna de bien-être.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Comme prévu, Sanji avait refusé d'aller se recoucher sans avoir vu la cuisine mais il n'y fit qu'un bref passage, grignotant une bouchée et discutant un peu avec ses amis attablés mais la lassitude l'avait terrassé rapidement et cette fois, il se laissa conduire par l'escrimeur jusqu'à une petite cabine dotée d'un grand lit. La nuit était tombée d'un coup, la fraîcheur aussi.

« Ben dis donc, c'est le luxe!

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Allez, allonge-toi que je puisse éteindre.

Zoro se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son caleçon et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Les ténèbres n'étaient pas complètes, la lune diffusait une faible lueur à travers le hublot et Sanji sourit en se posant dans le creux de l'épaule du sabreur qui le tenait contre lui. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi. Il avait bien remarqué les bandages sur son ventre et sa cuisse mais il semblait en forme et inutile de lui demander, il allait le rembarrer. Non, tout allait bien.

- Au fait Marimo, où on va?

- Aucune importance, là où nous pousse le vent. On s'en fout, on est libres.

- J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Le mieux, c'est qu'on va vivre au grand jour, plus la peine de se cacher, de rester enfermés. Et il doit y avoir plein d'îles à découvrir.

- Sans doute.

- Zoro, quelque chose ne va pas? T'es bizarre.

Le sabreur déglutit douloureusement. Peu de temps avant, Robin l'avait pris à part pour lui parler d'une information qu'il connaissait parfaitement mais dont il avait délibérément ignoré les conséquences. La jeune femme avait expliqué les choses patiemment, lui n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre. Il l'avait regardée s'éloigner après qu'elle eut serré sa main, il n'avait rien dit, rien. Cette fois, c'était le moment.

- Hé bien… tu n'es plus recherché Sanji, tu peux choisir de t'établir où tu veux, on te donnera tout le fric nécessaire, on t'a juste embarqué pour te soigner mais cette fois, tu as la possibilité de vivre en homme libre, sans contrainte, tu devrais y réfléchir.

Sanji se défit de l'étreinte et s'éloigna du sabreur.

- Juste pour me soigner? Fallait pas vous emmerder avec moi si c'était si simple!

- Hé, je n'ai jamais dit…

- Ferme-la! Je n'ai jamais fait partie de vôtres, tu viens de me le balancer à la face!

- Je veux que tu aies le choix, nous on ne l'a pas.

- T'es vraiment un sale connard!

Zoro se jeta sur lui, lui bloquant les poignets au-dessus de la tête dans un geste brutal, il le dominait dans la pénombre mais la faible lueur diffusée suffisait à ce que Sanji devine son regard froid, sente sa colère qui pouvait vite exploser, il lui faisait mal, presque peur.

- Tu sais combien ça me coûte de te dire ça, putain?! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, t'es en vie, t'as le droit de décider d'avoir une vie normale. C'est moi qui dois te laisser ce choix et je suis sûrement la dernière personne ici qui ait envie de te laisser partir. Tu m'as accusé d'être égoïste, cette fois, je ne le suis pas, et j'en crève! Mais je t'interdis de me faire le reproche de vouloir pour toi une vie meilleure.

- Zoro…

Le sabreur le lâcha et s'écarta, se couchant sur le ventre le plus loin possible de lui.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal. Mais essaie d'y penser, c'est tout.

Le cuisinier grimaça, ses côtes douloureuses se rappelant à lui mais il força jusqu'à être étendu en travers du dos du bretteur et murmura près de son oreille.

- Zoro, c'est trop bête tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

- Demain Sanji. Là, je ne veux plus en parler, juste dormir.

- Très bien.

Il déposa un baiser léger dans le creux sous son oreille qui fit tintinnabuler les trois boucles dans un son presque imperceptible et Zoro frissonna.

- Cook, tu triches.

- C'est toi qui me l'a appris.

- Faut croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence. »

Il avait répondu de cette voix froide et détachée alors qu'il ressentait tout le contraire. Et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retenir celui qui se décollait de lui et s'allongeait de son côté sans que leurs deux corps ne soient en contact d'aucune façon.

Sanji avait repris sa place, allongé sur le dos et le lit lui sembla trop grand, la pièce trop sombre, pourtant Zoro était là, si près, si loin que ça le rendait anxieux. Il pouvait être libre, espérer une vie normale en ouvrant un petit restaurant sur une île accueillante mais quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait toujours peur du noir.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le cuistot. Zoro courait en direction de la petite auberge, là où ils l'avaient laissé. Ils lui avaient donné assez d'argent pour qu'il soit le propriétaire d'un petit restaurant sur une île où il faisait bon vivre.

La séparation avait été douloureuse, pour tous. Mais chacun savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Enfin, sauf Luffy! Il avait été le seul à s'opposer au départ de son cuisinier préféré, il avait même tenté d'abuser de son pouvoir de capitaine mais cette fois, personne ne l'avait écouté. Ils avaient repris leur route après une aide à son installation, le blond leur faisant un dernier signe de la main depuis le quai. Tout l'équipage était en larmes, sauf le bretteur. Il s'était enfermé dans la vigie et l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent, jusqu'à arrêter de respirer tant sa gorge était serrée. Mais il n'était qu'un tueur, un assassin, un sabreur démoniaque. Ils avaient pris la bonne décision, il le savait. Mais putain que c'était dur!

Là, ils étaient revenus, plusieurs mois plus tard, sans qu'il le sache. Et Zoro courait à en perdre haleine. Il filait si vite que la brise sifflait à ses oreilles. Bientôt, il vit l'établissement au loin et il allongea encore sa foulée. Il était bientôt midi au vu du soleil qui était presque à son zénith. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il fut parvenu à destination, l'endroit semblait fermé, les portes et volets clos. Il était en nage, essoufflé et les sourcils froncés. Il alla frapper mais personne ne répondit. Il fit alors le tour, l'issue de derrière était aussi verrouillée. Où était ce satané cuistot? Bon, il allait l'engueuler mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude alors d'un coup d'épaule, il enfonça la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se retrouva alors dans la cuisine du restaurant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la propreté du lieu, un soin proche de la maniaquerie.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait au premier, il logeait juste au-dessus. Une marche, puis deux, puis dix… le bois grinçait sous ses pas, seul bruit dans le silence environnant.

Le salon.

Une tête blonde sur le canapé dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Sur la table basse, une bouteille vide, un verre, des feuilles de papier disséminées.

Zoro s'approcha, fronçant les sourcils. Une odeur. Ferreuse. Dérangeante.

Le cuistot était couché sur le côté, un de ses bras pendant de la banquette. Sur le sol, une flaque sombre.

« Crétin… »

Le sabreur caressa la joue glacée du bout des doigts. Puis il prit entre ses bras le corps sans vie, à genoux dans le sang qui avait coulé des poignets tranchés, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches blondes si douces. Sur la table, les avis de recherche de chacun, étalés, seules photos qu'il avait d'eux. Et le sien, encore prisonnier de ses doigts serrés, figés par la mort.

Zoro laissa échapper un soupire douloureux puis les larmes jaillirent, glissant sur ses joues, l'empêchant de hurler.

Une douleur muette, sourde, humide, asphyxiante.

Et il se réveilla, à bout de souffle.

La cabine, un lit, un Blondinet qui dormait, sa respiration calme, assommé par les anti-douleurs.

Un cauchemar. Un putain de stupide cauchemar!

Zoro déglutit, les oreilles pleines des battements de son cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper.

Il ferma les yeux, il allait se rendormir, seules les larmes étaient toujours là, glissaient, silencieuses, douloureuses.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au matin, Sanji fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et à travers le hublot, les étoiles s'éteignaient, le ciel s'éclaircissait et Zoro dormait contre lui, en chien de fusil, son front contre son épaule, son bras passé en travers de son ventre. Ceci lui rappela son premier réveil à ses côtés, l'angoisse et la répulsion ressenties alors. Tout avait tellement changé depuis. Il écouta un instant sa respiration calme puis le bruit des vagues qui clapotaient contre la coque, les cordages et les voiles qui claquaient doucement dans la brise marine.

L'océan. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps, c'était devenu un but pour survivre et tout était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, rêver. Et il désirait en voir plus encore, le voir changer de couleur sous les nuages, s'éclaircir, se teinter de turquoise près d'un récif de corail, de noir sous une tempête, servir de miroir à l'astre lunaire. Et puis sentir le roulis du bateau sous ses pieds, lutter avec les éléments quand la mer serait déchaînée, se laisser bercer quand elle serait calme.

Se sentir aimé.

Il bougea à peine qu'il sentit le sabreur qui se réveillait, il le regarda, ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés mais sa main calleuse se glissait sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre et Sanji en frémit, ses abdominaux se contractant sous le toucher délicat.

« Zoro?

- Mmmh?

- J'ai réfléchi tu sais, à ce que tu as dit hier soir.

L'escrimeur suspendit son geste, figé dans l'attente de la suite qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

- J'ai compris que… je ne veux plus jamais être seul, même pas une minute. Me laisse pas.

Zoro revit les images de son rêve. Le cuistot était-il capable d'un tel geste? Sûrement. Il passa un bras sous lui et le serra contre lui, se rappelant de justesse ses blessures. Ils étaient à présent face à face, l'angoisse de l'un se reflétant dans l'œil de l'autre et vice versa. Ils avaient peur tous les deux, espéraient tous les deux, sachant qu'aucune solution ne serait la bonne mais encore fallait-il choisir la moins pire.

- Faut que tu sois sûr Sanji, une fois la décision prise, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

- D'accord, vous me débarquez et alors, je fais quoi? Je veux voir comment Luffy se débrouille en tant que capitaine, je veux entendre les âneries d'Usopp, je veux voir les inventions de Franky, je veux cuisiner pour tout le monde, gâter les filles, je veux… vivre ici, avec vous tous, avec toi. Qu'on s'engueule, qu'on fasse l'amour, qu'on dorme ensemble, je veux tout et je m'en fous si tu dis que c'est un caprice, c'est normal, je suis un gosse, je le veux, c'est tout!

- Tu vas la fermer, oui! Tu me rends dingue.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Tu pourrais franchement trouver mieux qu'un type comme moi.

- T'es le premier Zoro. Le premier à m'avoir embrassé, à m'avoir montré ce qu'est faire l'amour.

- Ce n'est que du sexe Cook.

- Arrête de me dire ce genre de connerie! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais accepter d'être touché par un autre que toi? Après tout ça? Que je puisse faire confiance à un autre, un mec, une femme? Aimer quelqu'un d'autre? Je croyais que j'allais mourir, j'ai cru que je l'étais et tout ce qui me raccrochait à cette putain de vie, c'était toi. Mais t'as raison, je croyais que tu…

- Que je quoi? Sanji, tu me rends dingue, je sui fou… fou de toi. Et franchement, ça me fiche la trouille. J'ai peur que tu fasses le mauvais choix et que tu me le reproches un jour, que tu te lasses. Et tu m'en voudras de ne pas nous avoir quittés quand tu le pouvais.

- Bah, si j'en ai marre de toi, je pourrai toujours coucher avec Law.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré! Je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi et toi…

- Stop! Répète un peu pour voir.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, abruti de cuistot, alors fais un peu gaffe à ce que tu peux me balancer!

- Redis-le, juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien entendu.

- Amoureux - de - toi, abruti de face de Trombone!

- Tout compte fait, ferme-la, Tronche de Gazon!», répondit le cuisinier avec son sourire canaille.

Et Zoro releva le coin de sa bouche et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le dévorer, de le garder entre ses bras, ne plus le lâcher, jamais. Ils étaient tous deux blessés, alors il faudrait de la patience mais pourquoi pas, ils avaient bien le temps à présent.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

(à suivre)

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini (ou presque).**

**Ce chapitre a été le plus dur à écrire et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à exprimer tout ce que je voulais. **

**Comment peut-on soigner des âmes aussi abîmées? Les corps, Law et Chopper sont des cracks! Mais l'esprit... une famille, des amis, un amour... Il faut tout ça, car on ne peut guérir seul. **

**Le coup du cauchemar était peut-être le détail de trop mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour expliquer que Sanji pouvait se relever, renaître, il en a la volonté, mais pas seul. Sa liberté, ce n'est pas de ne plus être recherché, c'est de vivre selon ses choix, avec ses joies et ses contraintes. Avec les autres. Avoir une épaule pour pleurer, des bras pour enlacer, des mains pour dire "viens, je t'emmène avec moi". **

**Alors, à tous les blessés de la vie, proposez une main secourable, une caresse, un mot doux, ils sont bien plus efficaces que les anti-depresseurs. Ou que la pitié.**

**à tantôt...**


	13. Epilogue

**Bonjour!**

**Dernier chapitre cette fois, je n'aime pas les fins…**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

AVIS DE RECHERCHE

Chapitre 13

Épilogue

**Six mois plus tard…**

Le cuisinier s'activait de bon matin, la clope au coin de la bouche, l'esprit un peu embrumé des alcools de la veille. La soirée avait été dantesque, aussi arrosée que turbulente, le pont du Sunny en avait tremblé. Ce matin, ce n'était plus la même! Mal de tête et langue en carton se disputaient la place pour être nommé « le roi de la gueule de bois »! Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé tôt, et bien qu'épuisé, il s'était levé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. De toutes façons, il n'aurait pu se rendormir.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'activait quand Franky débarqua, la banane pendante et les yeux protégés par les lunettes, tiré par une Robin qui paraissait bien plus en forme avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Sanji se précipita, et fit une jolie courbette devant la jeune femme.

« Robin, ma douce, tu es plus fraîche que la rosée du matin.

- Merci, chef-cuisinier.

Le sourire de ce dernier éclata face à l'appellation et salua son mari tout en se dirigeant vers son plan de travail..

- Salut Franky, ça gaze?

- 'lut! Non.

- Café?

- Vomir.

- Évite de le faire dans ma cuisine.

- No problemo, Bro', dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son siège.

Le cuisinier apportait cafetières et viennoiseries sur la table déjà dressée alors que les autres arrivaient à la queue leu leu, l'air guère plus frais que Franky ou le Blond. Usopp se buta sur le pas de porte, se rattrapa de justesse mais comme Luffy arrivait derrière lui au pas de course (et en pleine forme), il s'écrasa au sol, son capitaine le piétinant au passage, bien trop impatient de se restaurer.

- Bouge de là Usopp, tu vois pas que t'es dans le passage?, dit Ace d'une voix morne en le poussant du pied.

- AÏEEEEE! C'est ton imbécile de frère qui m'a poussé.

- M'en fous!

Et ce disant, il redressait le brun en un mouvement et le poussait devant lui.

- SANJI, JE VEUX TA CONFITURE DE FRAISE!, hurla Luffy alors que le cuisinier était juste dans son dos et dont les tympans résonnèrent du cris, accentuant, si c'était possible, la migraine déjà bien pénible à supporter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le poing de Nami s'abattait avec fracas sur le chapeau de paille.

- Cesse de hurler dès le matin Luffy! Salut Sanji.

- Bonjour jolie Nami. Tu as bien dormi?

- Très bien, merci. Mais pas assez.

Ensuite arriva Law qui traînait derrière lui un Chopper qui n'avait pas franchement l'air réveillé, ses yeux à peine entrouverts.

- Salut tout le monde, dit le chirurgien. Tenez, médocs anti-gueule de bois, servez-vous, c'est ma tournée!

Les autres remercièrent en se faisant passer le flacon.

Puis, bien après les autres, Zoro entra. Sanji le regarda approcher, se contentant de lui tendre sa tasse de café hyper-corsé. Ce dernier la prit sans un mot et alla s'installer à côté d'Ace. Pas une parole ni un regard et rien à voir avec la beuverie de la veille, il n'était pas du matin et seulement ça, donc personne ne s'offusqua de son comportement. La routine, en somme.

Et le petit déjeuner se déroula ainsi, morne, juste distrait par la joie de vivre de Luffy qui était aussitôt calmée par l'un des pirates. Chopper s'était même rendormi sur un coin de table.

Puis tout le monde s'égaya sur le pont alors que Sanji débarrassait en vue de faire la vaisselle. Il sentit juste une main aux fesses quand le sabreur passa derrière lui en sortant à son tour.

Vraiment?

Mais pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, la porcelaine n'attendait pas!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Luffy, je vais tellement te botter le cul que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant trois semaines!

- Mais Sanji, il a l'air trop bon ce gâteau, je voulais juste goûter.

- T'attendras l'heure du dessert, comme tout le monde!

- Je suis le capitaine…

- Pas dans cette cuisine, dégage!

Luffy perdit la joute et s'enfuit avant de prendre un méchant coup, le cuisinier pouvait faire très mal quand il le voulait. Il croisa Zoro qui revenait d'un entraînement de musculation, son torse nu brillant de sueur et bien décidé à entrer dans la cuisine pour boire un verre.

- N'entre pas Zoro, il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah oui? Ben c'est encore mieux alors.

Mais à peine passait-il la porte qu'il fut reçu par une voix peu amène.

- Mais bordel, y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille ici?

- Ben alors Sourcils en vrille, t'as tes vapeurs?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé abruti!

- Imbécile!

- Sale con!

- Cuistot de pacotille!

- Impuissant!

- Tu trouves pas que tu pousses un peu, là?

Sanji haussa les épaules avec une moue désolée.

- Oui, t'as raison.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Cette fois, le sabreur souriait en se collant à lui.

- Recule Marimo, t'es en nage.

- Pas plus que cette nuit.

- Quand je suis à poil, ça me gêne pas, là, tu vas faire des taches sur ma chemise, c'est de la soie, algue primitive!

- Tant pis alors.

Il se reculait quand le cuistot se pendit à son cou, frottant son bassin contre le sien d'une façon non équivoque.

- Bah, on s'en fout, j'irai me changer après.

Zoro rigolait contre sa bouche quand ils entendirent un cri d'alerte, un autre bateau semblait sur le point de les attaquer.

- Merde!, jura Zoro.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, chier! »

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

En fait, ils avaient croisé un autre bateau pirate et ces derniers avaient déclenché les hostilités et lancé l'abordage. À présent, c'était un échange de coups, de lames, de tirs et chacun se défoulait.

Zoro faisait virevolter ses sabres et entre deux passes, épiait du coin de l'œil le cuistot qui assommait les ennemis à coups de pieds furieux et dévastateurs. Malgré la violence de ses coups, il restait gracieux, ses gestes déliés et le bretteur ne s'en lassait pas. Mais bientôt, le combat prit fin dans un éclat de rire, les Mugiwaras s'étaient bien amusés.

Mais alors que tout l'équipage se précipitait pour piller le navire vaincu, Zoro attrapa la main du cuistot et l'entraîna vers la cale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Marimo?

- Discute pas et suis-moi.

- Hors de question, tu m'énerves!

Zoro s'était figé et tous les deux se dévisageaient, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Il me prend que je ne suis plus un gosse et j'en ai marre que tu me surveilles! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu regardais tout ce que je faisais pendant la bataille? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour foutre une raclée à quelqu'un, je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais plus jamais personne avoir le dessus sur moi.

- Abruti dégénéré, je ne te surveillais pas, c'est toi qui était devant moi, ton joli petit cul avec et ça fait un moment que par ta faute, je bande au point qu'il est temps que je me soulage ou je vais exploser!

- Ho… Suis-moi, mais garde le bandana, on va faire ça à la pirate!

Dans la pénombre de la cale, Sanji enlevait sa cravate et déboutonnait sa chemise pendant que le sabreur s'attaquait avec des gestes trop impatients à son pantalon. En quelques secondes, le cuistot était nu, pressé contre le torse brûlant de l'épéiste dont la virilité était encore prisonnière de ses vêtements.

- Pourquoi je suis le seul à poil?

- Là, y'a urgence, pas le temps!

- Ben laisse-moi faire alors.

Et ce disant, il s'agenouillait devant lui, entreprenant de libérer le sexe tendu de sa gangue de vêtements. Puis il le prit à pleine main et sa bouche fondit dessus, arrachant un soupir un sabreur. Et alors qu'il léchait, suçait, titillait, ses yeux marines étaient grands ouverts, et fixaient ceux de l'autre homme avec une provocation à peine voilée.

Le bretteur se perdait dans les sensations de la langue mutine, dans les orbes céruléennes, dans l'admiration de ce corps opalescent nu devant lui.

C'était bon, c'était trop. La jouissance montait, bien trop rapidement à son goût alors il se détacha précipitamment et obligea son jeune amant à se relever.

Et Zoro plongea dans son cou, embrassant, léchant, mordant la peau offerte à sa bouche. Au premier soupir appuyé de son amant, il faillit venir rien que de l'entendre et de le sentir onduler contre lui, alors il l'empoigna sous les bras, le souleva de terre et quand il le plaqua contre un mur, il avait déjà les jambes du cuisinier autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, le bretteur fit pénétrer son index dans l'intimité du blond, le faisant immédiatement réagir en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Ce simple geste l'excita encore plus, il positionna rapidement son sexe devant l'entrée tant convoitée. Puis il tenta de se calmer pour ne pas le blesser, il détestait lui faire mal mais ce fut ce dernier qui, avec un sourire provoquant, s'empala sur le membre fièrement dressé dans un râle. Zoro attendit, un peu anxieux, guettant que le visage tourné vers le sol se relève vers lui. Puis le cuisinier serra ses jambes autour de la taille et se hissa et s'abaissa. Zoro prit alors ses fesses dans les mains et aida au mouvement, le guidant, le soulevant, puis l'accompagnant alors qu'il se rabaissait.

Sanji avait délaissé sa nuque mais ses soupirs se transformèrent bientôt en petits cris étouffés, ses mains se retenant du bout des doigts à ses épaules.

C'était le moment que préférait Zoro, quand son amant se laissait submerger, s'alanguissait dans ses bras, totalement en confiance, où il savait qu'il n'avait plus de pensée cohérente, comme lui dans quelques secondes. Alors il l'immobilisa contre le mur et bougea en lui, dans cet antre serrée et brûlante, si délicieuse.

Leurs bassins se poursuivirent encore quelques instants puis l'orgasme survint, les secouant, les électrisant dans un même instant, les laissant pantelants et à bout de souffle.

Zoro se laissa glisser à genoux, toujours à l'intérieur de corps mince et bouillant. Ce dernier avait gagné en taille et en muscles mais il était toujours aussi fin, si beau…

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, sans bouger, juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, juste écoutant leurs respirations redevenir plus calmes.

- Les autres vont se demander où on est passés, dit Sanji.

- Bah, on dira qu'on a fouillé la cale et qu'on n'a rien trouvé.

- On a encore le temps de le faire.

- Pas envie, juste envie de toi. Ne bouge pas de là, je crois que le deuxième round va pas tarder.

- Je t'attends Marimo. »

Sanji passa un doigt sur son ventre et cueillit un peu de sa semence qu'il lécha avec une moue gourmande. Cette fois, ce fut le bretteur qui se mordit la lèvre. Et leurs membres reprenaient vigueur alors que leurs bouches souriantes se retrouvaient.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Mais c'est quoi cette connerie?!

Sanji n'en revenait pas, horrifié face à la feuille que venait de lui tendre Usopp.

- Ben c'est ton avis de recherche, on l'a trouvé sur le bateau. Tu râlais tout le temps que t'en avais pas, au moins, c'est fait.

- Mais c'est quoi ce dessin à la con?! C'est même pas ressemblant! »

.

Un peu plus loin une autre dispute, Nami était hors d'elle.

« Luffy, ne me dis pas que tu manges un fruit trouvé dans cette vieille boite pourrie?

- Ben fi, pourquoi?

- T'es vraiment dégoûtant! Viens ici imbécile!

Elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et tira… tira… tira encore… et encore…

- HAAAAAAAAAAH! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait abruti?! »

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! **

**Je voulais terminer sur une note d'humour et c'est pour cela que je parlais de début alternatif. En fait, Oda n'était pas bien loin tout du long, il a abîmé leurs enfances, j'ai choisi l'adolescence…**

**Cette fic fut douloureuse à écrire, relire, réécrire... Le viol est un sujet ardu et je ne voulais pas en faire une sorte de blague malsaine. Chaque lemon exprime une émotion, des sentiments et permet de voir l'évolution de chacun, comme ce dernier. Et le sexe fait partie de l'amour (quand on a de la chance), alors il peut traduire des émotions encore mieux que des paroles.**

**Le viol, c'est du sexe dégueulasse… mais comme le harcèlement sexuel, ce n'est pas un problème de sexe, ce n'est que « l'outil », c'est un abus de pouvoir. Une victime ne sera pas nécessairement bloquée si elle se retrouve en confiance. Par contre, elle luttera contre la dominance, ne la supportera pas, en aura peur. Et il en découle souvent une agressivité car la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. D'où les disputes, cette impression de bipolarité chez Sanji et Zoro qui rétorque, avec ses propres armes, la violence. Mais qui sait aussi la faire taire, quand ils font l'amour, qu'ils s'engueulent… Il s'adoucit et c'est lui qui calme le jeu. On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre. Et Sanji est jeune, sûrement encore plus immature par le fait qu'il fut seul toute sa vie. Au départ, il ne voit pas l'avantage de vivre en groupe, il le redoute même. Si Zoro l'envoie balader, le Blondinet se barre et y'a plus de fic!**

**Et l'un change grâce à l'autre et vice-versa.**

**Donc, ce n'était pas une fic à viols (je déteste ce terme, on dirait qu'on en fait l'apologie, mais l'ayant trouvé sur le fandom…), c'est une fic qui parle d'amour. L'amour familial, amical, fraternel… et le sentiment amoureux. Sanji ne trouve pas juste un amant, il trouve une famille et c'est cette unité entre eux qui les sauve tous. La faiblesse de ce texte aura été sans doute le peu de présence des Mugiwaras. Mais même si j'en parle peu, ils sont là.**

**Et elle parle de haine. Envers les autres mais surtout envers soi. Zoro s'est donné un but, tuer, mais il en arrive à regretter ses choix. Sanji se hait car il se reproche de ne pas avoir résisté ou n'avoir pu l'empêcher… il hait son corps meurtri.**

**Et chacun apprend à s'aimer dans les yeux de l'autre. Et il faut s'aimer soi-même pour aimer les autres. Et quand on souffre, on se déteste.**

**J'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans cette fic, et pas ma meilleure partie… mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Ce n'est pas la plus talentueuse, pas la pire mais elle est vraie. Sans faux-semblants. Et c'est ma petite fierté.**

**Je crois que **_**ce**_** Zoro et **_**ce**_** Sanji vont me hanter pendant un moment, alors j'aurai un peu de mal à passer à autre chose… enfin, je crois, l'inspiration est une traîtresse! Et mes humeurs lunatiques aussi…**

**Tendez la main, dîtes des mots doux au creux de l'oreille (ou dans un PM!), remerciez, soyez humbles, car il existe bien des formes de souffrance en ce monde et vous pouvez aider à les guérir, du moins les apaiser. Je ne suis pas un exemple et je lutte pour faire ce que je dis, un but, une utopie? Peut-être…**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos encouragements, vos mots doux!^^**

**Merci à ceux que j'aime ici, et qui me supportent malgré mes imperfections...**

**Et n'oubliez pas le concours dans la communauté « Pirates et flibustiers » , il en sort des perles qui me mettent la joie au cœur, le cœur en flamme et les flammes dans les yeux. Allez encourager les auteurs, ils le valent bien!**

**Et à tantôt…**


End file.
